La meute
by likeol
Summary: Stiles à parfois de bonnes idées. Mais une idée est considéré comme "bonne" que si elle fonctionne. Il a beau avoir un cerveau qui réfléchit à 100 à l'heure, il est des conséquences qu'il n'aurait pas du tout pu prévoir (Action, Romance, Humour). Stiles x Derek et Scott x Isaac.
1. S'unir pour survivre ?

2nd fanfic, cette fois basé sur Teen Wolf. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. StillesxDerek et ScottxIsaac.

Beacon Hills, ville tranquille de Boston. Tranquille ? Vraiment ? Peut être pour la plupart des âmes innocentes (_et surtout inconscientes_) qui y résident, mais pas pour un nombre sans cesse grandissant d'individus qui SAVENT. Ils savent que l'arrivée dans la ville de plusieurs loups garous va amener des choses de plus en plus étranges, pour ne pas dire dangereuses dans cette région plutôt tranquille en temps normal.

Une bande d'Alpha avait débarqué dans le coin et provoquait les actuels résidents loup garous. Ainsi, le soir de leur arrivé, ils avaient purement et simplement tabassé Boyd et Erica en guise de « Bonjour ». Ils marchaient sur les plates bandes de Derek et, qu'il le veuille ou non, de Scott aussi.

Le fait que Scott, bien malgré lui, avait crée en quelque sorte sa propre meute avait attisé les tensions entre les deux. Il ne voulait pas de ce rôle, en plus, il était l'unique loup garou de sa propre meute, ce qui non seulement était dangereux, mais faisait des autres une cible de choix. Scott ne connaissait rien de ce que signifiait un « Wolf Pack », il ne savait rien des responsabilités, des changements que cela entrainerait et du pouvoir qui pouvait en découler. Les autres non plus. Allison, et Lydia n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas consciences d'être dans la meute de Scott jusqu'à ce que la brune, au cours de ses entrainements par son père ne lui explique deux trois choses. Elle s'était bien gardé de dire qu'au vue des éléments qu'avait énoncé son père, ça signifiait qu'elle faisait elle-même partie de la meute de Scott, d'autant qu'elle essayait d'éviter son ex petit ami le plus possible. Jackson lui, avait disparu sitôt être devenu un loup garou en demandant juste à Lydia de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Au final, seul Stiles comprenait qu'un problème se profilait pour eux tous si la situation restait en l'état c'est pourquoi il devait absolument trouver une solution à leur problème. Et il en trouva une, le soucis, c'est que la moitié des personnes concernées serait probablement contre l'idée, à commencer par son meilleur ami. La mission s'annonçait plus que compliqué : Il devait réunir les deux meutes, apparemment avoir plusieurs Alpha ne serait pas problématique puisque la meute d'Alpha dingos semblait très bien se porter (même si il avait été témoin de tension ente certains des membres par hasard un soir), ce qui aurait été une bonne nouvelle selon Stiles. Il devait aussi pacifier les relations entres certains individus. Que ce soit Scott et Allison ou tout le monde et Peter (qui semblait juste s'amuser de la situation mais avait signalé clairement qu'il était avec son neveu maintenant, car il fallait bien « que quelqu'un l'éduque ». (Stiles se rappela le moment où Peter prononça ses mots. Derek lui sauta dessus avec une rapidité alarmante et Peter rigolait de plus belle en se chiffonnant avec son neveu.)

Il devait aussi, en parlant de l'Alpha, faire quelque chose le concernant. Son caractère rendait les choses dures, beaucoup trop dures. Il réfléchissait fort pour établir un constat objectif des relations entres chacun et comment cela pourrait lui être utile.

Allisson était un peu hors course, de même que Peter pour le moment. Lydia s'entendait avec Scott et avec lui. Elle semblait s'entendre aussi avec Erica car elle comprenait son fonctionnement. Boyd ne parlait pas vraiment avec eux, mais il savait qu'il était en couple avec la blonde. Isaac était le seul que Scott appréciait de l'autre meute. Stiles pensa que sans toutes ces histoires de loup, ils auraient pu être amis tous les trois. Enfin, il y avait Derek. Derek le bougon, Derek le sauvage, Derek le chieur. Bref, il était beaucoup de chose, amicale n'était certainement pas dans la liste, ni chaleureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir tout de même un peu car il savait que le loup avait eu une vie plus que douloureuse, perdre sa famille et être trahi par des personnes qu'on aime… Oui, sa carapace devait être dur, mais Stiles avait confiance, il arriverait à l'atteindre, il le fallait. S'imaginant pourchassé par une meute d'Alpha, sa motivation n'en fut que plus grande.

Il n'avait pas le temps de monter un grand plan parfait, il expliqua les grandes lignes à Lydia et Allison qui finirent par comprendre son point de vue (pas facilement ceci dit), Il eu un peu de mal à arranger les choses entre Scott et son ex, cela pris environ 2 semaines. Scott décida que tout était vraiment fini et ils se fréquentèrent en tant qu'ami, pas évident mais la situation devenait urgente et Stiles était de plus en plus tendu.

Ainsi, ils débarquèrent tous les 4 au manoir Hale un jour après les cours. Les sentant venir de loin, Erica et Boyd les attendaient devant la porte bientôt rejoint par Isaac puis Derek qui sauta du toit l'air féroce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda Derek en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

-Demande à Stiles répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Etre le centre d'attention d'autant de personnes qui auraient pu le tuer ne le rassurait pas, mais bon cela devait être fait. Il inspira et se mis entre les deux leaders.

-J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, c'est très important. Comme vous le savez, une meute d'Alpha est arrivée il y a quelques semaines, et les Argent sont sur le qui vive (le regard d'Allison se fit un peu plus dur à l'évocation de son nom) vu les derniers évènements.

-Dis nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà le coupa Derek en serrant les poings.

Stiles lui jeta un regard mauvais et repris comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai réfléchi à un plan, ils vont s'amuser avec nous et nous tuer si on ne fait rien, on ne peut pas les gérer en l'état…

-Vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas les gérer. Vous êtes totalement sans défense, remerciez votre cher Scott.

- C'est de ta faute Derek ! répondit Scott tendu comme un arc.

Derek intervint une seconde fois, n'ayant que faire de la demande de Stiles de ne pas le couper.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, l'énervement le gagnait, il reprit toutefois en haussant la voix, faisant taire Scott par la même occasion

-Personne ici ne peut leur faire face, quand on est en meute, chacun y gagne quelque sorte, sans parler de l'aspect social et de protection, cela empêche quelqu'un de se faire attaquer si il est seul car cela revient à attaquer tout le monde, de plus on sera réellement plus fort comme ça, j'ai lu des histoires, même les humains…

-Aucun humain ne sera mêlé à ça Stiles tu m'entends ? Peut être que Scott a été négligeant vous concernant mais ce n'est pas…

-Pauvre type murmura Lydia en sachant bien que tout le monde l'avait entendu.

-LA FERME DEREK !

Stiles explosa, tous ces mois où il leur avait sauvé les fesses, ou il avait été là pour l'un ou l'autre et ils ne pouvaient même pas le laisser s'expliquer sans le couper ? Certainement pas,

-Vraiment Derek ? VRAIMENT ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser aller jusqu'au bout ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, ont va tous se faire tuer si ça continue, TOUS, et maintenant vous allez tous bien m'écouter !

L'assistance était quelque peu choqué de voir Stiles dans cet état. Derek le regardait comme si une corne lui avait poussé, Boyd avait posé la main sur l'épaule d'Erica que la tension semblait atteindre plus que les autres et Isaac avait avancé d'un pas prêt à agir au cas où.

-Il est temps de ne faire plus qu'un clan maintenant. _Conclut Stiles en regardant tout le monde dans les yeux. _

-Toi ! Pour qui tu te prends gronda Derek, des griffes étaient apparues à la place de ses ongles.

Scott se plaça immédiatement devant son ami

-Ne le touche pas !

L'Alpha souleva Scott par le manteau. Erica parvint en un instant à ses côté, un fleche tiré par Allison frola 4 visages (dont celui de Stiles qui, contrairement à Scott, n'était pas du tout habitué à ça et glapit)

-Derek ! Isaac se mit à côté de son Alpha, le regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il te plait, écoute ce qu'il a à dire, Stiles à raison, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est bon pour personne. On le sait tous ici.

Scott fut reposer à terre mais Stiles n'avait pas fini avec eux, et surtout, avec Derek, il poussa Scott pour passer entre lui et Isaac et se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'Alpha.

-Derek, j'en ai marre, tu veux être le grand méchant loup ? bien ! Tu veux être l'Alpha que tout le monde écoute ? bien ! Mais le peux-tu ? Les menaces et la peur ne font pas de toi un leader, juste quelqu'un martyrise les autres, ce n'est pas du respect, en quoi es-tu différent d'eux ?

Derek était furieux, les crocs apparant, sa main se leva, tout le monde fut suspendu à son geste, sa main tenait la nuque de Stiles qui senti sa colère, et son courage s'enfuir à toute jambe. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le regard meurtrier du loup en face ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pendant quelques secondes, Derek le regarda si intensément qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour pouvoir s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. Son cou était électrique la ou Derek le touchait. Comme si il en émanait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Derek le lâcha, regarda sa main puis Stiles et se retourna vers sa demeure reprenant des traits humain. Il commença à marcher comme pour y entrer. Personne n'osait parler mais ce fut Scott qui rompit le silence en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

-Ce type est presque aussi dangereux et dérangé que les membres de la meute d'Alpha. (_Se tournant vers Derek_) T'approche pas de nous, tu le regretteras. Allons y, on a plus rien à faire ici.

-Scott attends.

C'était Isaac. Scott se raidit.

-Si on fait abstraction de mon Alpha _(il glissa un coup d'œil prudent vers lui, pas de réaction ? bien, il pouvait continuer)_, seriez-vous d'accord pour que nos deux meutes soient unifiées ?

- Moi je ne sais pas, c'est difficile de faire abstraction de ton charmant « dirigeant » répondit Scott à l'attention de Derek. Celui-ci se retourna pour leur faire face mais sans rien dire, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

-Nous sommes ok dit Stiles en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. Mais seulement si certains d'entres nous font des efforts. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être traité comme un sac plastique même si je ne suis qu'un humain !

Lydia chantona « Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag… » Tout le monde, même Derek la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour, Jackson, lui, aurait compris. » Elle tourna les talons et alla s'installer dans la Jeep

Scott remarqua qu'il était aussi visé par la phrase de Stiles il fronça les sourcils en direction de son meilleur ami qui ne cilla pas. Il se contenta d'aller à la jeep, suivi par Allison puis de Stiles. Ils partirent de la propriété des Hale.

**Chez Scott**

Scott était las, il avait parlé avec « sa meute » pendant de longues heures sur ce que cela impliquait pour eux. A la fin de la journée, allongé sur son lit, il ne savait toujours pas comment cela pourrait se faire, pourtant il comprenait le danger que cela représentait d'être seul.

Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Isaac était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il pu arriver aussi près de lui sans qu'il le sente ? Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autres il aurait pu mourir. Le choc lui donna des traits plus animaux.

« -Détends toi, je suis venu en ami.

-Tu n'es pas mon amis Isaac.

-Ouch ! Et bien peut être que je veux l'être à présent.

Cela paru plus que suspicieux aux yeux de Scott mais il l'écouta reprenant son visage parfaitement humain.

-Scott, ton best à raison, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'est ce que j'ai dit quand vous êtes venu et je le pense vraiment. On a besoin de tout le monde. Erica et Boyd sont d'accord avec moi. Je sais que toi et ta petite amie n'aimez pas Derek mais…

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

-Je te demande pardon ? _Isaac était confus, il avait répété son speech aussi, il dut analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

-Allison et moi, c'est fini.

Isaac se mit à rire.

-Oui bien sûr, comme la lune suit le soleil quoi.

-Je te dis que c'est fini, réellement et totalement fini, nous sommes juste potes maintenant ? _Scott retomba sur son lit, agacé et serrant son oreiller contre son torse._

-Isaac, tu es en train de sourire ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! (_ses joues semblaient former un U contre sa volonté, pourquoi souriait-il d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Scott McCall soit en couple ou non ?_ ) Et, tu vas bien ? Parceque pour autant que j'en sache, tu étais plutôt atteins, complètement dingue d'elle, mordu, accro.

Scott se demanda pourquoi à présent Isaac était intéressé par sa situation sentimentale mais il répondit tout de même.

-J'ai compris tu sais ? C'est pas toujours facile mais on fait de notre mieux. Et toi au fait ? Depuis qu'Erica a été transformée elle peut potentiellement avoir les ¾ du lycée, elle ne m'intèresse pas, mais je sens qu'elle dégage quelque chose. Boyd avait déjà du succès avant et n'a d'yeux que pour elle, donc les autres filles n'ont pas de chance avec lui. Mais toi ?

-Moi quoi ? Je n'ai pas changé se défendit l'intrus.

-Oh, allez, tu as toujours eu du charme et maintenant que tu es un loup garous, tu imagines l'effet que tu fais sur les autres ? (_Scott pensait ne pas avoir dit ça à voix haute_)

-Ah oui ? Et quel effet ais je sur toi Scott ?

Isaac posa ses bras de part et d'autres du corps de Scott, toujours allongé, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

-Je... rien, aucun, arrête ça Isaac.

-Ah ah ah, c'est mignon un ptit hétéro qui est perturbé comme ça par un mec.

-Comment ça un ptit hétéro ? Déjà, je suis de la même taille que toi, ensuite, tu es aussi hétéro…non ?

-Non.

-Non ? _répéta Scott sans se rendre compte de la déformation grotesque qu'avait prix sa voix_

-Non, Scott, non, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles mon père me battait après tout.

-Ah… Ow… umh… je ne sais pas comment rebondir après ça ! J'en suis désolé, pas que tu sois gay hein, mais que ton père t'ait battu, quel connard. J'ai le droit de dire que c'était un connard ?

-On dirait Stiles.

Cela eu pour mérite de couper Scott qui souris nerveusement. Il était mal à l'aise mais cela leur permis d'engager la conversation. Isaac assis au pied du lit, sa tête était à la hauteur du visage de Scott. Ils discutèrent si longtemps que le soleil montrait le bout de son nez quand Scott s'aperçu qu'il n'avait donc pas dormi et que l'intrus parti par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait parler aussi longtemps à quelqu'un en dehors de son best ou de son ex. Il sentait l'odeur d'Isaac partout dans sa chambre, son pouls accéléra un peu. _Hola Scott, calmes toi, tu t'égare totalement là_.

**Chez Stiles**

Stiles était fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement, son coup d'éclat de l'après midi lui valu un contre coup étrange. Il avait eu peu d'occasions d'agir avec autant de bravoure :

« Mouhahahaha, t'as vu ça mon vieux ? Ils buvaient tes paroles ! Encore une fois, Stiles sauves la veuve et l'orphelin ou plutôt le loup garou et l'humain ! »

Il fanfaronna ainsi du salon à la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de son père en uniforme. Il ne demande rien, laissant son fils avec son sourire satisfait et faisant la toupie jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il passa dans la salle de bain puis revint dans la chambre en peignoir et boxer. Il fit des poses devant le miroir comme si une toute nouvelle virilité l'enrobait à présent aussi, quand il vit une paire d'yeux rouge dans le reflet de son miroir, il trébucha, et manqua tomber. Seul le miroir le rattrapa. Il se tourna d'un bon vif attrapant au passage une fiole sur son bureau pour faire face à l'intrus.

-Et bien alors Stilinski, où est passé ton courage de tout à l'heure ? _Demanda Derek en sortant de l'ombre._

Stiles ferma son peignoir d'un geste vif en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça demanda le loup en montrant la fiole dans la main de l'humain.

-Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ?

-Et toi, tu poses toujours des questions stupides ?

-Probablement que mes questions sont au niveau de celui à qui elles sont destinés.

Il se retrouva aussitôt plaqué contre le mur, le peignoir ayant amorti considérablement l'impact et le bruit, pour autant Stiles ne fut vraiment pas rassuré par la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de l'Alpha.

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…

-Derek, Derek, Derek… (_Un petit coup de nouveau contre le mur)_

_-_Quand apprendras-tu à tenir ta langue ? Pour ton propre bien ?

-Quand tu cesseras de vouloir tuer tout le monde, pour ton propre bien.

Stiles avait la répartie facile, Derek dû faire un effort pour couper court à son envie de se servir du corps entre ses mains comme d'un cerf volant.

-Tu vois (_repris Stiles_), c'est de cette attitude dont je parlais ! Tu ne peux pas être comme ça tout le temps ! Tu ne peux pas toujours nous, me menacer ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait ton aura meurtrière en permanence ? Est-ce que tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ou juste avec moi ?

Derek grogna et lacha Stiles. Il remit correctement le peignoir du jeune homme en remarquant qu'il n'avait rien en dessous hormis un boxer. Son regard s'attarda étrangement longtemps et Stiles le remarqua.

-Derek ? Euh… C'est moi ou tu regardes mon boxer ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

-Je suis venu pour te parler de cet après midi. Je n'aime pas ce que tu as dit, mais tu as raison sur le fond.

-Pourquoi tes yeux deviennent rouges quand tu dis ça ? _Demanda Stiles en n'osant pas s'approcher_

Derek passa ses mains sur son visage, le jeune homme avait une sorte de don pour l'exaspérer et poser des questions incongrues. Dans son monde de ronds, Stiles lui apparaissait comme un carré.

Derek se leva et sauta par la fenêtre sans se retourner. Il couru dans la foret et quand il fut certains d'être seul, il s'autorisa à sourire. Il allait avoir une vraie meute, une vraie famille. Après toutes ces années, est-ce que les choses commençaient à aller mieux ?

Pendant se temps Stiles chercha un peu du regard ou le loup avait disparu, il ferma sa fenêtre, retira le peignoir de ta peau pâle et s'allongea. Etait-il possible que Derek soit prêt à faire des « efforts » ? Stiles rigola tout seul en se disant que associé à Derek, ce terme était presque une insulte. Il avait hâte de voir là suite des évènements.

A ce moment là, au détour d'une rue, un homme se faisait attaqué. Un cris vite étouffé et à peine quelques goutte de sang.


	2. Rencontres

2nd fanfic, cette fois basé sur Teen Wolf. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. StillesxDerek et ScottxIsaac. Au programme : De nouveaux venu et des passages « subjectifs »

Au cours de la semaine, 3 meurtres avaient eu lieu dans la région. Le père de Stiles était sur le qui vive. La situation commençait à leur échapper et les agents fédéraux se sentaient impuissant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls en mouvement, certains Argent étaient arrivés en renfort, Allison tenait la meute au courant mais il lui devenait de plus en plus compliquer de les contacter sans éveiller les soupçons, heureusement, son père semblait la comprendre un peu mieux ces temps-ci, son soutient lui était précieux.

Ils avaient capturé un Oméga en pleine rue et au beau milieu de la journée, c'était inconcevable, pourtant il était bel et bien là, récemment transformé il ne se contrôlait même plus. Dans la ville voisine, ils avaient trouvé sous un hôtel des dizaines de corps, des personnes qui avaient des morsures, ils auraient du être transformé mais n'avaient pas survécu. Quand Allison en parla a Derek, il du faire un effort pour ne pas casser encore plus la fragile bâtisse qui lui servait de résidence.

« Ca signifie qu'il y a un ou plusieurs Alpha dehors qui font n'importe quoi et essaient de transformer le plus de monde possible.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être la meute d'Alpha ? _demanda Scott l'air sombre_

-Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer à moins de pouvoir examiner l'un des corps ou l'Oméga que les Argent ont mais ce serait trop dangereux. Je pense qu'on peut trouver l'un des membres de la meute mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissants. Nous ne sommes même pas unis pour le moment.

-D'ailleurs comment ça se passe ça ? Il faut un rituel ? Un simple serment d'allégeance ? Il va falloir qu'on devienne des garous ? Parce que bon, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir ça. _Demanda Stiles en cherchant des appuis du côté d'Allison (Lydia était absente)_

-Vous n'avez pas à être transformé l'informa Derek, un humain peut être dans une meute de Loup garou mais j'ai des recherches à faire encore, Lydia, Erica et Boyd sont sur le coup. Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de vérifier.

-Génial ! Parce que virer poilu comme ça. Non pas que ça ne vous aille pas les gars mais moi je suis plutôt du genre imberbe tout ça et je suis sur que Lydia…

-La ferme Stiles, tu parle trop.

-Oui Chef, Okey Chef _répondit Stiles en faisant un salut militaire ce qui mena Derek à rouler des yeux_ « Oh, ce type… » Pensa t-il en le voyant sourire de toute ses dents.

-Tiens nous au courant quand tu auras du nouveau alors _conclu Scott en ramassant ses affaires_. Au fait, où est Isaac ?

Derek leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, je ne le « sens » pas.

-Tu es trop curieux.

-Si on doit faire parti de la même meute, _coupa Allison_, il va falloir qu'on soit honnête les uns avec les autres. Pas de cachotteries, ça ne même à rien de bon.

Derek inspira, regarda la jeune femme qui ne cilla pas, tourna son regard vers Scott et lui dit :

-Il est sur une piste, il à repéré un Oméga un peu plus tôt donc il va le capturer et nous l'amener.

-Tu l'as envoyé attraper un Oméga tout seul ? Avec la meute d'Alpha dehors _? Les yeux de Scott s'ouvrirent en grand, il tenta de sentir l'odeur d'Isaac de plus belle, sans succès._

_-_J'ai confiance en lui.

Tous le fixèrent. Derek, avoir confiance en quelqu'un ? Derek Hale ? Derek-envie-de-meutre-Hale venait de dire qu'il avait confiance en quelqu'un ? Certes, c'était son Beta mais tout de même…

-Quoi ? Un problème ? _Demanda t-il aux 3 autres_.

- Non, aucun souci. » _Lui répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire_. Bon bah on va y aller hein ? Il commence à se faire tard.

Ils sortirent donc tout les trois tandis que le soleil commençait à décroître. Ils amrchaient dans la forêt depuis une dizaine de minutes quand ils entendirent du bruit. Deux loups au pelage roux approchèrent. Immédiatement Scott se transforma et Allison sorti son arbalète.

« Stiles, retourne chez Derek, préviens le »

L'humain se retourna en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il détala aussi vite que possible. Il ne devait être qu'à 5 min de chez Derek, Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit un choc et sombra dans les ténèbres

S**tiles**

Une douleur me saisi au crâne. Avant de bouger, j'essai de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs. Scott qui me demande d'aller trouver Derek, je me mets à courir et…rien. Je peux en déduire plusieurs choses, la première est que je suis vivant, chouette, la seconde : soit on m'a assomé, soit j'ai trébuché. Okay, je suis un peu maladroit parfois mais quand même ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là, comme ça ? Bon, je vais ouvrir un œil, juste pour vérifier que je ne suis pas dans un piège.

« -Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir longtemps »

C'est une voix féminine. Si c'est une louve, ça ne sert à rien que je fasse semblant. Autant que j'ouvre les yeux alors.

Des feuilles, je suis allongé par terre et mon mal de crâne est toujours la. Je sens que l'on m'attrape et que l'on me force à être plus ou moins assis. Une jeune femme se tient devant moi.

« Suis-je au paradis ?

Elle se met à rire. Pas vraiment un rire que je qualifierais de mignon ou féminin. Un rire qui n'a pas l'air de cacher beaucoup de bons sentiments. Debout, elle me toise. Un feu est allumé et me permets de la détaillé en 4e vitesse. Elle doit être d'origine indienne, pas d'Amérique, mais d'Inde, ses cheveux descendent jusqu'à ses mollets, la vache ! Elle n'est pas vilaine, pas belle non plus hein, mais bon, quelconque.

Il serait peut être temps que je me relève. Je prends appuis par terre mais tendis que je me mets debout, elle me donne un coup de pied que je n'ai pas l'occasion de bloquer et me revoilà par terre. Ses yeux ont une lueur verte. Je tousse un coup et lui demande :

-Tu es l'une des Alpha ? La meute qui est arrivé dans le coin.

-Keelya, enchantée dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu es avec lui non ?

-Lui qui ?

Elle se déplace et de l'autre côté du feu, contre un arbre, il y a quelqu'un attaché. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est, sa tête pends lamentablement sur son torse et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est dans un sale état vu les reflets de la lune et des flammes sur certaines traces de sang.

-Je ne le connais pas, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le connais ?

J'essai de gagner du temps, il faut que je trouve un plan ! Oh, je l'ai peut être encore ? En me tortillant je sens que c'est bon, je l'ai encore, Dieu bénisse Lydia. Il me faut juste une occasion… Merde, elle s'approche.

Elle prend ma mâchoire entre sa main toujours humaine et me force à regarder de nouveau.

-En es-tu sûre, Stiles ?

Je suis choqué qu'elle sache mon prénom, mais je ne le montre pas, en revanche, je me lève et m'approche un peu du corps pour mieux voir. L'individu gémit et WHAT THE FUCK ? Qu'est-ce que Isaac fait ici ? J'ai du mal à cacher ma surprise cette fois et regarde tour à tour Keelya et Isaac.

-Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

-Umh… non, pas encore… Il n'est pas très coopératif. Tu vois, on savait que la famille Hale avait peu d'honneur mais à ce point ? Se tuer les uns les autres, trouver le moyen de faire apparaitre un Kamina, Manipuler des gens pour les transformer et en parlant de transformer, semer des Omégas comme ça ? Tss, tss, ça fait désordre.

Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille et finit dans un murmure

-Savais-tu que j'avais de la famille ici ? Oui, j'avais, parce que l'un de vos petits rejetons les as tué. Je suis venu pour réclamé vengeance, il a pris ma famille ? Je vais prendre la sienne.

Elle ponctue sa phrase par un coup de langue dans mon cou qui me fait frémir, et pas de plaisir.

-Tu te trompes, la moitié de ce que tu as raconté n'est pas vrai et on n'a rien à voir avec ces nouveaux nés. En plus, Derek n'est attaché à personne, absolument personne. Le seul membre de sa famille en vie est son oncle, tu devrais aller le chercher (et te faire bouffer par la même occasion)

-Oh, c'est ce qu'il dit aussi _(elle désigne Isaac),_ mais j'ai senti l'odeur de votre chef de meute sur la dernière attaque. De plus, la dernière grosse attaque a eu lieu peu avant qu'il arrive en ville. On pense qu'il en sait long dessus. En tout cas, ce serait un drôle de coïncidences.

-Je ne comprends pas, Derek n'a rien à voir là dedans, ce n'est pas…

-Ce n'est pas quoi ? Un meurtrier ? _Crache t-elle avec mépris._

Son regard me gêne, j'ai du mal à penser. Derek ? Un meurtrier ? Il a déjà été accusé à tort par le passé, okay, il a transformé trois personnes du lycée, mais de la à mordre en masse… non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Vois ça comme un service que je te rends. Livre moi Hale et je t'épargnerai.

Un hurlement de loup se fait entendre. Quelques secondes après, deux formes apparaissent près d'Isaac. Je reconnais Boyd et Erica sous leur forme hybride.

-Vous croyez que ce sont deux Bêta comme vous qui vont me faire peur ? »

Keelya se tourne vers eux, les yeux couleur émeraude. C'est mon moment ! Je sors ma fiole et la lance sur elle en me jetant à terre. Une petite explosion l'atteint à l'épaule et le liquide commence à se répandre sur elle en s'enflammant. Elle hurle et tombe, Boyd lui saute dessus. En une fraction de seconde elle se change en un loup complet, le produit agit toujours. Cette petite bombe anti-loup est une réussite. Heureusement, parcequ'on ne l'a même pas testé jusqu'à présent. Bref, détachons Isaac pendant que les trois autres se battent. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné. La douce et fragile Erica , enfin celle d'avant, qui attrape les cheveux de cette dingo et la balance sur un arbre. Boyd qui lui lanceun tronc dessus, Un retour à l'envoyeur qui manque de m'atteindre… Isaac, c'est vrai, je l'oubli celui là.

« Isaac ! Isaac ! Réveilles toi bordel ! C'est pas le moment de faire ta belle au bois dormant… même si tu es dans un bois.

Il secoue la tête et émerge un peu.

-Mmmmphhh, Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il y a une femme, c'est une femme qui m'a fait ça…

-Oui, oui, je sais, elle est derrière, occupée pour le moment, mais il va falloir te détacher, alors relève toi un peu que j'ai un meilleur accès au nœud. »

Il s'exécute et je peux le détacher. Il renifle la corde.

« Pouah, c'est imbibé de tue loup cette connerie ! » Aussitôt, il se change en hybride et passe à l'attaque. Il semble plutôt vite requinqué, ah, il trébuche. Je n'ai rien dit.

« Isaac attention !»

Mais c'est trop tard, il est balancé contre un arbre et une branche lui passe à travers la cuisse.

Des lumières percent à travers le bois. Des lampes torches deviennent de plus en plus visibles. Quelqu'un arrive. Ils doivent être plusieurs. Des coups de feu retentissent. Des Argents ?!

« Tss, on se reverra bientôt mes mignons » Keelya disparait à travers les arbres. Isaac arrive à se dégager et se relever, Erica et Boyd reprennent leur forme humaine, un peu ensanglanté ils remercient le ciel de l'arrivée des Argent. En tout cas pendant une seconde car c'est tendus au maximum qu'ils voient apparaître Allison, son père et deux autres hommes armés.

« C'est bon, ceux là sont avec nous » dit la jeune femme d'emblé avant de s'entretenir avec ses hommes, puis les loups. Son père avait l'air méfiant, mais ils ne tireront pas sur eux qui et en échange de cette « tranquillité » ils avaient tout de même du « conclure un marché » auprès des Argent.

Ils repartirent à la recherche de l'autre Alpha qui s'était enfuie. Boyd aidait Isaac à rentrer chez eux, donc chez Derek avec Erica et Stiles.

Scott

Je fais les cents pas Chez Derek, j'ai des douleurs du combat contre ces deux là. Heureusement, Allison n'a rien non plus. On s'est fait si vite maitrisé… AAAAHHH j'enrage.

« Je ne le crois pas du tout, ce type, je pointe Felipe du doigt, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Stiles et Isaac ont disparu et se présente comme une fleur en prétendant ne rien savoir ? » Je me tourne vers lui et le saisi par le col

« Où sont-ils ? OU SONT-ILS ?

Le mexicain reste calme et se contente de retirer lentement mais fermement mes mains de son cou.

-Je vous le répète, je n'en sais rien. Les ordres étaient stricts, on ne s'attaque pas aux humains.

-Et les attaques ? Les Omega que vous créez ?

-Nous n'y sommes pour rien, d'ailleurs nous pensions que c'était vous. Mais de toute évidence nous avons du nous trompé.

Derek reste assis dans son fauteuil à nous observer. Lumia, la sœur de Felipe est assise à côté de lui. Ces deux la se connaissent depuis leur enfance, la tête de Derek quand ils ont débarqué ? Dommage que Stiles n'ait rien vu. Oh Stiles, dans quoi es-tu allé te mettre encore ?

Enfin, Derek parla :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous de retour ici ?

-Les terres de notre enfances nous manques lui répond elle avec un sourire d'une infinie douceur. Derek grogne.

Oh, tout doux mon loup, je plaisante. Nous suivons un Alpha renégat qui sème beaucoup de mort dernièrement. Ses déplacements concordent étrangement avec lui tiens.

Son regard se fait rêveur.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi, vous n'avez senti mon odeur que sur la dernière attaque non ?

-En effet, en effet…

Ais-je besoin de dire à haute voix que c'est un coup monté ?

-Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois qu'on t'accusera de meurtre fis je remarquer, ce qui me valu un regard furieux de mon futur Alpha. Je détourne la tête pour cacher mon sourire.

Je sens une odeur familière.

-Ils arrivent » _dit Derek en se levant_

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Les arrivants se figes en voyant les deux inconnus dans le salon assis comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, nous prenons congés. Félipe ?

-J'arrive sœurette. »

Ils passent devant les autres sans même un regard. Un « à bientôt » résonne et le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ferme. La tension ne se relâche pas, les regards vers Derek veulent des réponses.

« Installez Isaac ici, appelez Lydia et Allison, nous devons parler ».

Je cours vers Stiles et vérifie qu'il va bien, il plaisante en disant que la prochaine fois que je l'abandonne aux mains de l'ennemi, il me le fera payer. Derek à l'air furieux, il se lève et s'approche de Stiles, il lui inspecte le cou sans ménagement comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

« Hey, doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? _demande Stiles en ponctuant sa phrase de aïe et de ouïlle._

-Je vérifiais quelque chose. _Il s 'éloigne._

-Tu vérifiais quoi dans mon cou, Derek ? _Stiles ne lâche rien quand il veut savoir quelque chose._

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu as l'air vachement soulagé en tout cas.

Le visage de Derek se ferme et je reporte mon attention sur les autres. Ils semblent plutôt ok. Je m'approche d'Isaac, je me sens mal. Il me sourit un peu difficilement et je ressens le besoin d'être à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'est étrange. Je m'avance et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant

- Fais-moi de la place stp. »

Isaac soulève le haut de son corps et je m'assois, mais il s'effondre presque aussi sec sur mes cuisses. La situation est un peu bizarre, on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit très intime, pourtant le voilà avec sa tête sur mes cuisses.

Lydia et Allison arrive environ 30 min plus tard. Je n'ose pas vraiment la regarder dans les yeux, non seulement je devais fréquenter mon ex pour qui j'avais encore des sentiments mais en plus j'avais un mec sur mes cuisses alors que la seule personne qui n'ait jamais fait ça c'était elle.

Isaac se relève. Je le regarde avec interrogation mais il tourne la tête. Etrange. Je me sens un peu plus détendu en tout cas.

La soirée fut longue. Chacun mis en commun ce qu'il savait.

Apparemment les Alpha avaient initialement prévu d'annexer Boston mais quand ils avaient vu que Derek Hale était là, Felipe et Lumia ses anciens voisins et accessoirement des membres de cette meutes avaient fait en sorte qu'on les laisse tranquille. A vrai dire, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Un Alpha (qu'ils prenaient pour Derek) lachait des nouveaux nés un peu partout à travers le pays sans prendre le soin de les éduquer ce qui risquait de les exposer et de tous les faire tuer.

Ils n'avaient pas confiance dans cette meute mais pour le moment ils ne devraient pas se faire embêter de nouveau.

Il devenait en revanche urgent de former une vraie meute pour eux. Derek voulait absolument que cela soit faire au plus vite mais il manquait d'expérience et Peter se contentait d'apparaitre inopinément puis de disparaitre. On ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

Selon Lydia, Les Bêtas appartiennent de fait à celui qui les a transformé donc Boyd, Erica et Isaac n'avaient pas de soucis en revanche, Techniquement, Scott était rattaché à Peter même si celui-ci était mort (mais revenu à la vie). Puis ils restaient eux, les 3 humains.

Il y avait un rituel anciens qu'elle avait du traduire à partir d'une langue obscure. Elle annonça qu'elle l'avait apprise en 4e pour passer le temps (elle se re maquillait en disant cela d'un air désinvolte sous le regard émerveillé de Stiles et médusé des autres).

Cela consistait à ce qu'ils versent tous un peu de sang dans un bol, mélanger à quelques herbes puis que l'Alpha récite certaines phrases (avec la bonne prononciation), qu'il mette la mixture sur les lèvres, le front, et le cœur de chacun à commencer par lui et normalement quelque chose se passerait pour signifier que ça aurait fonctionner. Malheureusement, le quelque chose n'était jamais mentionné et ça ne rassurait ni Scott, ni Stiles. Boyd semblait plutôt impatient.

Ils le feraient à la prochaine pleine lune, soit vendredi, dans 3 jours.

« Aux fait, Vous trois _(il désigna les humains)_ Vous ne devez pas vous faire approcher par les autres loups. Ils pourraient vous revendiquer. Derek les regarda tour à tour. Allison ne risquait pas grand-chose car elle savait se défendre, Lydia suivrait ses indications même si elle faisait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire (de toute manière, elle resterait avec Allison jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait).

Il attrapa Stiles tandis que tout le monde se séparait. Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

-Toi, je sais que tu es un aimant à problème.

-Sympas…

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne laisse personne te marquer ?

-Oui oui, (Stiles roula des yeux) il n'y a que toi qui puisse me marquer.

-C'est à peu près l'idée _lui répondit Derek en mettant son doigt sur la poitrine du plus jeune._

Stiles s'enveloppa dans ses bras en mimant une femme.

-Vous en voulez à ma vertu Mr Hale, vous appelez cela me marquer mais je sais ce que cela signifie. »

Stiles rigola tandis que Derek le jeta littéralement hors de sa demeure. Il grogna de frustration tandis qu'au détour d'un miroir il se voyait rougir.


	3. Peurs

Voici le 3e chapitre. Chapitre plutôt centré sur l'action. J'espère être arrivé à retranscrire correctement les scènes comme je les ai imaginés.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait des review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que j'arriverai à ne pas rendre l'histoire trop compliqué.

Chapitre 3 – Peurs.

**Stiles**

J'envoi valser mon sac sur la chaise de ma chambre. Mon père est en bas et se prépare pour son tour de garde au poste. Il bosse trop.

« Demain, tout sera différent » je pense en m'allongeant sur mon lit. « Bon, je resterai humain normalement, enfin si la traduction faite par Lydia est bonne. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais je n'ai pas confiance dans ces auteurs qui ont tendance à ne pas totalement expliciter les choses dans leurs vieux bouquins, c'est comme ça qu'on croit lire chien et qu'on finit comme le minotaure ! ».

J'entends un bruit, comme du verre qui se casse. Je me fige. Ce n'est probablement que mon père, j'essai de me détendre mais j'entends un coup de feu. Mon cœur fait un bond, je me jette hors du lit, prends une des fioles qu'on a faite avec Lydia et Allison (un mélange de Tue Loup, d'acide et d'un agent inflammable). Juste au cas où, ça me permettra de gagner quelques secondes. J'espère que mon père va bien, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée et me percute. J'ai mal et je tombe, me cognant contre l'un des coins de mon lit. La fiole ? Ou est la fiole ? Je lève la tête et entends le ricanement de Keelya.

« -Toi, je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

-Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser mais c'est difficile de le penser sincèrement alors que tu as tenté de me tuer.

-Te tuer ? Non, non Stiles, je vais m'amuser avec toi, tu me supplieras d'en finir, comme j'en ai fini avec ton père.

Je reste là, incrédule.

-Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elle se met à rire, saisi ma main et me tord un doigt, une douleur fulgurante me submerge, elle me donne une baffe qui résonne partout dans mon crâne.

-Je sais que vous comptez vous associer à Hale, ça ne te fais rien de savoir qu'il a tué autant de gens ?

-Je te le répète, il n'y est pour rien, je sais que tu veux ta vengeance, mais tu vise le mauvais gars !

-Tu savais que les loups garous peuvent modifier la mémoire des humains ?

Je suis toujours sonné et je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. Où veut-elle en venir ?

-Je ne comprends pas

-Toi et tes petits amis, vous auriez très bien pu vous faire manipuler par ce sale chien.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, Il ne ferait pas ça, il n'aurait pas pu.

-Réfléchis bien Stiles, tu ne trouve jamais son comportement suspect ? Comment pourrais-tu affirmer qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ça sur toi ? Crois-tu qu'après ce que son ex copine Argent lui a fait il aurait accordé sa confiance aux humains ? A votre chère… quel est son nom déjà ? Allison ? Elle l'a vu tué sa tante d'ailleurs, et n'était-il pas responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Oh, voyons Stiles. Admettons que ce ne soit pas lui, il doit au moins être son complice. Son odeur était là, près de ma famille. Il sait Stiles, oh oui, il sait qui a fait ça. Et je lui ferais cracher le morceau.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Derek peut être un vrai trouduc, certes mais…Ais-je confiance en Derek ? Je lui ai déjà sauvé la vie mais… Il saurait et nous l'aurait pas dit ? Non, Impossible, nous sommes du même côté.

-Umh, tu doutes ? Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Elle veut que je la regarde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas, je me débats, je lutte, je gigote. Elle m'attrape les poignets et tire d'un coup sec. Je hurle, je pleure. Je veux qu'elle parte, j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois les siens briller de plus en plus, un éclat vert émeraude. Je sens que quelque chose veut s'insinuer en moi, comme de l'huile qui tenteront de se mélanger à de l'eau. Des images commencent à m'assaillir. Je vois Derek mordre mon père, son sang gicle sur tout le visage du loup garou. J'essai de courir vers eux, mais je n'y arrive pas. La seconde d'après je le vois arriver derrière Allison qui est assisse et lui briser le cou. Scott arrive, il le soulève et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur son genou, lui brisant la colonne vertébrale. Le corps de Scott fait un angle ridicule. Erica est sur un lit, il l'étrangle tandis qu'elle tient la main sans vie de Boyd, la gorge tranchée. Je le vois ensuite allongé sur un autre lit, à baldaquin celui là, sur le dos. Il est nu, pourtant je ne peux pas voir son bas ventre car quelque chose est devant. Je veux regarder et en même temps je ne le veux pas, pas Derek, pas comme ça. Quelqu'un, une chevelure rousse. Lydia. Lydia est en train de faire une fellation à Derek. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Isaac arrive, nu également, il se penche et embrasse son Alpha, celui-ci lui roule une pelle et maintient la tête de Lydia tandis qu'il jouit dans sa bouche. Je vois son maquillage couler, ses larmes. Je vois des traces de griffes partout sur le corps d'Isaac et je le vois lui. Son regard, il m'est adressé. Il à l'air mauvais, il veut que je souffre, il se transforme, mi humain, mi loup. Il s'approche de mon corps. Je ne peux pas bouger, je n'y arrive pas, non, non… J'hurle, encore et toujours. « Derek, s'il te plait, arrête, m'approche pas, non. Assassin, assassin, assassin, me touche pas, casses toi, casses toi !». Il trace avec sa griffe un trait du haut de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril, il approche son visage et me donne un coup de langue. « Laisse moi, laisse moi, Derek, je t'en prie ». Mes larmes coulent et coulent encore, je le vois se transformer en loup, je suis allongé à terre, je veux m'enfuir mais rien n'y fait. Je sens que ma peu r le nourrit, qu'il la goûte, qu'il la fait rouleau sous sa langue, qu'il aime me voir ainsi. Je vois son museau, ses crocs au dessus de ma poitrine. Je sens sa morsure, il me mange, il me dévore, et je le sens, je le vois, il me bouffe littéralement et enfin, relever sa tête, humaine, du sang sur tout son visage, mon sang. Je sombre…

**Derek**

J'ai une mauvaise impression. Il me manque une pièce du puzzle. L'une des Alpha veut ma peau parce qu'elle pense que je suis mêlé à la création des Omega. Felipe et Lumia débarquent après des années sans nouvelles et font aussi partie de ce clan. Ils cherchent tous ce type mais aucun d'eux n'a réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Il les balades.

Je ne peux pas laisser cette ville dans leur main. C'est MON territoire. Quand nous aurons formé la meute nous serons prêts.

Selon Lydia, la force d'une meute, la puissance que nous aurons dépendra de la force de nos liens. Tss, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y a ait des choses qui impliquent des « sentiments « ? Enfin, ceci explique pourquoi la plupart des meutes sont des membres d'une même famille. Mais j'ai aussi entendu qu'incorporer un humain dans une meute était difficile. Ils vont être la cible des autres meurtres et ça va les changer je pense. Quand j'étais petit ma mère me racontait cette histoire comme quoi un des clans fondateurs avait un jour accueilli des humains parmi eux. Qu'une des humaine et l'Alpha sont tombés amoureux mais qu'un autre Alpha qui était dans la meute est devenu jaloux. Quand ils ont fait le rituel, le cocktail explosif de sentiments et de pouvoir a rendu certains membres fous et ils se sont entretués.

Ca ne risque pas de nous arriver… Quoique avec Scott et Allison, Erica et Boyd… J'aviserai, je suis l'Alpha, je vais y arriver. Il le faut. Être uni et sur la même longueur me semble presque plus difficile que de lutter contre la meute d'Alpha, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je réfléchi en me baladant dans la forêt. J'essai de sentir Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Erica est à la maison. Boyd et Isaac semblent...courir ? Pourquoi courent-ils vers la ville comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Je me transforme en loup et cours aussi vite que je le peux. Je les rattrape, ils m'expliquent avoir reçu un sms de Scott qui leur disait avoir repéré l'un des Alpha en ville et qu'il était à sa poursuite.

J'hume l'air ambiant, je la sens, une odeur inhabituelle. Vers l'Est, ils me suivent. Je repère Scott qui semble avoir perdu la trace et lui dit de nous suivre. Je suis l'odeur de cet Alpha et me rends compte qu'elle nous même tout droit chez le Sheriff.

D'une voix étranglée Scott me dit

« Il est là, il est chez Stiles ! On doit se dépêcher! »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il détale et s'engouffre dans la demeure. Il ne se contrôle pas, son impatience pourrait tous nous tuer. Nous le suivons. Le sheriff est à terre mais j'entends les battements de son cœur, il est vivant.

J'entends crier « STILES ! »

Mon cœur bats si fort que j'en ai mal, je grimpe aussi rapidement que je le peux, repère la chambre de Stiles d'où une pale lumière s'échappe.

J'entre, la 1ère chose que je vois est son lit cassé. Scott est debout, tremblant, Stiles est assis par terre dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Une main serre ses genoux tandis que l'autre griffe son visage. Son regard est vide, blanc. Je dois faire quelque chose.

« Boyd, Appel Lydia, Allison et Erica, dis leur de venir, TOUT DE SUITE. »

Scott s'approche de son meilleur ami, seulement maintenant j'entends ce que murmure Stiles.

« Assasin, c'est toi, assassin, me bouffe pas, dégage, ah ah, menteur, traitre… » Scott se baisse prudemment et essai de prendre la main de son meilleur amis. Mais celui-ci ne réagi pas, comme si il ne le voyait pas. Au moins, il ne se lacère plus le visage.

« Oh non Stiles, regardes moi, s'il te plait ».Je le vois tenter de capter son attention mais rien ne fonctionne. Je me sens impuissant, si Scott n'arrive pas à le ramener ? Qui le pourrait ?

Nous restons ainsi à attendre une vingtaine de minutes, les filles débarquent. Lydia semble choquée, mais elle sort un énorme livre de son sac et commence à le feuilleter.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour de la lecture _lui dit Boyd._

-Je sais ce que je fais, j'ai déjà vu ses symptômes. Ca ressemble à ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand…

-Quand Peter t'a manipulé finis-je par dire.

Son regard se fait fuyant.

-C'est ça. D'après ce livre, si tu le marque ça devrait annuler l'emprise que la personne qui a fait ça à sur lui. Normalement.

- On n'a pas le temps pour de l'approximatif ! _hurle presque Scott, paniqué_.

-Allison, Erica, emmenez le _demande Lydia_. On a besoin que d'un Alpha et de calme.

-Non, je reste ! C'est Stiles !

J'admire sa détermination.

-Très bien, Hormis Lydia et Scott, le reste descendez, occupez-vous du père. »

Ils acquissent et nous nous retrouvons à 4 dans la chambre

« Si je le marque, il va m'appartenir, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je savais peu de choses sur les loups garou, j'en apprends un peu tout les jours mais beaucoup de parties de mon éducation lycanthropes n'ont pas eu le temps de m'être transmise me rappelais-je avec tristesse. Je connaissais l'essentiel grâce à ma sœur, mais même elle n'avait pu apprendre un nombre de choses dont je ressentais chaque jour le poid.

-Ca ira me _dit Lydia_, tu dois juste allez suffisamment loin pour chasser les résidus de pouvoir de la personne qui lui a fait ça, mais arrête toi avant de partager ton sang avec lui, d'accord ?

-Tu es sure que ça va fonctionner _demanda Scott en relevant Stiles qui avait l'air d'un pantin._

-Ce n'est que de la théorie Scott, je ne suis pas experte en lycanthropie.

-Tu es sure que c'est sans danger ?

Elle souffle et me jette un regard exaspéré.

Je grogne vers Scott qui grogne lui aussi. Génial.

Je m'approche de Stiles, son regard vide me fait mal. Subitement il se tourne vers moi. Sous le coup de la surprise je me fige et ne voit pas son poing arriver dans mon visage. La vache ! Il cogne fort ! Trop fort pour un humain. Il se jette en entier sur moi ce qui me fait basculer à terre. Il me frappe, me griffe, Scott l'attrape par derrière et le force à se relever. Il a quand même le temps de me donner un coup de pied dans le menton qui me fait sentir le gout métallique de mon propre sang.

Je sens que les autres ont emporté le père de Stiles hors d'ici, nous n'aurons pas de renfort.

Je ne veux pas le blesser. Scott non plus, il a de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenant son meilleur ami sans lui faire mal.

« Je ne serais jamais à toi Derek, jamais ! Assassin, traitre, ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas ! Tu les as tous tué ! Tu sais qui a fait tout ça Hale ! Me mange pas, me mange pas, noooon »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je vais lui faire fermer sa bouche vite fait bien fait.

Je m'approche et le force à découvrir son cou sans ménagement. Il ne cesse pas de parler, de m'insulter plutôt.

« Sale chien, je te crèverai, me touche pas, me touche pas, je te hais Derek tu m'entends ? Je te hais ! J'aurais du te laisser crever dans cette maudite piscine !» Je le vois pleurer, je le sens essayer de bouger mais nous sommes bien trop fort pour lui. Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, je vais le marquer. Toujours sous ma forme humaine, je le mords au niveau du cou. Il cesse de gigoter. J'enfonce mes dents dans sa chair à l'en faire saigner, j'entends ses sanglots et ses suppliques. Oui, il me supplie de ne pas faire ça, il gémit de peur, il essai de fuir, mais il est ma proie et je ne lâche JAMAIS mes proies. Je pose ma paume sur son front, donne des coups de langues sur la trace sanguinolente de mes dents dans sa chair de gauche à droite et avec toute ma volonté, j'essai de saisir le lien qui l'unit à celui qui lui à fait ça. Je le sens comme un mur métaphysique que je brise sans effort et sans le moindre doute.

Stiles émet un hoquet et s'effondre dans mes bras.

**Scott**

Je vois le corps de mon meilleur ami s'effondrer sur Derek. J'ai peur. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai l'impression de ne plus entendre son cœur. Je m'apprêter à le dire quand Derek pose un doigt devant sa bouche pour me signaler de la fermer. En faisant plus attention je remarque que son cœur bat normalement. Stiles est endormi. Je suis soulagé et je sens la main de Lydia sur mon bras. Elle s'est accrochée à moi durant les dernières minutes, sans bruit. Il pose le corps dans son lit. Derek à souvent l'air sombre, mais là ça semble pire. Il n'est que ténébres.

« Je vais rester là cette nuit. Prenez des nouvelles de son père. Lydia, rejoint Boyd, lui et les autres veilleront sur toi ».

La rousse acquiesce puis part, me laissant seul avec Derek et Stiles endormi.

« Pourquoi ils s'attaquent à lui ? Ça fait deux fois.

-Je ne sais pas Scott.

-Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'en vouloir. Il n'a réagi comme ça qu'avec toi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Que quelqu'un me vise, essai de m'atteindre à travers lui.

-Tu veux dire que c'est ta faute ? (_C'est injuste, je le sais, mais il faut que ça sorte et il est bien trop mystérieux depuis le début de l'affaire). Il tourne son regard sombre vers moi._

_-_Que veux-tu dire ? (_ses yeux deviennent rouges_)

-Moi aussi je peux faire briller mes yeux, mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a qu'Isaac qui ait été attaqué aussi. Et il n'a pas finis comme ça, à moitié fou ! Vu ce que disait Stiles, il t'en voulait. Il a parlé de le manger Derek, tu ne sens pas qu'il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? (_La colère m'échappe_)

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Scott, tu ne vois pas qu'ils essaient de nous diviser ? Ils ne veulent pas que nous devenions plus puissant ils…

-Ce n'est pas une putain de question de PUISSANCE DEREK ! Stiles aurait pu mourir ! Son père, oh mon dieu, son père, si quelque chose lui arrive que va-t-il devenir ? Tu te rends compte à quel point Stiles est déjà seul ?

-Il t'a toi.

-Ce n'est pas assez, je ne peux pas tout faire, je sais pertinemment que ça a été plus compliqué quand je me suis mis avec Allison. J'ai ressenti sa solitude parfois, je l'ai re-ssen-ti.

Derek s'énerve et se lève d'un bond.

-Tu ne crois pas que je sais ce que c'est d'être seul ? Que ça ne me fais rien de le voir là ? Blessé par ma faute ? Scott !

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance Derek. Ni si je veux faire parti de ta meute, je ne sais pas si tues une bonne personne pour qu'on te confie tous nos vies.

Je l'ai attient, je vois à son expression qu'il est blessé. Il s'assoit, le regard dans le vide, puis le tourne vers Stiles. Il ne parlera pas plus cette nuit.

Je descends et dans le salon, Isaac m'attends.

« Je venais vous dire que le Sheriff va bien, il a juste été assommé. Allison et Erica planche sur une excuse crédible.

-Ok. «

Je m'assois sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre à droite de la télévision.

« Scott tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu là haut.

Je vois dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien, Je considère son père comme de la famille et Stiles, je l'ai laissé tombé. C'est ma faute, j'aurais du être là, après votre attaque, ne pas le laisser seul.

Je frappe ma jambe avec mon poing. Isaac s'agenouille devant moi.

-Hey, tu n'y es pour rien ok ? On a merdé ce soir, mais on leur fera payer ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, mais très vite, un malaise me saisi, je le repousse sans en avoir l'air en me redressant. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien Isaac. _Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement intime dans ses gestes._

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, mais je la retire aussitôt. Il se relève et me toise.

-Je vois.

-Non, je… c'est juste que…

Je n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse.

-Pas la peine, je connais ce regard. Laisse tomber ok ? Je voulais juste me montrer sympas, pas la peine de chercher autre chose.

-Je suis juste crevé, ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Oh Scott, je te l'ai dit, pas la peine de chercher une excuse. Il n'y a pas de problème. J'y vais. Bye. »

Je le regarde sortir. Je me sens mal. Pourquoi ça me perturbe ? Stiles m'a déjà pris dans ses bras, il m'a déjà touché sans qu'il y ait aucun souci. Alors pourquoi avec Isaac ça me fait ça ?

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait reposé pourtant dès qu'il tenta de se levé, son corps entier lui fit mal, l'une de ses mains en particulier et son visage aussi. Que c'était-il passé ? Les souvenirs de la vieille étaient confus. Il ne savait pas comment traiter ce dont il se rappelait alors il se prépara pour réagir avec humour et sarcasmes, comme d'habitude. Pourtant quand il posa les pieds à terre, il senti un regard sur lui. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Derek, son cœur accéléra.

Il vit la main du loup garou se tendre vers lui lentement, hésiter puis avancer de nouveau. Une peur panique le saisi, il se déroba. Derek était debout depuis lui, haussant un sourcil. Stiles voulait s'échapper, comme si Derek allait lui faire du mal. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, ces images étaient si réelles qu'il avait peur de soulever son t shirt pour découvrir une cicatrice du loup l'ayant utriliser comme repas.

« Stiles… » La voix de Derek résonna et fit sursauter l'appelé. Il longea le mur pour contourner l'Alpha mais celui-ci n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement, aussi il attrapa Stiles et l'emmena jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci essayait de se débattre mais Derek était trop fort. Quand celui-ci approcha son nez du cou du jeune homme. Stiles décocha un coup de pied en direction de l'intimité du loup qui grâce à ses réflexes bloqua le coup. Soulevant d'une main Stiles il le força à être de nouveau allongé.

« Je pensais que tu étais guéri… » Sa voix était triste. Stiles cessa de gigoter, en partie parceque le corps de l'Alpha contre lui semblait électriser son corps et il ne voulait pas plus de contacts avec lui que l'absolue nécessité de la situation.

« Derek…lâche moi.

-Stiles ? C'est bien toi ?

-Oui évidemment que c'est moi baka. Maintenant lâche moi je t'ai dit. (_Il cria presque la dernière partie de la phrase_)

Derek obtempéra mais il trouvait la réaction du brun un peu excessive.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que tu m'approches c'est clair ? Plus jamais.

Stiles senti les larmes lui monter, il était effrayé par Derek, Ce qu'il avait vu avait été un choc.

-Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Demanda Derek en se moquant de l'humain. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il aperçu qu'en effet c'était le cas. Il le sentit aux battements de son cœur, à son regard aussi.

Scott apparu dans la chambre, jugeant du regard la situation.

-Tu as entendu ? Lâche le Derek. »

Celui-ci obtempéra. Le visage de Stiles s'illumina et il sauta au cou de son meilleur ami le serrant aussi fort qu'il en était capable.

« Scott, tu es vivant ? Ohhh, j'ai cru…j'ai vu, il t'a tué, il, il…

-Stiles, chuuut, doucement, calmes toi, qui m'a tué ? Regardes, je suis bel et bien vivant.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Ils le regardèrent, ses yeux presque exorbités. Il pointa Derek.

-Il nous a tous tué Scott, il t'a brisé la colonne vertébrale, il a tué Allison et Boyd, et Erica, je l'ai vu Scott, il a violé Isaac et Lydia, Scott crois moi, je l'ai vu, il m'a…il m'a…

Scott était horrifié, interrogeant du regard Derek qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise. Ceci expliquait la réaction de Stiles à son égard s'il pensait avoir vécu ça. Mais que diable lui avait-il fait pour avec une réaction si violente ?

-Stiles, écoutes moi. Quelqu'un est venu hier, mais personne n'est mort, Derek ne nous a rien fait. Essai de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'y arrive pas, je suis rentré et après tout ce que je me rappel c'est la douleur.

Il regarda sa main.

-Je crois que j'ai un problème Scott.

-C'est cassé ? Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Sans un mot et trop rapidement pour que Scott ne l'en empêche, Derek attrapa la nuque de Stiles et le força à regarder dans ses yeux.

Sondant les derniers vestiges de la présence métaphysique qu'il avait ressentie il détruisit les dernières barrières. Scott projeta Derek à travers la porte, dans le couloir.

-Mais t'es malade ? T'approche pas de lui c'est clair ?

Scott était si furieux que son corps se changea instantanément.

-Je me souviens. _Murmura Stiles_

Les deux loups se tournèrent vers lui. Son regard était un peu hagard mais il semblait mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Son esprit était un chaos, mais c'était son chaos.

-Tu ne les as pas tués, je crois. _Dit-il à l'adresse de Derek. _Tout le monde va bien ? Mon père ?

-Il va bien, il est à l'hôpital. Apparemment ce que tu as vécu ressemble à ce qu'il c'était passé entre Peter et Lydia.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Cette folle de Keelya était encore là. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Par contre les gars, j'ai bien besoin d'aller à l'hosto aussi là.

Scott le pris dans ses bras, soulagé. Il fit un peu mal à son ami donc il le lâcha, tout sourire et descendit les escaliers. Stiles le suivait. Il se retourna, Derek était toujours au même endroit, le visage baissé. Il leva les yeux vers Stiles et pour la 1ere fois, il cru voir le Derek qu'il aurait eu devant lui sans toute cette douleur dans sa vie. Pas une once de férocité n'habitait son regard. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, après laquelle Derek reconstitua son masque de froideur. En passant devant Stiles pour descendre il prit néanmoins soin de ne pas le toucher. Ca ne lui manquerait pas de toute façon, il s'en fichait de Stiles… Bon peut être pas totalement. Un peu comme un moucheron quand vous mangez. Il l'agaçait. Il pouvait bien lui donner tous les noms qu'il voulait et jouer au dur, quelqu'un avait touché « son » Stiles et ça, ça ne resterai pas impuni.

Finalement, Stiles devrait rester une journée là bas, le temps d'être sur que tout soit sur la voie de la guérison.

Son père allait bien, il avait fallu pondre une explication, les filles s'en étaient chargé. Une obscure histoire avec un animal qui se serait introduit chez lui.

Derek devait parler à Scott et Stiles, il ne savait pas quand ni comment. Scott était là bas et attendais que son ami sorte, aussi il prit sa voiture et alla le rejoindre.

Le regard de Scott, méfiant, l'accueillit. Il s'assit à ses côté.

« Je dois te parler.

-Maintenant Derek ?

-Oui. »

Derek se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Un peu à l'écart, ils pourront parler tranquillement.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stiles, j'en suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il ait été attaqué ? C'est parce que ça contrecarre tes plans de grandeur ? Parcequ'on a touché à l'un des types que tu aimes martyriser ?

Derek eu envie de répondre que oui, personne ne martyrisait Stiles à part lui mais c'eut été une mauvaise idée vu la tension de Scott. Il souffla.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont attaqué. J'en suis désolé c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir, de plan ou je ne sais pas grand Stiles fait partie de la meute, de l'équipe. Je le considère déjà comme tel.

-On ne dirait pas.

- Scott, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il faut que l'on fasse le rituel au plus vite, sinon ça risque d'empirer.

-Désolé mais il n'y aura pas de rituel, pas tant que tu nous considéreras comme des outils Derek.

Derek frappa le mur du poing, quelques pigeons s'envolèrent.

-Scott attends. Je ne vous considère pas comme des outils. Stiles… Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a tous aidé. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de vous tous, ton meilleur ami, aussi agaçant soit-il avait raison.

-Mouais, pas sur que tu arrives à le convaincre comme ça.

-Je comptais justement sur toi pour tâter le terrain. Tu pourrais faire ça ?

-J'ai bien envie de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul _lui répondit Scott en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

Derek plongea son regard dans le sien, le genre « j'ai fait un effort, si tu persistes, je te décapsule le crâne. »

-C'est bon je vais voir ce que je vais faire, mais si il dit non, ce sera non, c'est clair ?

-Très clair.

Quand Scott retourna devant la chambre de Stiles, qui dormait pour le moment, il remarqua qu'Isaac était là, assis. Il lisait un journal et ne releva pas la tête quand Scott s'assit à ses côtés mais il se déplaça de chaise afin de laisser un espace entre eux.

Scott voulut crever l'abcès :

« Isaac…

Il fut coupé tout aussi sec.

-Derek m'a juste demander de veiller sur Stiles jusqu'à sa sortie.

-Ah ? C'est une bonne idée. A propos…

-Normalement, il devrait sortir en fin d'après-midi selon l'infirmière que j'ai croisé.

Scott se déplaça afin d'être à côté d'Isaac et de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule en lui parlant mais celui-ci fit de même ce qui agaça Scott.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je mets de la distance Scott. _Il tourna une page._

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sens mal à l'aise Scott.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom ne lui plus pas du tout.

-Isaac, désolé, j'étais mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi étais-tu mal à l'aise, Scott ?

-Est-ce que tu peux cesser de lire ton journal et de ponctuer chaque phrase par mon prénom ?

Il baissa le journal et planta son regard dans celui du brun.

-Alors ? _Demanda Scott en haussant les sourcils._ Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un mec me fasse ça. _Isaac se remit à lire son journal en roulant des yeux._ Oh, tu sais quoi ? Fais la gueule si ça te chante.

-Connard.

-Ok c'est quoi ton problème Isaac ? Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? Il y a quelques semaines on était des inconnus. Il y a quelques jours je ne te voyais même pas comme un ami. Maintenant tu agis comme si je t'avais blessé ?

-Quand j'ai dit à mon père que j'étais gay, il m'a enfermé dans le réfrigérateur dans toute une journée. _Son regard se fit dur. _Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit.

-Tu me compares à ton père ? Il t'a battu ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je suis relativement ouvert d'esprit, la preuve avec toute cette histoire de « loups »

Isaac se mit à rire

-Tu as lutté contre ! C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas parti de la meute Scott. Tu as cherché un moyen de ne plus être un loup garou. La raison pour laquelle tu en veux encore à Derek c'est parce que c'est lui qui a tué Peter et pas toi.

Scott était bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Quoi ? Je, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas sincèrement. Pour ma lycanthropie, j'avoue avoir lutté contre, je voulais tellement être normal, et vous vous êtes jeté dedans. Ca me semble dingue tu sais ?

-J'imagine… Mais je t'ai admiré, je me rappel d'un match de crosse ou tu jouais. Tu étais, wow quoi !

_Scott se mit à rougir et donna un coup affectueux à Isaac_. Que ce soit Boyd ou Erica, on a pas eu une vie facile, la solitude nous a rapproché. Cette sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose, pas comme une famille, c'est vraiment diffèrent.

Adossé contre la chaise, Scott se sent désolé pour lui. Pour eux. Ils n'ont pas eu la même vie et les avait jugé sans chercher à comprendre.

-J'en suis désolé. Je n'y avait honnêtement pas pensée. Tout comme le fait que tu sois gay, c'est juste… je ne sais pas, en réalité ça ne devrait pas me perturber.

-Bahh, je suppose que tu n'es pas homophobe, juste un hétéro maladroit.

- Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

-Oh, il y aura un prochain câlin alors ? Demanda Isaac l'air séducteur.

-Ah, t'es con.

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent à parler en attendant Stiles.

A sa sortie, peu avant son père, il fut soulagé de voir Scott, celui-ci s'excusa mille fois de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Il eut même une accolade avec Isaac (c'est dire qu'il était heureux d'être en vie et son père aussi). Il put sortir sans que l'on lui pose de question. Les loups avaient dû mettre en place un plan élaboré pour être sûr que cette hospitalisation ne poserait pas de problème plus tard.

Ils furent donc rejoints par Erica et Allison. Ensemble, ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'il 'était passé. La conversation devient un peu plus tendue quand Erica demanda.

« Est-ce que cette attaque remet en question votre intégration à la meute ?

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard.

« Il faut que nous discutions de certaines choses je pense _répondit Scott en continuant de regarder Stiles qui signifia son accord. _

-Dans ce cas, donnez-nous votre réponse demain, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la pleine lune ? _Demanda Allison intriguée._

-Non c'est que si ça tourne mal, qu'une « mauvaise surprise » arrive, il vaut mieux que ce soit avant les vacances plutôt que pendant les cours non ?

Un vent glacé traversa l'assistance en imaginant les horreurs qui pourraient se passer. Elle se mit à rire puis leur dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple blague.

Ils se séparèrent, Stiles et Scott iront chez ce dernier. Les autres loups garous feront des rondes devant chez Stiles et Lydia le soir.

Stiles était un peu silencieux, malgré les antidouleurs qu'il avait pris, il avait tout de même mal. Il tenta de se ressaisir.

« Tu y crois toi ? J'ai failli me défiguré à vie à cause de cette salope ! Rahhh, heureusement que ça va partir.

-Ca fait baroudeur, t'es trop sexy plaisanta Scott.

-Attention, ne succombes pas à mon charme !

-Au fait, tu savais qu'Isaac était gay ?

Stiles resta silencieux

-Stiles ?

-Oui, oui je le savais…

-Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Biiiiiiieeeeeen, tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment tout à fait le genre de garçon le plus ouvert d'esprit au sujet de la sexualité qui soit quoi.

-Mais enfin d'où vient cette rumeur ? Je te rappel que j'ai été très flatté quand Danny m'a dit que j'étais pas mal dans mon genre !

-Mouais, si tu le dis, est-ce grave ?

-Umh, et bien après l'attaque à un moment Isaac et moi on parlait et y'a eu ce moment bizarre…

-Développe ? _Stiles buvait ses paroles._

-Bah j'étais vachement secoué, et il a essayé de me réconforté en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Et ?

-Et je l'ai repoussé, il s'est vexé et s'est tiré.

-Donc, pendant que je suis en train de mourir tu flirt avec Isaac ? Mais que vas dire Allison ?

-Ne te moques pas de moi, j'étais si gêné…

-Tu étais gêné mais est-ce que tu as trouvé ça désagréable ?

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Je suis obligé de me poser la question ?

A ce moment-là une voiture déboula dans la rue, elle pourchassait un homme. Vu sa manière de courir, Scott su qu'il s'agissait d'un loup garou. Une femme sauta d'un toit sur la voiture en question qui alla s'encastrer dans un mur sans gros dégâts.

-Scott, c'est elle ! C'est Keelya ! »

Alors que Scott s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers elle et lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle avait fait, il vit Derek sous sa forme de loup courir derrière elle. En pleine rue et tandis que le soleil n'était pas encore couché sous le regard médusé des passant.

-Oh merde » dirent Stiles et Scott en même temps.


	4. Le rituel

Oh oh oh, 4e chapitre. Le Cœur a toujours un temps d'avance sur la tête.

Merci pour vos review, ça me fait super plaisir !

Chapitre 4 – Le rituel.

C'est une scène quelques peu surréaliste qui se déroulait dans l'une des impasses de Beacon Hills. 3 loups garou et un humain (particulièrement essoufflé l'humain) se faisaient face (enfin, l'humain était un peu derrière, tout le monde comprends bien pourquoi).

Un Oméga à l'aspect particulièrement crasseux comme s'il avait passé la nuit dans une benne à ordure. Une Alpha qui comptait bien avoir les réponses à ses questions. Un autre Alpha qui comptait bien pulvériser l'Alpha dont nous venons de parler, un Oméga en sursis (en sursis car il devait rejoindre la meute de l'Alpha qui compte se venger, pas en sursis comme si il risquait de mourir, enfin, normalement) et un humain qui est le meilleur ami de l'Oméga qui ne restera pas Oméga bien longtemps.

Vous avez suivi ? Je l'espère, sinon vous pouvez relire encore, allez-y ! C'est bon ? Continuons.

« Mais qui voilà ? Un Oméga renégat et son créateur, Mr Hale le meurtrier ! _s'exclama Keelya en faisant luire ses yeux._

-Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas mon futur dîner ? _Répondit Derek après avoir pris sa forme hybride._

_-_Tu comptes ajouter le cannibalisme à la liste de tes méfaits ?

-Tu t'es attaqué à l'un des miens, tu vas payer.

-Pas avant que tu n'aies payé pour avoir tué ma famille ! »

L'Oméga tenta de partir, mais elle était plus rapide que lui, aussi il fut vite attrapé et maitrisé, le corps plaqué contre le sol, tentant désespérément de mordre Keelya.

Scott essaya de calmer la situation :

-Umh, Madame? Keelya c'est ça ? Je crois que vous faites erreur.

-Qui t'as permis de prendre la parole, déchet ?

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là _? Demanda Stiles à distance raisonnable mais de manière parfaitement audible._

Derek avançait, l'air de plus en plus menaçant. Scott sentait l'aura de l'Alpha contre sa peau, s'en était presque douloureux. Une sorte de pouvoir sauvage et ravageur.

-Tu t'es attaqué à l'un des miens alors même que je ne suis pas coupable de ce dont tu m'accuses.

-Tu te dis innocent ? Mais j'ai moi-même senti ton odeur sur les ruines de ma maison. Ma famille vivait là, Hale. Des Omégas les ont torturés et enterrés vivant. Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé sur place ? L'une de tes vestes. J'ai réussi à en attraper un peu avant que ces maudits Argent débarques, il a avoué que quelqu'un lui a donné l'ordre de les tuer.

Scott et Stiles jetèrent un regard à Derek qui repris sa forme de loup. Il était plus gros que d'habitude. La bave aux lèvres. Une colère sourde montait en lui. Même Keelya sembla agacé par les dégagements de puissance de Derek, comme si elle se demandait si elle avait bien jaugé sa véritable force. Malgré cela, elle continua :

-Toi, en dessous (_elle tira la tête de l'Oméga à terre_), qui t'as créé ? Tu dois sentir le lien avec ton maitre non ? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Avoue !

Il tenta un soubresaut pour désarçonner la femme sur lui, mais cela ne fonctionna pas et elle plaqua sa tête si violement à terre qu'il reprit son visage 100% humain tandis que du sang commençait à couler d'un côté de son visage entre les poils de sa barbe.

-Ne me fais pas répéter.

-Je, je ne sais pas _balbutia-t-il_, Je ne reconnais pas cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! Laissez-moi partir !

-MENSONGES ! » _Hurla t-elle en prenant sa forme de loup_.

Elle saisit dans sa gueule le cou de l'Oméga et le projeta vers Stiles. « Elle m'en veux décidemment » pensa l'humain en se protégeant. Scott attrapa le projectile et fut un peu emporté par la force du lancer. Quand il se concentra de nouveau sur Derek, tout ce qu'il vit fut Deux loups qui se sautaient dessus, donnant des coups de griffes et de crocs.

L'Oméga parvint à se dégager de Scott mais quelqu'un le devança tandis qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite. Il se stoppa net et ne put qu'être témoin de l'exécution qui se déroula devant lui. Un homme, moitié loup cassa d'un coup sec le genou de l'Oméga en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Il le saisi par le cou et le jeta en l'air à la verticale. Une femme arriva par le haut et donna un coup de pied retourné dans la tête de l'Omega. La seule image qui venait à l'esprit de Stiles était « Olive et Tom ». Avant même que l'Omega ne tombe à terre et alors que sa tête était vers le sol, un geste bien trop rapide aux yeux de Scott fût asséner par l'intrus masculin. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, rejoint par la femme, ouvrit sa main et libéra à la vue de tous le cœur de l'Omega.

«Oh putain ! Scott, t'as vu ça ? Non mais t'as vu ça ? Dinnnnnnguuueeerieeeee ! _dit Stiles en s'agrippant à son ami._

-Ah ça pour voir… _A l'attention des deux inconnus_ : Amis ou ennemis ? Vous êtes ceux dont Derek nous a parlé ? Ses anciens voisins ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, c'est l'homme qui répondit.

-En effet, nous étions ses voisins dans un lointain passé. Amis ou ennemi ? Vaste question…

La femme avança vers les deux loups qui se battaient sans se soucier du reste du monde.

-Hey vous deux !

-Ahem, _fit Stiles pour avoir l'attention des deux. Il fit un bref résumé de la méprise dont ils étaient victimes. Cela se révéla utile apparemment. _

- Keelya, Keelya, Keelya, ton impatience ne fait que nous poser des problèmes. Cesses de faire l'enfant gâtée et vient avec nous. »

Celle-ci tourna sa tête, grogna. Elle revint à sa forme humaine et avec un regard aguicheur, souffla un baiser à l'attention de Stiles.

« Salut mon chou ».

En un éclair Derek revint à sa forme intermédiaire (un exercice qui ne lui demandait presque plus d'effort) et saisi Keelya à la gorge la plaquant contre un mur.

Stiles et Scott se regardèrent « Alors c'est à ça que je ressemble quand ça m'arrive ? » murmura Stiles qui se demanda si il avait en fait déjà vu Derek faire ce genre de choses sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Derek était fou furieux, insistons sur le côté fou. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Keelya tenta de frapper Derek mais il attrapa sa main et la cassa dans un bruit sourd. Sa propre main étant sur la bouche de la jeune femme, seul un son étouffé sorti lorsqu'elle tenta de crier. Il fut saisi rapidement par les deux autres Alphas

« Derek, reprends toi, tu ne peux pas la tuer _lui dit l'homme_.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Elle l'a touché, elle a failli le tué, elle a joué avec lui comme avec un vulgaire jouet.

-Derek, intervint la femme, calmes toi. Laisses nous faire. Nous pensons que ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine des Omégas. Nous avons discuté avec les autres membres de ta meute, oh ne t'inquiète pas, aucun mal ne leur a été fait. Les dates ne concordent pas tu n'aurais pas pu engendrer autant de gens. Toi qui cherche à te cacher, cela n'aurait pas de sens de toute façon. Au cas où, permets nous de garder un œil sur toi. Question de prudence.

Derek envoya un regard de pure haine à la femme qui lui sourit.

-Ne sois pas comme ça Derek, c'est ça ou nous vous éliminerons à titre préventif _lui rétorqua l'homme ce qui fit beaucoup rire Keelya malgré sa position._

Il se tourna vers elle. Scott frissonna en entendant ce que Derek lui dit à ce moment-là.

« Touche à l'un des miens une nouvelles fois et tu rejoindras bientôt ta chère famille. _Puis, plus bas, de façon à ce que seuls les loups l'entendent_ : Et si jamais tu t'approches de Stiles une nouvelle fois, ton sort sera pire. Il continua plus fort : Surveillez-la. Je ne serai pas si clément la prochaine fois.

-Bien compris répondit la femme »

Derek jeta Keelya dans les bras du couple et s'en alla. En passant devant Stiles il lui dit « J'aurais voulu te venger ».

Scott et Stiles le suivirent.

Scott ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette scène. Derek répondit à leurs questions, confirmant que le couple était bien ses anciens voisins, lycanthrope de famille aussi. Ils étaient frère et sœur et lorsque Derek avait quitté la ville des années plus tôt il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus là à son retour.

Apparemment il ne leur faisait que moyennement confiance, voir en fait pas du tout, ce qui se comprenait vu leur meute. De toute façon, Derek ne faisait globalement confiance en personne à part lui, et un étage en dessous, les gens de sa propre meute.

Le temps de prévenir tout le monde, il était presque 21h lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent chez Derek.

Scott et Stiles se relayaient pour raconter les évènements parce que Derek n'aimait pas avoir à répéter.

Assis, allongés ou debout, chacun commentait la situation. Derek semblait un peu dans la lune ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il sorti quelques minutes pour prendre l'air et fut rejoint par Scott.

« Je trouve que tu as été fort aujourd'hui. J'ai ressenti ton pouvoir, c'était une drôle de sensation. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si…En colère !

-Umh…

-Je veux dire, parfois tu es énervé mais là, c'était de la rage.

-Où veux-tu en venir Scott ?

Le jeune loup essayait d'être subtil, mais ni Scott ni Derek n'étaient connu pour être très subtil.

-C'est à cause de Stiles ? _Derek regarda Scott comme si c'était la 1__ère__ fois qu'il le voyait. _Je veux dire, peut être que tu es comme ça avec tous les membres de ta meute, je ne sais pas. Mais comme Stiles est le seul pour qui tu réagis comme ça… Ne te méprends pas, si je le pouvais, je tuerai cette folle moi-même.

-Il s'est fait attaquer, contrairement à Isaac, il ne peut pas se défendre contre un loup garous, encore moins contre un Alpha.

- Isaac ne peut pas tenir tête contre un Alpha ! Tu dérailles ! Tu l'as bien vue ?

-La seule raison pour laquelle il s'est fait avoir en 1er lieu c'est parce qu'elle l'a piégé avec de la nourriture. Je pense que mes leçons ne sont pas assez imprimés dans sa tête _dit Derek avec un sourire carnassier,_ mais je vais arranger ça_. _Scott, je pense que tu sous estimes les capacités d'une meute, et encore plus celles d'Isaac.

-Je ne sous-estime pas Isaac ! Je sais qu'il est bon.

Erica sauta du toit.

-Mais pas aussi bon que moi.

-C'est parce que toi tu es une hystérique _répondu Scott du tac au tac. Erica fit mine de s'être pris une balle en plein cœur avant de mimer une personne qui vomit._

Boyd sorti la tête à travers l'une des fenêtres.

-Tout est prêt pour le rituel. »

Ils rentrèrent. Allison avait l'air un peu stressé. Stiles jouait avec son bandage et Lydia envoyait des sms frénétiquement. Isaac semblait un peu anxieux, il jeta un regard à Scott qui lui sourit. Il se sentit mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que le sourire était en fait destiné à Allison. Son propre sourire se fana et il s'aparçut que Lydia avait cessé de taper sur son téléphone et l'observait. Il fut terriblement gêné. Elle s'approcha de lui et se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule avant de reprendre l'envoi de ses messages. Il savait que cette fille était très perspicace, aussi il ne dit rien et passa à autre chose pour le moment.

Le rituel était relativement simple en théorie. L'Alpha était au centre et les autres devaient faire une chaine autour de lui. Une mixture composée d'herbe et du sang de chacun était mis dans un bol et l'Alpha devait faire une marque sur chacun d'eux.

Il fallait ensuite que tout à tour ils reconnaissent Derek comme leur Alpha puis qu'ils finissent par dire à tour de rôle en finissant par l'Alpha : _Virtus junxit mors non separabit_ ce qui se traduisait plus ou moins par « Ce que la bravoure a uni, la mort ne les séparera pas ».

Tous plissèrent des yeux en regardant Lydia espérant un démenti quand à la procédure mais elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Elle concéda qu'avoir sur elle le sang des autres ne l'enchantait guerre et que si jamais sa robe était tachée, elle enverrait la facture à Derek.

Ils éteignirent toutes les lumières et allumèrent des bougies, ce qui déplut fortement à Derek. Stiles plaisanta sur l'ironie d'allumer des bougies ici. Sa blague de mauvais goût fit toutefois rire Scott et sourire Isaac et Boyd.

« Ah, j'oubliais, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que chacun veuille réellement faire partie de la meute. De toute manière, selon ce qui est indiqué ici, si ce n'est pas le cas, l'Alpha devrait pouvoir identifier qui est le maillon faible, mais il n'est pas dit comment ni ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas-là. Tout ce qu'il y a écrit est : L'Alpha saura. Oh, attendez… Non rien. Dit Lydia le regard un peu fou de celle qui a lui quelque chose de mauvais.

-Quoi ? demanda Allison

- Rien, absolument rien, _répondit Lydia en prenant sa place. Elle semblait un peu paniquée et les loups le sentirent. _J'espère juste que vous êtes sûr de vous sinon ce ne sera pas jolie jolie.

Chacun se regarda avec un air presque suspicieux. «Tout le monde sait que le seul qui veut pas être dans la meute c'est Scott » dit Stiles en plaisantant avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de son meilleur amis qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

Ils formèrent le cercle autour de Derek. Chacun présenta un endroit où ils voulaient que le sang soit prélevé et en fire tomber quelques gouttes dans le bol. Quand il mit les herbes adéquates, le contenu prit une couleur pourpre et une légère fumée se dégagea. D'un regard il interrogea Lydia qui lui fit signe de continuer.

Il refit ensuite un tour pour tracer un trait avec le liquide sur le front de chacun d'eux. Sitôt appliquée, la tâche brillait puis disparaissait en 1 seconde. Certains durent se retenir pour ne pas lâcher des « oh » de surprise. Enfin, Derek fini par lui-même chacun se tenant le bras autour de lui. Vint le moment où ils durent prononcer la phrase en Latin. Elle vint naturellement aux uns et aux autres comme par magie. Une sorte de lumière dorée émanait au centre du cercle et illuminait chaque personne qui avait dit la phrase. D'abord Boyd, puis Erica, puis Isaac, Allison (qui mit quelques secondes à la prononcer. Elle se concentra et, résolue, pu prononcer la phrase), Lydia… Il ne restait plus que Scott et Stiles. Derek se tourna vers Scott, à sa grande surprise celui-ci récita la formule sans aucun accro. Derek lui sourit, il était reconnaissant pour ça. Enfin il se tourna vers Stiles, une formalité. Il commença à réciter la phrase, mais il s'arrêta au milieu. Il déglutit, comme si quelque chose bloquait sa voixe et recommença. Il se stoppa au même endroit. « Vitus junxit mors… Merde ! ». Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Derek, fait quelque chose et vite ! » dit Lydia qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. L'air venait à manquer dans la pièce. Humains ou loups, tous avaient l'air de souffrir du même mal. Seul Derek et Stiles restaient debout. « ET MERDE ! » pensa-t-il. Que pouvait-il faire ?

**Derek**

« ET MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi cet imbécile ne peut pas prononcer une simple phrase ? Ça signifie qu'il ne veut pas faire partie de la meute ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries, je dois lui donner envie d'ici quelques secondes ou ça risque de devenir vraiment dangereux. Putain, ils vont crever à ce rythme.

Lui donner envie ? Lui donner envie d'être des nôtres, d'être miens…Non ça ne fonctionnera pas… Mais peut être… Putain de Stiles, même dans ce genre de situation tu fais chier !

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le fixa. Le jeune homme se senti pris de vertige. Etait-ce son tour de manquer d'air ? Allait-il mourir d'asphyxie ou tué par Derek ? Il scrutait les yeux de l'Alpha, incapable de regarder autre chose. Il avait honte, et aurait voulu dire cette stupide formule. Il tenta d'expliquer à Derek qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne contrôlait rien, qu'il avait peur mais rien ne sortait. Alors que certains étaient à terre, suffocant et que la lumière qui les entourait se faisait douloureusement aveuglante, Derek fit Stiles lever son visage vers lui et l'embrassa.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais Stiles hurla la phrase sitôt ses lèvres libre. _VIRTUS JUNXIT MORS NON SEPARABIT !_

Derek prononça lui-même la phrase et la lumière dorée emplit toute la pièce (les loups avaient depuis longtemps fermé les yeux, leurs sens étaient bien trop sensible pour supporter cela. Même Derek ferma les siens) puis elle disparut d'un coup.

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé. Personne n'osait faire un mouvement, les yeux fixés sur Stiles et Derek dès qu'ils purent de nouveau voir correctement.

Celui-ci se retourna et annonça l'air satisfait « Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! ». A cause de la lumière, les loups n'avaient rien vu de la résolution du problème, mais Allison et Lydia, elles, battaient des paupières aussi vite que les ailes d'un oiseau mouche. Avaient-elles vu ce qu'elles avaient cru voir ?

**Lydia**

Lydia, tu es une femme belle et intelligente, tu n'as pas le temps pour ces conneries. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus dingue, Que nous venons de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la magie ou que Derek ait embrassé Stilinski ? Je tiens à ma vie, hors de question que je lance le sujet. La la la la la…

**Allison**

….

…..

…

…WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?

Alors là…. Pourquoi personne réagi ? Ils se sont embrassé bordel !

Derek regarda tout le monde, les loups se relevèrent et ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir vu quoique ce soit. Bien. Il se tourna vers Lydia qui hausa un sourcil et entreprit de feuilleter le livre du qui contenait le rituel, quand il regarda la jeune Argent, celle-ci fit mine de trouver sa manche de veste très intéressante. Il lui parlerait plus tard. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard pour Stiles mais il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Stiles, tu vas bien ? _demanda Scott en s'approchant de lui._

_-_Je vais bien, yep, ça va, on est tous vivant, il y a rien eu de bizarre donc tout va bien.

Scott continua de le regarder, son ami haussa les épaules l'air de rien.

-L'un de vous se sent-il diffèrent ? _Demanda Boyd en regardant sa main._

-Non, pas le moins du monde lui _répondit Isaac, _même pas plus fort.

- Vous êtes sur que ça a fonctionné ? _Demanda Scott à l'attention de Lydia et de l'Alpha._

-Oui Scott, tout s'est passé comme dans ce livre. Il est trop abimé donc je n'ai pas la suite. Il va falloir faire avec _répondit Lydia en se recoiffant._

Derek était un peu déçu, il s'imaginait ressentir un changement mais ni les autres ni lui n'étaient différent_. « Tout ça pour ça ? J'enrage, j'ai du embrassé l'autre idiot pour rien, tchiiiiiiiiiiip »_ pensa-t-il.

Ils avaient décidé en prévisions de passer les deux prochaines semaines de vacances ensemble chez les Hale. Les humains avaient été étonnés de voir que malgré l'extérieur décrépi et le salon miteux, les loups avaient plutôt bien avancé dans les rénovations. Il y avait juste un petit souci à régler : Qui dormirait où ?

Derek avait bien évidemment sa propre chambre, Boyd et Erica s'étaient auto-désigné une chambre vu qu'il leur « fallait de l'intimité » avait prétexté Erica en faisant un clin d'œil entendu à tout le monde. Il en restait encore deux habitables selon les propres termes de Derek.

Allison monta les escaliers afin de voir l'une d'elle. La pièce était gris clair, il y avait une armoire, une petite table en bois et un lit qu'elle supposa être pour deux personnes.

Elle posa sa valise dans un coin et s'assit. Le matelas était plutôt confortable. Elle eut du mal à croire que Derek avait acheté ce genre de mobilier, il aurait été plus probable que ce soit Erica ou même Isaac. Elle ne connaissait pas trop Boyd alors ses goûts étaient pour le moment un mystère.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Scott. « Tu as choisi une chambre ? _Demanda t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui._

-Celle-ci me plait bien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et décidemment, elle aimait le lieu. Scott s'approcha d'elle avec le regard sexy qu'elle connaissait tant. Celui qui signifiait qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Elle se perdit dans ce regard, se remémora les fois où elle y avait eu droit. Ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Arrivé devant elle, Scott passa sa main sur sa joue. C'était si bon que les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent d'anticipation. Il l'embrassa.

**Allison**

« Scott, me fait pas ça… » Lui dis je alors même que je me jetais de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il murmure mon prénom, Allongé sur moi, je l'emprisonne de mes jambes immédiatement, je le force à coller son bassin contre le mien pour le sentir contre mon intimité. J'ai du mal à penser, avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, son pantalon est baissé et je suis comme une frénétique sur les maudits boutons de mon jean que j'arrive enfin à faire défaire. Sa main passe sous mon t-shirt, d'abord mon nombril, ma côté, mes seins… Mon bas ventre se contracte, pourtant, quelque chose cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sens à ce moment que je ne devrais pas faire ça.

« Scott ? » je l'appel dans un souffle, je me sens mal, il s'est arrêté aussi. Le visage niché dans mon cou je sens qu'il pleure. Mon épaule devient humide à cause de ses larmes. Je le sers fort, il fait de même. Je veux le rassurer : « Parles-moi Scott, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ». Il se calme, roule sur le côté et atterri sur le dos, la main devant les yeux. La situation est assez pathétique, je ne bouge pas.

Il me demande alors :

« Allison, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi dans ma vie, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais, je pense pareil de toi. _Je lui caresse la joue._

_-_Nous deux… c'est bel et bien fini, non ? J'ai promis de t'attendre, mais ça me semble juste mal,

-Je ressens quelque chose comme ça aussi. Je tiens à toi mais… je ne suis plus… amoureuse.

Des larmes coulent à présent de mes propres yeux. On se regarde. On pourrait se dire tellement plus, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Je le sais, le cœur de Scott ne m'appartient plus. Peut être de l'intuition féminine ? Je le vois comme ça. Je lui donne un baiser.

**Scott**

« Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? » Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête tandis qu'elle me serre dans ses bras. Allison, mon ex, est là et je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec elle. Je ne veux pas reprendre avec elle.

Je roule sur le dos. Je n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai tellement lutté pour elle que mettre une fin à notre relation amoureuse me semble encore plus douloureux.

Oh bien sûr nous étions séparés, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite de l'attendre. Pourtant, je l'aime, simplement, je ne suis plus très sur que je puisse qualifier ce sentiment comme de « l'Amour » c'est plus une infinie tendresse. Je lui fais part de mes sentiments. D'une certaine manière je me sens soulagé d'entendre qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je la voie qui s'approche, me donne un baiser, son dernier.

Tout occupé à leurs affaires, ils n'entendent pas Isaac, Styles et Lydia qui arrivent et ouvrent la porte.

D'un côté, Scott allongé sur le dos, le pantalon baissé (mais le boxer toujours en place malheureusement pour nous), Allison qui l'embrasse, le t shirt à moitié enlevé et la culotte apparente et de l'autre côté 3 individus choqués. Isaac recule et disparait.

« On remet le couvert à ce que je vois _dit Stiles sourire aux lèvres._

-La ferme Stiles _lui répond Scott tandis qu'ils se rendent de nouveau présentable._

-Malaise… _Dit Lydia en détournant le regard_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _demanda Derek en passant devant la porte ouverte_. Oh, je vois.

-Non, vous vous méprenez, enfin, probablement pas totalement mais... _Scott tente de se justifier mais la tache n'est pas facile._

_-_Ah vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? _Demanda Erica que l'agitation a attiré, Boyd sur ses talons._

Scott ne sait pas quoi dire pour dissiper ces malentendus. Ses efforts font rire Allison sous le regard médusé de son ex.

-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main là Ali !

-Okay okay, bon écoutez-tous, Il n'y a officiellement plus rien entre Scott et moi, finis, finis, je suis une femme libre et c'est un homme libre.

-Vraiment ? _Demandent Boyd et Stiles d'une même voix._

_-_ Oui ! Vraiment _répond Scott l'air farouche_. Bon on peut passer à autre chose ? »

Tandis que chacun les taquinent sur cette scène gênante, Scott remarque qu'Isaac n'est plus la.

Ils descendirent et parlèrent de l'attribution des chambres de nouveau. Quand Scott demanda ou était Isaac, Derek ui indiqua qu'il venait suffisamment souvent pour avoir déjà choisi sa chambre et que par conséquent, il ne restait que la chambre dans laquelle Alison et Scott venaient de batifoler de libre.

Vu les récents événements, et parce que Lydia demanda à Stiles d'être un gentleman, c'est elle et Allison qui dormiraient dedans.

Ainsi, Scott et Stiles n'avaient pas de lit. Erica leur rappela qu'il y avait une place chez Isaac.

« Et si je me souviens bien, il y a une place chez De…

Elle se figea, le regard enflammé de l'Alpha aux yeux rougeaillant la dissuada de continuer d'une manière sèche.

-Il y a une place où ça _demanda Stiles ?_ Chez Derek ?

-Il n'y a pas de place pour TOI dans MA chambre Stiles, pas la peine de rêver _lui répondit L'Alpha._

_-_Plutôt une nuit avec l'autre folledingue plutôt qu'avec toi !

-Bon Bah, Scott dormira avec Derek et Stiles avec Isaac dit Allison en souriant. Voilà c'est réglé ! »

Les trois hommes maugréèrent. Quand Scott passa devant Derek, celui-ci ne bougea pas, les bras croisés il se contenta de le fixer du regard. Scott se demanda si il valait mieux dormir avec son psychopathe d'Alpha ou Isaac. Le fait qu'il choisisse Derek en disait plus long qu'il ne le pensait sur sa relation avec l'autre loup.

Quand Stiles frappa à la chambre que les autres lui avaient indiqué comme étant celle où se trouvait Isaac, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il ouvrit doucement et alluma la lumière. Un grognement l'accueilli, il sursauta.

« Isaac mon pote, faut pas faire des frayeurs comme ça aux gens !

-Mmmmh.

-Je suis celui qui dormira avec toi. T'es heureux hein ?

Isaac tourna son visage vers l'humain, les yeux rougis.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, je veux juste être tranquille… »

Avant d'avoir pu argumenter, Derek montra le bout de son museau.

« Toi, faut qu'on parle » en s'adressant à Stiles.

Il le tira jusqu'à sa propre chambre et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur en verrouillant la porte.

« C'était quoi ce que tu as fait pendant le rituel ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Tout à fonctionner comme sur des roulettes non ?

-Tu ne voulais pas faire partie de la meute Stiles ! Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Derek, je n'y suis pour rien lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Derek éveillait en lui une peur qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, il fit des efforts pour soutenir son regard mais le loup senti la peur émaner de l'humain.

-Stiles, arrête tes conneries, on aurait pu mourir par ta faute ! _Derek frappa du pied une chaise qui alla finir sa vie dans un mur._

L'air habituellement réjoui de Stiles se fana tandis que l'Alpha continuait de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pu dire la phrase en 1er lieu.

-C'est à cause de toi Derek _dit Stiles en coupant la parole de l'autre au passage._ Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais pourquoi je voudrais être sous tes ordres ? Perdre ma liberté ?

-Ta liberté ne te sauvera pas contre ce qui t'attends dehors, la meute, si !

-J'en ai marre de ta façon d'être avec moi, j'en peux plus, tu ne fais que me menacer à longueur de temps. Je ne veux pas être sous les ordres d'un mec qui veut ma peau !

-Je n'aurais pas à te menacer si tu n'agissais pas comme si rien n'avait d'importance pour toi. Enfin à par Scott et ton père. Si tu n'es pas content, pourquoi avoir proposé cette idée en 1er lieu ?

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! J'ai failli mourir noyé et ou dévoré par le Kamina pour sauver tes fesses de loup ! Je ne contrôle pas ma peur, mais si tu étais moins violent avec moi je suis sûre que ça aiderait dit Stiles d'un air sarcastique tandis que ses yeux exprimaient le sérieux de sa phrase.

- Tu as failli tous nous tuer ! Tes chères Lydia et Scott en 1er. Tu me déçois Stiles, au moins pour eux je pensais que tu t'impliquerais, pas que tu risquerais nos vies avec tes doutes stupides.

-QUOI ? Des doutes stupides Derek ? _Il rigola. _Penses ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à fouttre.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de te mentir à toi-même Stiles ? _Demanda Derek avec une sincérité dans le regard qui déplut au jeune homme._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je me mens Derek ? Tu penses me comprendre maintenant monsieur je n'ai aucune autre émotion que la colère ?

-Tu as sorti cette phrase bien vite une fois que tu sais quoi s'est passé _lui répondit Derek en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce en le bouscoulant d'un coup d'épaule au passage._

Stiles resta là, cette phrase lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Si on analysait les fait Stiles avait effectivement prononcé la formule juste après le baisé, mais ça devait être la surprise, le choc… De toute façon en premier lieu savait-il pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le dire ? Non ! Donc il n'y avait probablement aucun lien de causalité n'est-ce pas ? Il tenta de s'en convaincre de son mieux car ce que cela signifierai lui paraissait purement et simplement inconcevable. Ces vacances seraient son enfer.

Voil), fin du chapitre 4, j'ai l'impression de poster relativement vite donc désolé si il y a des fautes ou ce genre de choses. Je me relis mais il y a toujours des choses qui m'échappe et comme c'est quasiment que du 1er jet, sorry sorry !

J'essaie de faire avancer les différents points de l'histoire mais concernant les couples je trouve logique qu'ils prennent un peu de temps. Après tout on part d'un Scott qui était in love de son ex et d'un Derek qui n'est pas vraiment porté sur les sentiments, faut que ça se mette en place donc j'espère avoir réussi à avancer de manière pas trop illogique. Vos reviews sont les bienvenus !


	5. Dis moi ce que tu veux

Wow, 5e chapitre, déjà ? Au programme : Un Scott chiant au possible, et un rapprochement inattendu. Enjoy !

Chapitre 5 – Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva avec la gueule de bois, même ceux qui n'avaient pas bu une goutte d'alcool et alors même qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier la nuit précédente, enfin, mis à part la création de leur meute.

Lydia était assise dans la cuisine, des lunettes noir couvrant la moitié du visage. Allison tentait tant bien que mal de préparer le petit déjeuner mais Derek n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme à faire des courses.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a rien dans ces placards à part des conserves ! _S'énerva-t-elle._

_-_Doucement, doucement, j'ai l'impression que tu joue du cor à coté de mon oreille _lui dit Lydia la tête entre les mains._

Scott entra dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds.

-Bjour ! Vous êtes bien matinales les filles.

-Hola, tu as vraiment une sale tête Scott, mal dormi _? Demanda Allison en déplaçant une énième conserve._

-Je n'aurais jamais, jamais, jamais cru un jour dormir avec Derek Hale ! C'est n'importe quoi ! J'avais tellement peur qu'au bout de 2h je me suis mis par terre ! Et même comme ça j'étais si tendu que j'ai dû fermer l'œil 20 min en tout !

Isaac entra dans la cuisine à ce moment. Il dit bonjour sans regarder personne en particulier, et donc surtout pas Scott. Il s'adossa près du réfrigérateur.

-Dit plutôt que dormir avec un mec te fait flipper ! Derek ou pas Derek ! _Lui lança Lydia en reprenant soudainement du poil de la bête !_

-Quoi ? Non ! _Allison roula des yeux, Isaac détourna le regard dès que Scott croisa le sien. Il reprit :_ Mais vous allez arrêter de croire que j'ai un problème avec les mecs ? Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Je suis juste pas vraiment à l'aise avec certaines choses… _tenta de se justifier Scott._

-Tu fais très attention dans les douches à ce que personne ne te voit _le coupa Isaac._

-Mais personne ne devrait me regarder non ?

-Tu as sorti une excuse bizarre quand je t'ai proposé de regarder Brokeback Mountain une fois _intervint Allison l'air rêveuse._

-Le Doc m'avait appelé pour que je l'assiste pour l'opération du chat de Mme Calloway !

Stiles entra à son tour, lui aussi avec des lunettes de soleil.

-N'est-il pas mort ce soir-là d'ailleurs ? _Demanda Stiles pour taquiner son meilleur ami._

-Stiles ! Dis leur qu'on est comme ça !_ (il leva deux doigts serré)_ et que je ne suis pas coincé au point d'avoir un problème avec les mecs ! Tu m'as déjà vu… _Scott s'arrêta net. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Derek suivi de Boyd puis d'Erica le fixaient._

-Qu'a vu Stiles ? _Demanda l'Alpha en levant un sourcil et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_-_Rien du tout, il n'a rien vu. Juste que je n'ai pas de problème avec les mecs comme tout le monde le dit ici.

-Le sol était confortable Scott ? _Demanda Derek en souriant._

Scott rougit.

-Personne ne serait tranquille de dormir à côté de toi Derek !

Stiles riait sous cape, rien que d'imaginer son ami à terre tandis que Derek profitait de son lit méga confortable (du moins, se l'imaginait-il ainsi) lui donnait envie d'exploser de rire. Le regard froid que son ami lui envoyait ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, au contraire.

-Bien, si tu n'es pas content change avec quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en moque Scott _dit le loup agacé._

Scott jeta un regard dans l'assistance mais tout le monde regardait ailleurs.

-Pfff, pensez ce que vous voulez !

-Rohhh, boude pas _lui dit Allison avec un sourire._ Ca ne peut pas être si terrible, tu sais le nombre de personnes qui seraient prête à tuer pour passer une nuit avec Derek ?

-Des dizaines rien que dans le lycée _répondit Lydia pour appuyer les dires de son amie_, dont Danny. Il me demande souvent comme va le « cousin sexy de Stiles ».

Derek tourna lentement sa tête vers Stiles qui haussa les épaules.

-Comment t'appelle-t-il déjà ? _Demanda Erica faisant semblant de réfléchir_, Miguel ? Quelque chose comme ça non ?

Cette fois, Derek fusilla Stiles du regard qui manqua tomber de sa chaise.

-Bon, plus sérieusement _reprit Allison_, il n'y a rien à manger ici, on va devoir aller faire les courses. Lydia ? Isaac ? Scott ? On y va. On verra pour les frais après.

Chacun alla se préparer. Une si grande demeure et une seule salle de bain ? Les filles se plaignirent à qui mieux mieux que c'était inconcevable et tannèrent Derek au point qu'il les menaça de les faire toutes les trois rentrer dans la machine à laver si jamais il entendait de nouveau parler d'une nouvelle salle de bain. Le regard qu'elles lui lancèrent signifiait qu'elles avaient perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre.

La salle de bain en question était suffisamment spacieuse pour que deux personnes puissent y entrer en même temps. A condition qu'elles veuillent partager leur intimité. Malheureusement, le manque d'eau chaude força certains à mettre beaucoup plus de bonne volonté dans « le partage d'intimité » qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Derek signala en revanche que si en tant que meute ils étaient amenés à souvent se retrouver ici, alors il ferait quelque chose pour ça.

Scott et Stiles passèrent en même temps.

« Stiles, tu t'es déjà demandé si ce serait si terrible d'être avec_… (Il baissa la voix)_ un mec ?

-Scott ! Mon vieux, t'es encore sur cette histoire ? Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne je te signale ! Te prends pas la tête et je ne me pose pas de question, je suis avec Lydia pendant 2 énormes semaines ! Que rêver de mieux à part dormir avec elle ?

-Je sais, c'est juste que tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'Isaac m'en veux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, je crois savoir pourquoi mais bon.

-Tu veux dire, parce que tu as agis comme un idiot avec lui ?

-Oui Stiles, parce que j'ai agi comme un idiot _répéta Scott l'air un peu énervé._ Je pensais qu'on était cool tu vois ?

-Scott, je suis à peu près sûr qu'Isaac t'a dit qu'il s'était fait battre principalement parce qu'il avait aoué à son père qu'il était gay. Tu devrais y réfléchir. Si tu as un problème avec deux mecs ensemble, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, c'est vraiment pas cool, pas cool du tout mec. Il t'aime bien donc c'est dur pour lui de faire face à ce type de pensées. D'autant qu'il est obligé de te voir trainer autour en ce moment. Faut pas être obtus tu sais ? _Stiles repensa au soir précèdent, il rougit._ Scott ne remarqua rien. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Scott sur ses talons.

-Non, je t'assure que je n'ai aucun problème ! Tu vas voir !

Il attrapa le bras de Stiles qui sous la surprise lâcha ses vêtements de la veille et sa trousse de toilette. Il attira à lui son meilleur ami et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Demanda Derek accompagné d'Isaac puisqu'ils devaient passer dans la salle de bain après les deux amis._

-Je savais que vous étiez proche mais là, je suis surprise _dit Erica qui encore une fois se trouvait près de l'endroit du crime. _

Stiles repoussa son ami.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ». Scott chercha une excuse, mais il n'en avait aucune, tout le monde le fixait et il refusait d'admettre qu'il allait embrasser Stiles. Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il baissa la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

**Isaac**

J'entre dans la salle de bain suivi de mon Aplha. Je pose mes affaires et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne comprends pas. Scott allait réellement embrasser Stiles ? Ça n'a pas de sens, Scott n'a pas de penchant vers les mecs. Est-ce que c'est la discussion de ce matin qui l'a perturbé à ce point ? J'aimerai en parler à quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression de pas réussir à réfléchir.

« Derek ?

-Umh ?

-Tu crois que Scott allait vraiment…

-Non.

-Ah… Mais ils étaient sur le point de…

-De rien du tout. _Coupe Derek en s'énervant_. Et de toute manière si c'était le cas, Stiles pourrait bien embrasser qui il veut cet imbécile.

-Stiles ? On parle de Scott là… D'abord il tente de coucher avec son ex et aujourd'hui il va embrasser son meilleur ami ?

-Comment ose-t-il se laisser embrasser ? _Marmonne Derek_

-Tu parles de Stiles là !? Mais il ne s'est pas fait embrassé. Attends, pourquoi tu sembles contrarié au juste ?

Derek mis 3 secondes à répondre :

-C'est son meilleur ami, il existe d'autres moyens de réconforter son meilleur ami après une séparation que de lui rouler une pelle !

Isaac fixa Derek et Derek fixa Isaac. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il vit très clairement une lueur rouge dans les yeux de son Alpha qui l'obligea à ne rien dire. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, les lèvres pincé et le jeune loup su que la conversation était terminée. Il y avait quelque chose de bizzare là-dedans. S'il ne connaissait pas son Alpha, il aurait presque pensé qu'il était contrarié par ce baiser qui n'a en fait pas eu lieu. Noooooooon, impossible, c'est vraiment la chose la plus ridicule qu'il lui ai été donné d'imaginer pensa-t-il.

Avant de sortir, l'Alpha demanda :

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment.

-Moi ? Non, ça va.

-J'ai besoin que cette meute soit au meilleur de sa forme surtout si on doit affronter des Alphas. Quoi qui te dérange, règle le.

Isaac hocha vaguement la tête et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Laisse lui un peu de temps souffla Derek en sachant très bien qu'il avait été entendu et qu'Isaac avait compris le message. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et eu un sourire sincère avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quand Isaac arriva vers l'entrée il vit Allison qui refermait la porte comme si elle venait d'entrer. Elle glissa contre celle-ci et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Lydia la prenait dans ses bras et scott était à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lydia répondit tandis qu'Allison se remettait de ses émotions :

-Son père a débarqué, il menaçait de fait sauter la maison s'il ne voyait pas sa fille. Il a découvert qu'elle était ici et non chez moi. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui expliquer.

Ils avaient été rejoints par le reste de la troupe qui attendait silencieusement.

-Expliquer quoi _? demanda Derek_.

Allison se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Que je suis un membre de ta meute. Oh, il ne l'a pas très bien pris tu dois t'en douter. _Elle se tourna vers Scott. _Sans Scott… Il a réussi à le convaincre que je n'étais pas une louve. Il a besoin de temps, j'irai le voir plus tard.

-J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour la meute Allison, tu une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse _lui dit l'Alpha._

-Merci, _elle essuya ses dernières larmes_. On devrait y aller. »

Scott était peiné pour elle. Il se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de tout dire à son père et qu'elle fasse partie de la meute.

Le supermarché était situé vers l'entrée de la ville, il était un peu isolé. Une fois arrivé, les filles se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Isaac fermait la voiture tandis que Scott trainait derrière. Il voulait parler au loup mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ni quoi dire. Il le regardait et lorsqu'Isaac s'en aperçut, il le toisa. Ça commençait bien.

« A propos de ce matin.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires _répondit sèchement Isaac en se dirigeant vers l'entrée._

-Attends, je dois t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu ne me dois rien Scott. J'ai essayé de te réconforter quand tu allais mal et tu as réagi comme un naze, puis je vois que tu essai de sauter ton ex, et enfin d'embrasser ton meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Scott était vexé. Sa volonté d'arranger les choses disparut après la dernière phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

-T'as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je voulais juste t'expliquer pourquoi j'allais embrasser Stiles mais t'en as rien à faire donc pourquoi me fatigué ? Ah oui, probablement parce que à ces deux moments-là tu t'es enfui comme si ça te posait un problème !

-Je me fous du pourquoi et du comment, tu fais ce que tu veux Scott. Fais comme avant, comme si je n'existais pas.

-Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça Isaac ? J'essaie d'arranger les choses.

-PARCE QUE TU ES UN CONNARD ! Isaac n'avais pas voulu hurler cette phrase, certains clients sur le parking, choqués, leurs lançaient des regards outrée. Il continua quand même :

-Va sauter ton ex ou ton meilleur ami, j'en ai rien à faire. T'es juste un mec qui s'assume pas, t'es pitoyable.

Scott lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre une voiture dont l'alarme se déclencha. Isaac releva sa tête, les yeux luisant et lui sauta dessus.

-J'en ai marre de toi Scott, laisse-moi tranquille c'est clair ? »

Ils étaient si en colère. Scott ne comprenait pas vraiment la sienne. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait la faire sortir et qu'Isaac était là. D'un mouvement il se retrouva dessus. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Isaac. Les mains de celui-ci étaient bloquées par ceux de Scott de sorte qu'il était penché au-dessus de lui. Isaac huma le parfum de celui qui le bloquait. Scott avait le coeur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et il entendait celui de son prisonnier également.

** Scott**

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me conduis comme un con. Pourquoi ? J'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que je fais. Allison, Stiles, Isaac… Ca ne rime à rien. J'étais venu m'expliquer et je me retrouve à me battre avec lui. Fuck, son regard…

Scott desserra ses mains autour des poignets d'Isaac. Celui-ci en profita pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Isaac s'en alla, passa devant sa voiture puis s'enfonça dans les bois à côté du supermarché.

**Isaac**

« Putain, ce type m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve ! Comment on peut être si… si…je ne sais même pas ! c'est juste un imbécile. Je le comprends pas. C'est quoi cette odeur ? On dirait que quelqu'un s'approche. »

Je saute sur la branche d'un arbre pour avoir meilleur vue, sur ma droite une femme court, elle semble mal en point. Des feuilles mortes sont coincées dans ses cheveux, elle tombe à terre et je décide d'intervenir devant son air paniqué.

Je saute d'arbre en arbre et tombe devant elle. Pas surprise, elle attrape ma jambe.

« A l'aide, il va me tuer !

-Qui va vous tuer ? _Je m'agenouille._

_-_Lui, je ne sais pas qui c'est, _elle pleure et panique_, ne le laissez pas m'attraper, je ne veux pas y retourner, ô mon dieu, tant de corps…

-Calmez-vous, quels corps ? _Je remarque une blessure sur son épaule, je retire délicatement son pull ensanglanté et troué qui est collé dessus. Une morsure ? Elle sent autre chose. Le sang, plein d'autres corps et une odeur sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom_.

-Il cherche quelque chose, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, il cherche quelque chose de spécial, il nous a tous mordu…

J'entends un sifflement derrière moi et l'instant d'après le frère et la sœur Alpha apparaissent suivi de Keelyah. Je frissonne.

La fille dont j'oublie le nom s'adresse à moi :

-Elle a été mordu par tu sais qui. Elle deviendra un Omega ce soir donnes la nous, nous allons nous en occupé.

-Nous allons-nous en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un _dit Keelya en faisant un pas en avant l'air menaçant. Je lui réponds :_

-Certainement pas !

-Non, nous ne lui ferons pas de mal _reprends l'autre femme en regardant Keelya l'air réprobateur._

_-_Allons, allons. _(le frère parle, à sa posture, je devine qu'il a l'autorité ici). _Nous savons quels dégâts des Omégas peuvent causer. Si nous ne nous en occupons pas, nous pourrions avoir des meurtres sur le dos et bien d'autres problèmes. Sœurette, tu sais que c'est pour le mieux, nous avons la chance de pouvoir arrêter l'un d'eux bien avant qu'il ne devienne un danger.

La sœur semble choqué des propos de son frère, de toute évidence, ce n'étais pas prévu au programme.

Keelyah fonce sur l'humaine dans mes bras, je m'interpose et le choc est rude. Je la maintiens. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le frère me fonce dessus, passe entre Keelya et moi , se saisi de la jeune femme et lui tord le cou.

-Désolé, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Lumia, prends le corps. On y va.

Je lâche Keelya qui me donne une gifle. Lumia semble confuse, elle s'exécute. Et ils s'en vont.

Je reste là, les bras ballants. Je me décide à respirer un grand coup, j'ai un choc. L'odeur qu'avait la jeune femme, quelqu'un ici l'avait aussi. L'alpha qui engendre des nouveaux nés et l'un d'eux, j'en suis convaincu.

Pendant que Les autres faisaient des courses, Derek entrainait ceux qui étaient resté soit Erica, Boyd et Stiles.

Comme il n'avait pas force d'un loup garou, Derek lui apprenait des mouvements de self défense. L'un des exercices était d'utiliser le poids de l'agresseur derrière soi pour le faire basculer en avant. Erica et Boyd s'amusaient comme des petits fou, tant et si bien qu'il disparurent carrément de l'autre côté de la demeure.

« Bon Stiles on s'y mets ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, place toi dos à moi, je vais venir et t'attraper en plaçant mon bras sous ton cou, tu dois l'attraper et tirer de toutes tes forces pour me faire basculer en avant, ok ?

-Je regardais les Power Rangers quand j'étais jeune _(il s'abstint de dire qu'il regardait toujours des sentaï de temps en temps), _ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué ! »

Derek lui jeta le regard tu « t'es sérieux la ? » mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il s'approcha donc du jeune homme et plaça son bras contre son cou.

**Derek**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? « Tire bordel ! » je lui dis. Il n'est même pas capable de me déplacé, résultat j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il me donne des coups de fesses dans les parties…. Umh, ce n'est peut-être pas un choix judicieux d'exercice… Non Derek, il ne se frotte pas à toi, même si à ce rythme là, tu mettras un moment à enlever son odeur de ton corps. « Putain mais mets y du tiens ! » Et le voilà qui se colle à moi pour avoir un meilleur angle, il me désespère…Pitie, sortez-moi de cette misère… Ho, merde, Derek, calme toi, calme-toi, pas maintenant, pas maintenant !

**Stiles**

Ok, c'est ridicule je le sais mais il est tout simplement trop lourd ! il bouge pas d'un pouce, c'est tellement gênant… Et j'ai beau me démené ça ne change rien. Je sens son corps contre le mien, j'ai envie de faire une blague mais même moi je la trouve de mauvais goût. Son corps fait réagir le mien, Stiles ? Derek te fais bander ? Non, impossible, sors toi de là tout de suite !

« J'y arrive pas, je vais aller me chercher à boire, tu n'as pas soif ? Moi j'ai soif, je meurs de soif. Stiles prononce ces mots déjà en s'éloignant, plus rouge que jamais.

-C'est quoi ce débit de parole ? Ramène-moi une bière. »

Stiles court vers la cuisine. Il souffle, « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu » tourne dans sa tête en boucle. Il doit réfléchir.

« Bon, sois honnête avec toi-même, est-ce que tu es attiré par les mecs aussi maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est pas un truc de meute genre on est tous attiré tout ça ? Non, pas possible, ils en auraient parlé avant. Bon, objectivement, est-ce que je trouve les mecs à mon goût ? Ahhhh, je ne veux pas me demander ça ! Bon, si je me le demande quand même. Si on pense aux douches de crosse… Bon c'est normal pour un ado d'être curieux non ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà regardé le corps d'autres mecs et je n'ai rien eu de spécial. Je peux dire que Scott à beaucoup de charme. Mais ce serait plus que ridicule que je le regarde « comme ça » ah ah, aussi ridicule que de trouver ce vieux loup tout nase de Derek beau. Ouais des tas de gens tueraient pour l'avoir dans leur lit, bah qu'ils le fassent ! Bon, Boyd est mignon lui, mais il sert à rien, il est littéralement la propriété de Erica. Isaac ? Isaac à de beaux yeux… Et un beau sourire aussi. Derek aussi a un beau sourire, enfin quand il sourit. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas de charme quand il ne souriait pas. Je suppose que si on est une femelle ou un mâle en rût on le trouverait beau presque tout le temps. Mais son foutu caractère, oh la la… Bah... Ça me semble juste bizarre tout ça »

« Stiles ? Ou est ma bière ? » Crie l'Alpha pour se faire entendre.

Stiles colle la canette contre son front pour se changer les idées, il y repensera plus tard.

Isaac et les autres arrièrent quelques temps après. Il raconta à tout le monde la scène dans la foret sans dire la véritable raison de sa présence là-bas. Chacun y alla de sa réflexion pour décider de la marche à suivre. Finalement, Derek décida de vérifier si oui ou non Lumia ne savait rien ou si il faudrait la considérer comme une menace. Il devait lui faire passer un message pour la voir mais comment ? Elle était toujours collée à son frère apparemment. Ce soir ce serait la pleine lune ça s'annonçait compliquer. Il eu une idée et parti sans rien dire à personne ce qui vexa les autres membres de la meute. Certes, chacun était libre mais que l'Alpha parte tout seul comme ça leur semblait une mauvaise idée.

Les loups partirent vérifier que la cave où ils se transformeront ce soir pourrait les retenir. Derek l'avait aménagé de plusieurs cellules. Une fois cela fait, Stiles alla parler à Isaac.

« Hey.

-Hey, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? _Demanda le loup en jetant une vieille chaine dans un sac._

-Comment tu as su que tu étais gay ? Je veux dire, désolé de demander ça comme ça, ça m'intrigue.

-A titre personnel ?

-Non, non, tu vois j'ai ce cousin qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure, et il m'en a parlé. _Fit Stiles qui n'avait pas prévu cette question. _

-Ton cousin Miguel _demanda Isaac dont le sourire s'élargissait._

-Oui c'est ça ! Non attends ! Hey ! Bon ok, à titre personnel. _Stiles affichait un air dépité._

Isaac fit l'humain s'assoir, il fit de même à ses côtés.

-Une année j'étais en vacances avec mon père, c'était après que ma mère soit morte. On est parti à la plage et on avait loué une petite maison. C'était mes 1ères vacances depuis que maman était partie… Bref, on avait plusieurs voisins dont l'un d'eux, il s'appelait Micah. On a tout de suite sympathisé. On s'amusait bien. Quand j'étais avec lui… j'oubliais tous mes problèmes, c'était si étrange… Quand je suis parti il m'a juste fait un bisou sur la joue.(Isaac touchait sa joue en même temps qu'il se souvenait)

-Wow, tu as l'air encore ému rien que d'y penser.

-Ouais, ça a été un chouette moment. Quelques temps après j'ai compris que j'étais un peu diffèrent des autres garçons. Je me suis senti mal dans ma peau et mon père voulait que je lui dise ce que j'avais.

Isaac sentait venait des larmes, mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire :

J'ai fini par lui raconter le pourquoi. Il l'a tellement mal pris Il m'a frappé, m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fils comme ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot « homo » ou « gay », tout ce qui sortait de sa porte c'était « tapette, tarlouze, pédale », tu vois le genre ?

-J'en suis désolé… J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

-Bref la suite de l'histoire tu la connais un peu. J'étais si heureux quand Derek est venu me trouver. Je sais que toi et Scott vous n'aviez pas compris nos choix à l'époque.

-Ca nous paraissait inconcevable, enfin, surtout à Scott. En parlant de lui, ça semble plutôt tendu entre vous hein _? Remarqua Stiles en essayant de passer à une conversation un peu moins douloureuse. Manque de chance, ce n'était guère mieux et seul le silence lui répondit._

_-_Isaac, je connais Scott comme si je l'avais fait. Il est extrêmement maladroit dès lors qu'il s'agit de sentiment.

-Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de t'embrasser ce matin ?

-Il essai de comprendre… Comme moi, mais à sa manière. Parfois je me demande si je pourrais aussi aimer un homme, mais je pense à Lydia et tous mes doutes s'en vont.

-Tu es toujours accro à elle ?

Stiles se mit à réfléchir.

-Umh… Non… Non c'est du passé.

-Tu es libre alors ? _Demanda le loup l'air malicieux._

-Grand fou, tu veux de moi ?

-Naaaahhh, j't'aime bien Stiles, t'es un mec bien. J'aurais aimé avoir un ami comme toi dans ces moments-là.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu auras bien assez de Stiles pour longtemps mon vieux !

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un petit moment, le soleil commençait à décliner. Scott passa par là et les vit rire ensemble. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait les rejoindre ou faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Pendant sa réflexion, il vit Isaac poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles et celui-ci tapotait son épaule en guise de réconfort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il alla à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous dérange ?

Son ton agressif surpris son meilleur ami mais Isaac s'était redressé même sans savoir pourquoi.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu réagis comme si tu avais trouvé ton chéri dans les bras de son amant _dit Stiles en plaisantant._ _Vu l'air qu'avait Scott, il ne devait pas être si éloigné de la vérité._

Celui-ci tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison sous les regards médusés des deux autres. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il alla dans la pièce qui servait à Derek pour ça et commença à taper dans un punching ball. L'Alpha, sentant une tension émaner de la pièce, vint voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu es si énervé ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, frappant le sac de plus en plus fort.

-Hey, je te parle !

Scott, toujours avec son sac.

-Aïe !

Derek venait de lui coller une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est bon ? J'ai ton attention ? Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Isaac me gave, je viens de le voir peloter Stiles !

-Pardon ? Qui pelotait qui ? demanda l'Alpha persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

-J'ai toujours Isaac avec Stiles ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Il n'a donc aucune morale ? Pourquoi il s'intéresse à lui ? Qu'il laisse mon meilleur ami tranquille !

- Scott, calme-toi maintenant. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? Stiles n'est pas… Il ne peut pas…être gay. _Derek rit nerveusement. _

-Je sais que depuis quelques temps il se pose des questions. Quoi de mieux qu'un gay pour y répondre hein ? Et au passage vous apprendre les choses de la vie ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait son numéro de pauvre loup malheureux à tous les mecs suffisamment crédules pour le croire.

Scott était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas vu que Stiles et Isaac l'avaient rejoint dans la pièce. Derek avait bien tenté de le faire taire mais rien ne l'arrêta jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'Isaac lui parvienne. Il sursauta tant elle était proche. Il se retourna, angoissé. Ils étaient là, le regardant avec dégout. Il n'y avait pas une larme dans leurs yeux, justes une énorme déception. Stiles pris la main d'Isaac et l'entraina hors de la pièce. Scott n'avait plus de mot, il resta là, comme un idiot en attendant que son cerveau se mette en route. Derek passa devant lui en posant sa main sur son épaule puis souffla.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir des excuses à faire. Et vite.

L'Alpha quitta la pièce. Il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Se pourrait-il que Stiles et Isaac… Ca ne lui semblait pas illogique. Ils avaient de tristes points communs et Stiles était plutôt beau garçon. Si on arrivait à passe outre son humour horripilant. Non pas qu'il intéressait de près ou de loin à ce neuneu Non, il ne pouvait rien montrer mais il bouillonnait, son cerveau fonctionnait pour deux. C'était mauvais, si lui et Scott se transformaient dans cet état d'esprit cette nuit, ça deviendrait réellement dangereux.

Hello les gens, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Bon, je mets doucement Stiles et Scott sur la voie glorieuse du mâle lol, bien sûr, Scott part de plus loin (notamment parce qu'il était dans une relation hétérosexuelle il y a peu) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va arrêter de se conduire comme un idiot bientôt. Enfin, il se conduira encore comme un idiot mais dans le bon sens du terme ;). Où pensez vous que cet avant goût d'Isaac x Stiles les mènera ? Je pense qu'un certain loup ne tardera pas à se mêler de tout ça :d


	6. Changements

6e chapitre pour La Meute : Scot va-t-il se raser le crâne ? Lydia sera-telle enceinte de Boyd ? Stiles va-t-il tenter de séduire Peter ? Autant de questions auxquelles vous aurez peut être une réponse dans le chapitre suivant !

Chapitre 6 – Changements.

Stiles avait dormi comme un bébé. Il faisait encore nuit quand Isaac apparu dans la chambre, épuisé.

« Hey, marmonna Stiles en ouvrant un œil.

-Hey. Désolé de te réveiller, je vais juste me coucher un peu.

Stiles se décala tandis que le loup retirait son manteau et son jean. Il était juste en boxer (pas besoin de haut quand on se transforme !). Il observait le corps de l'autre. Isaac le remarqua tandis qu'il jetait son pantalon.

-Stiles ?

-Oh pardon, _il rougit et enfoui sa tête sous la couette, _J'étais juste curieux, t'es étonnement bien foutu.

- Ah ah, t'es con, je suis sûr que tu as déjà vu mon corps dans les vestiaires de crosse !

-Non pas vraiment, tu m'excuseras mais la plupart du temps j'étais plus occupé à nettoyer des équipements au moment où la plupart d'entre vous se douchaient.

-Et ce que tu vois te plais ? _Demanda Isaac l'air aguicheur en se glissant sous les draps._

-Baaaaaaah, t'es bien fait, et tu as beaucoup de charme_. Stiles disait les choses comme il les pensait, il continua sur sa lancée :_

Ce n'est pas comme si je te regardais d'une manière sexuelle hein, je t'aime bien, d'une manière tout à fait non sexuelle.

-Je te taquine, de toute façon j'en connais un qui ne serait pas content du tout si jamais je te séduisais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il nous a laissé dormir ensemble d'ailleurs. J'aurais juré qu'il aurait saisi l'occasion pour dormir à tes cotes.

-De quoi tu parles ? Il y a quelqu'un ici qui me trouve bien ? Je veux dire, qui m'aime bien ? Enfin, d'un point de vue autre qu'amicale ? _Stiles était bel et bien réveillé, son excitation contagieuse tenait éveillé Isaac qui avait pourtant bien besoin de dormir._

-Ecoute, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. J'ai juste remarqué certaines choses et j'en ai déduit autre chose mais tu sais comme c'est ? Parfois on veut tellement voir quelque chose que tout semble menée à ce quelque chose….

-Tu essai de m'embrouiller Isaac là ! Dis-moi de qui tu parles ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est Scott ? C'est Scott ! Tout s'éclaire maintenant ! Ca a du sens ! Le fait qu'il ait failli m'embrasser, sa jalousie vis-à-vis de toi…

Isaac aurait voulu démentir l'humain à ses côtés, il aurait plutôt penché pour Derek même si il n'avait aucune véritable preuve mais le raisonnement de l'hyperactif n'était pas si saugrenue que ça. Et si Scott était amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

-Tu crois qu'il t'aime ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à son comportement. Oh… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Tu…. Tu aimes Scott ?

-Oui… Enfin c'est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi, mais je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne pourrais pas le voir comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami, je pourrais tout faire pour lui.

-Ah, je comprends. Vous avez une relation très forte hein ?

-Ouais... On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. On a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis non plus. Je pense qu'on a tous les trois des points commun tu sais ? Vous pourriez vous entendre. J'ai l'impression qu'on en a déjà parlé.

-Stiles, je t'aime bien et je te respecte, mais ton meilleur ami est un idiot. Il n'assumera jamais ses sentiments envers toi si il t'aime. Il n'assumera jamais parce que tu es un mec. _Isaac avait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix._

-Je dois aller lui parler. _Stiles se leva d'un bond._

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Maintenant ! »

Il sorti de la chambre, débardeur et boxer pour seul vêtement. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds et la maison était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Derek il se demanda si les deux étaient également déjà revenus ? Il frappa 1 fois. Frappa 2 fois. A la 3e, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek plus grincheux que jamais.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh, tu es là ? Pardon, je cherche Scott, il est avec toi ? _Stiles essayait de voir dans la chambre mais la carrure de l'Alpha l'empêchait de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière._

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu viennes à cette heure ci ? Va dormir !

. –Oh la la ce que tu es de mauvaise humeur toi ! Pff, laisse-moi passer. _Il tenta de pousser Derek et par surprise cela fonctionna. _

Bien trop surpris que ce gringalet ait pu le déplacer, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Déjà, Stiles était à côté de Scott qui somnolait.

-Scott ? Scott !

-Ummmmh, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Il se redressa, l'air un peu perdu comme si son rêve le retenait toujours en partie. _

-Scott, mon pote, ce n'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire mais c'est important.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Derek aussi était tout ouïe, agacée mais tout ouïe.

-On se connait quasiment depuis toujours, on a vécu des tas de choses toi et moi.

-… Oui…

-Et tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

-Euh… Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Scott, je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé pour toi dernièrement, mais tu vois, je suis ton roc, celui a qui tu t'accroches et qui sera toujours la pour toi.

-Stiles, tu me fais peur.

-Je suis désolé Scott, tu es trop important pour moi, on ne doit pas être semble, je veux qu'on reste meilleur ami.

Sous les regards médusés de Derek, d'Isaac que la curiosité avait amené et de Scott, Stiles lui donna délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres.

-C'est le baiser de l'amitié mon pote, j'espère que tu l'as apprécia car tu n'en auras plus jamais. Allez maintenant dors, ne sois pas trop déçu hein, je t'assure que c'est pour le mieux. Je suis quand même content que mon 1er baiser soit avec toi. Etrange hein ?

Personne d'autres n'osa dire un mot. Stiles s'apprêtait à sortir mais Derek plaqua sa main contre la porte pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Ou tu crois aller comme ça Stiles ? _Demanda l'Alpha les yeux plus rouge que jamais._

_-_Bah, je vais dormir, pourquoi tu es si aigri ?

-Tu crois que tu peux me réveiller à n'importe quelle heure et faire… ça ?

-Stiles… (_C'était Scott, choqué_), qu'est-ce que… Tu viens pas de me rejeter et de m'embrasser ? Ou je suis toujours en train de rêver ?

- Bah… Je sais que tu me voulais d'une manière plus... Intime, mais je veux pas risquer de gâcher ce qu'on a, je ne peux pas être avec toi, désolé.

-Scott ? _Demanda L'Alpha en se tournant vers lui._

_-_Alors c'était vrai ? Tu es jaloux de ma relation avec Stiles parce que tu le voulais pour toi tout seul ? Tu l'aimes ! _Dis Isaac d'un ton accusateur._

-Quoi ? QUOI ?

-Oh, rassures-toi Scott, il n'y a que de l'amitié entre moi et Isaac _reprit Stiles en se tournant de nouveau vers lui_, je pense que j'ai juste compris quelque chose grâce à lui.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? _Demanda Derek à Isaac qui haussa les épaules et fit frénétiquement un signe de croix avec ses bras en guise de dénégation._

_-_Stiles, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as compris quoi ? _Scott était plus que perdu et de plus en plus nerveux._

-Je pense…Je pense que j'aime aussi les mecs. Je veux dire, je crois que je suis bi.

Ahhhhh enfin un poids en moins pour Stiles. Il ne pensait pas le dire comme ça, encor moins devant Derek, mais bon, c'était fait et ça le soulageait à mort.

-Tu crois Stiles ? Comment ça tu « crois être bi ? » _Scott avait l'air de plus en plus incrédule et sa voix prenait de drôle d'intonations. _

-Ca me plairait d'être avec un mec quoi. Ecoute, je vais te laisser du temps pour intégrer ça ok ? Je voulais que tu sois le 1er à le savoir, j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Derek était atterré par cette conversation. Son air choqué ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Isaac qui lui demanda :

-Un problème Derek ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je un problème, Isaac ?

-Tes yeux… Tu fais flippé.

-Vos conversations inutiles et insipides m'énervent au plus haut point. Que cet idiot (_il pointa Stiles du doigt_) me dérange au beau milieu de la nuit pour annoncer qu'il est bi me dépasse.

Stiles reprit la parole :

-Scott écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, on en parle plus tard ok ?

Scott = O . O ?

Stiles pivota et s'apprêta à passer sous le bras de l'Alpha pour sortir.

-Mais ou tu comptes aller ?

-Bah, je vais dormir. ZZZZZ quoi, tu sais ?

-Avec Isaac ?

-Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un que je dorme avec Isaac ?

Personne ne dit un mot.

-Bien ! Je vous l'ai dit, on est juste ami. Bon, bonne nuit.

Il se glissa hors de la chambre. Isaac se faufila derrière lui, trop craintif de ce qui lui arriverait si il restait seul avec Derek et Scott. Ils se couchèrent et des 4, Seul Stiles parvint à vraiment se rendormir.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était encore plus bizarre qu'à l'accoutumé. Scott avait raconté les événements à Allison qui en avait parlé à Lydia. Bien évidemment Erica fut mystérieusement au courant et se précipita le raconter à son petit ami.

Quand Stiles se leva et arriva dans le salon, Allison et Lydia le prirent dans leurs bras. Elles le rassurèrent en disant que pour elle ça ne changerait rien du tout. Boys et Erica taquinait Isaac sur le fait qu'il avait dormi une seule nuit avec Stiles et que le lendemain, il était bi. Derek et Scott ne participaient pas à la conversation. A la place, ils allèrent s'entrainer et s'isolèrent un peu dans la forêt.

Derek finit par briser le silence.

« Tu en penses quoi ?

-De ?

-De Stiles, imbécile.

-Je n'en pense rien, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Ca ne change rien pour toi ? _Demande l'Alpha._

Scott continuait de frapper l'Alpha pour améliorer son attaque.

-Non, Stiles restera toujours Stiles. Je me moque de quel sexe est la personne qu'il aime.

-Scott, tu peux me parler tu sais ?

-Je suis étonné… Tu ne sembles pas vraiment être le genre de type qui aime écouter les autres se confier. Ou qui aime les autres tout court d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, je suppose que je suis un peu comme ça. Mais on est tous lié maintenant qu'on fait parti de la même meute.

-Je vois. Honnêtement, il y a eu une telle méprise… Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été amoureux de Stiles.

-Très bien, comment expliques-tu ton attitude vis-à-vis d'Isaac alors ?

-…. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Suite à cette phrase, Scott frappa plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. L' Alpha recula de plusieurs mètres en encaissant le coup bien qu'il n'avait pas senti plus de force de la part du Bêta, il fut surpris. Il regarda ses bras, quelque chose clochait. Il courut vers Scott sans le prévenir et lui donna un coup de poing en direction du ventre. Ce dernier réussi à l'esquiver et c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit la marque du poing de Derek dans l'arbre derrière lui.

-Oh la vache ! Tu veux me tuer ? _Demanda Scott._

-Scott, tu ne sens rien de différent chez toi ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu arrives à entendre les battements de cœur de Lydia ?

-Ce n'est pas possible Derek, nous sommes bien trop loin.

-Tais toi et essai.

C'est avec une moue qu'il s'exécuta. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chercha. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir la présence de l'humaine. Puis d'un coup tout se coupa.

-Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On rentre. Maintenant.

Ils coururent plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais couru. Arrivés dans la maison tout le monde était là, assis, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Vous aussi ? _Demanda Boyd sans expression._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Renchérit Scott sans comprendre._

-Je crois… Que nous subissons quelques « ajustements » _dit Lydia qui feuilletait fébrilement les pages du grimoire dans lequel elle avait trouvé le rituel. _

- Dis-nous tout. L_ui demanda Derek en prenant place dans son fauteuil. _

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sure, ça semble si contradictoire… Si j'essai de synthétiser et que je ne me trompe pas trop alors quand on utilise un rituel pour former une meute et que les membres survivent un « pouvoir » nous est accordé. Enfin, « pouvoir », « amélioration » ou « capacité », je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais c'est j'ai senti que Scott avait tenté de me localiser tout à l'heure, Allison est presque aussi rapide qu'une bêta ses réflexes sont stupéfiants.

-C'est possible ça ? _Demanda Scott anxieux en regardant son ex du coin de l'œil. _Attends, comment ça « et que les membres survivent ? On aurait pu crever ?

-Tu te sens pas plus fort ? _Intervint Isaac._ Nous on peut faire des choses qui n'étaient pas de notre niveau avant. Nous sommes plus puissants que des bêtas. _Il risqua un regard vers Derek._

-Je vois. Nous devons connaitre notre potentiel au plus vite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les humains en tire quelque chose.

Les yeux d'Allison s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ma famille… Un ancêtre à dû faire partie d'une meute ! C'est pour ça que nous avons des reflexes étrangement élevé, enfin par rapport à des normes humaines normales.

-Ca ce tiens. Ta famille a été depuis longtemps liée aux loups garous _lui répondit Derek._ Séance d'entrainement, maintenant, tout le monde.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à effectuer différent test. Ils découvrirent que, globalement, les loups garous étaient plus puissants, mais que toutes leurs caractéristiques n'avaient pas augmenté de la même façon. Isaac était le plus rapide, Erica la plus résistante, Boyd pouvait supprimer son odeur et Derek était plus fort. La marge de progression de Scott fut plus spectaculaire par rapport aux autres car il était un Oméga à la base. Son facteur guérison était le plus élevé de la troupe d'autant qu'il arrivait maintenant à contrôler ce processus pour l'accélérer ou le ralentir. Concernant les « humains » si on pouvait encore les appelé comme ça, leur constitution s'était grandement améliorer. Lydia avait une sorte de sonar à loup, elle pouvait sentir quand un loup essayait de la trouver par son flair par exemple et les localiser avec aisance. Allison avait des réflexes du niveau de ceux d'un Bêta plus ou moins et grâce à sa vue améliorée, elle était encore plus redoutable en tant que combattante. Stiles avait découvert tout à fait par hasard qu'il pouvait pendant un très court laps de temps supprimer un sens chez quelqu'un. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort, mais il était au paradis.

Après deux jours, ils s'étaient habitués à leur nouveau statut. Derek avait réussi à entrer en contact avec quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait l'un des Alphas. Il avait ainsi pu rencontrer brièvement au détour d'une rue Lumia qui lui donna simplement la carte d'un endroit.

Quand il rentra et qu'Isaac entendit le nom du lieu, il ferma son ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. Ce n'est que quand son Alpha menaça de faire de lui un manteau de fourrure qu'il se décida à montrer la page internet de indiquée sur la carte.

« Porcelain Heart »

Derek haussa un sourcil, Isaac fut contraint d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un haut lieu homo et lycanthropes. Il était en dehors de la ville mais toujours fréquenté. Humains et Lycans s'y retrouvaient et… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Derek revérifia deux fois l'adresse.

« Umh, qu'allons-nous faire ? _Demanda Boyd derrière eux._

-Il faut que j'aille y trouver Lumia.

-Au fait Isaac, comment connais tu ce genre d'endroit ? _Demanda Scott d'un air faussement innocent._

-Cela ne te regarde pas. _Isaac détourna la tête, ce garçon l'énervait de plus en plus._

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller seul. Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, je veux que vous alliez patrouiller pour voir s'il y a des Oméga qui trainent et si vous pouvez trouver des renseignements. Vous, _s'adressant à Scott, Stiles et Isaac,_ vous viendrez avec moi.

Isaac explosa de rire.

-Tu veux emmener Scott la dedans ? Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il fasse sauter la boite ?

-Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer cette mission.

-Tu rigoles ? T'es limite homophobe ! Tu essais de faire croire le contraire mais tout le monde le sait ici. Là bas tu ne pourras pas rester dans ton petit coin, tu te feras forcément draguer et on ne peut pas risquer que tu déclenches une bagarre à cause de ton comportement de merde.

Chacun guettait la réaction de Scott qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je t'emmerde, j'y vais et c'est pas les conneries que tu crois à mon sujet qui vont y changer quelque chose.

-Vous deux, _dit Derek_, si vous me foirez ma mission je vous étripe. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez diversion tandis que j'approche Lumia et qu'on parle. C'est bien clair ? Vous devrez surveiller mes arrières.

Ils acquiescèrent sans cesser de se jeter des regards mauvais.

-De vrais gosses » dit Stiles tout sourire.

Stiles et Scott avaient dû faire un effort sur leur style vestimentaire pour pouvoir entrer. Le club était composé de plusieurs salles mais il fallait toujours montrer patte blanche pour accéder à l'une d'elle. Avec la salle principale il y avait le coin VIP(une pièce à part entière avec un Dj privé) ou Derek espérait trouver Lumia, une salle à l'ambiance plus intimiste et une salle qu'Isaac avait décrit comme « vaut mieux pas savoir ». L'éclairage au néon fluo rendait l'ambiance électrique.

Derek et Isaac essayaient de recolter un maximum d'infos sur les nouveaux nés et les habitués tandis que Stiles et Scott devaient faire le guet pour prévenir les autres si quelque chose de bizarre se déroulait.

Danny apparu au bar aux côtés de Stiles qui manqua lâcher son verre.

« Oh ? Stiles ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Danny ?! Je traine, je suis avec des potes, soirée entre mecs tout ça…

-Entre mecs hein ? Avec qui es tu venu ?

-Avec Scott, et deux autres personnes.

-Scott est la aussi ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais cru le voir.

-Et moi donc…

-Tiens, tu m'avais caché que tu étais venu avec ton cousin Miguel.

-Miguel ? Ah euh oui, Miguel, Miguel est là.

Le Miguel en question était adossé contre un mur, un homme d'âge mûr lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Umh, ton cousin est gay et tu me l'as caché, pas cool ça !

-Gay ? Ow, euh, c'est assez récent en fait tu sais. C'est quasiment comme si moi-même, je ne le savais pas.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer la situation, il se demandait ce que le vieux racontait à son Alpha. Il commanda un nouveau verre. Croisant de temps en temps Scott ou Isaac ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

Après 1h30 toujours pas de Lumia, mais Felipe arriva. De toute évidence il jouissait d'une certaine renommée car il alla directement dans le VIP, il revint parmi le bas peuple 15 min plus tard et se trouva nez à nez avec Derek. Stiles n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais Felipe avait la fâcheuse tendance de mettre sa main sur la hanche de Derek lorsqu'il parlait.

Derek souriait. Il se mit même à accepter une danse avec Felipe. Un autre homme, noir avec des tresses vint dans le dos de Derek et ils dansèrent ainsi tous les trois. Lorsque le morceau fut fini, chacun se sépara.

Stiles alla trouver Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bouges ! Je gagne mon ticket pour le VIP !

-En dansant comme ça avec Felipe ?

-Stiles, à quoi tu joues ? T'es censé surveiller mes arrières ! Fais-le ! »

L'humain s'éloigna un peu énervé. Il regardait Derek flirter avec l'autre Alpha qui ne se faisait pas prier. Lorsque Felipe murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Derek qui le fit sourire puis l'embrassa dans le cou en l'entrainant dans le VIP comme deux ados en chaleurs, il ne tint plus. Il repéra Danny et comme ce dernier était curieux de découvrir cet obscur lieu de promesses enivrantes et de perdition qu'était le VIP, il n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de tenter d'y entrer avec lui. Scott venait de repérer Lumia, mais n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper car voir Stiles et Danny disparaitre derrière l'un des vigils ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Derek et garde un œil sur son meilleur ami. Il se présenta au vigil.

«Salut, je peux y aller ?

-Il faut être accompagné et avoir commandé une bouteille.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ?

-C'est le VIP mon gars, on laisse pas entrer n'importe qui. »

Scott se demanda comment Stiles avait pu entrer si facilement. Il devait absolument les rejoindre. Il alla commander une bouteille au bar, pleurant ses dernières économies qui s'envolaient dans du champagne et vit Isaac qui parlait et rigolait avec le vigil. C'était sa chance.

Il fonça vers eux, pris la main d'Isaac qui lui jeta un regard noir et cria au vigil :

« C'est bon, j'ai commandé une bouteille au bar et je suis accompagné !

Celui-ci rigola si fort que malgré la musique ce fut parfaitement audible pour l'assistance.

-Oh, Isaac hein ? Tu as bon gout, mais je le connais et je sais qu'il n'est pas avec toi.

-Si, si bien sur qu'il l'est, hein, n'est-ce pas Isaac que tu es avec moi ? »

Isaac ne savait pas si il devait jouer le jeu ou être honnête avec le vigil qui l'avait aidé une ou deux fois dans les sombres périodes de sa courte vie.

Scott senti l'hésitation de l'autre loup, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et surtout il devait convaincre ce maudit portier !

Il se tourna vers Isaac, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche et l'embrassa. D'abord plus que surpris, Isaac ne réagit pas. Quand il senti la main de Scott sous son t shirt Le baiser grimpa rapidement en intensité au point que le vigil, gêné, les fit entrer avant que les autres ne se mettent à lancer une orgie sur la piste. Scott se sépara d'Isaac dont le regard s'était fait fiévreux.

Une fois entré dans l'atmosphère plus cosy du VIP, Isaac s'autorisa à chercher le regard de Scott. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

«Il faut qu'on retrouve Stiles et Derek ok ? Je vais par la, toi fais le tour » Isaac mis un moment à comprendre ce que Scott venait de lui dire. Il penserait à ce baisé plus tard.

Stiles, lui, avait abandonné Danny qui avait vite trouvé compagnie. Les box n'étaient éclairés que d'une unique lumière à chaque fois et un épais rideau de perles sombres protégeait l'intimité de ceux qui y pénétraient.

Il n'avait pas de sens de loups, donc il ne pouvait que difficilement retrouver son Alpha. Il commençait à perdre patience : comment cet endroit pouvait être aussi grand ? Il essayait de se faire discret tandis qu'il tentait d'apercevoir qui était dans chaque box occupé. Il cru reconnaitre le tatouage dorsale de Derek dans l'une des box, mais cela ne se pouvait. L'homme était assis à califourchon sur quelqu'un d'autre, la chemise baissé. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait mais lorsque l'homme assis tourna légèrement sa tête, Stiles vit que c'était bien son Alpha. Il perdit l'esprit.

**Scott**

Il y a trop d'odeurs, je n'arrive pas à localiser Stiles. Ou est Derek ? Et Isaac ? Et cette Lumia ? Elle aurait du être la déjà !

« Toi, tu fais partie de la meute de Hale non ?

Je sursaute, une femme, belle, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, un regard doux malgré un air général qui respire la férocité m'adresse la parole. Je reconnais là Lumia.

-Oui, je suis Scott. Nous vous cherchions, enfin, nous pensions que vous auriez été avec notre Alpha.

-J'ai senti sa présence tout à l'heure mais là… Mène-moi à lui. »

Elle me tend sa main et je l'aide poliment à se redresser. Elle me suit mais je ne sais pas où je vais.

2 min environs après j'entends un hurlement de rage suivi de « STILES ! NON ! » Cela vient de notre droite, un peu plus loin. J'abandonne l'Alpha là, je me précipite. Derek est projeté hors d'un box. Isaac arrive de l'autre côté. Je ne vois que des poings sortirent à travers le rideau en direction du loup qui arrive à les bloquer. Puis un second corps est poussé à travers le rideau et percute Isaac. C'est Felipe. Felipe ? Je vois Stiles sortir du box, son t shirt est déchiré. Il se jette sur l'Alpha et tente de l'étrangler. Celui-ci rigole. Derek attrapes Stiles par derrière et lui fait une clef pour l'empêcher de bouger. Soudain, Derek le lâche te tombe à terre en étant incapable de bouger. Stiles se dirige vers Felipe. Le bras de celui-ci est devenu griffue. Isaac attrape son bras ce qui attire l'attention de Felipe. Tandis que Derek est reparti à l'assaut de Stiles qui hurle de plus belle, Felipe cogne Isaac contre un des murs, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Il arme son bras, je cours, je vais y arriver. Arriver à quoi ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas le temps de le savoir, je ne peux pas le laisser être blesser plus. Je me suis interposé et je sens quelque chose quitter mon ventre. Son bras est ensanglanté. Je m'effondre.

Quand Stiles ouvre les yeux, il ne sait pas où il est au 1er abord. Il n'a jamais vu ce plafond-là. Il regarde les draps, la pièce… il ne l'a jamais vue sous cet angle mais c'est bel et bien la chambre de Derek. Quelle heure ? Quel jour ? Il ne sait pas. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Il essaie de se concentrer, il n'a que des bouts qui ne vont pas ensemble. Il se souvient du club, d'être entré dans le VIP. Il se souvient… Un tatouage, celui-ci de Derek. Une colère, une rage, comme il n'en a jamais eu. Son cœur se serre, il ne veut pas y penser. Pourtant il ne va pas avoir le choix car la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer son Alpha. Ils sont seuls dans la pièce, Stiles voudrait être n'importe où ailleurs. Le regard que Derek pose sur lui le rends mal à l'aiseIls attendent que quelqu'un brise ce silence.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Stiles ? _Demanda l'Alpha._

-On a bu, on a dansé, tu as baisé…

-Sties, hier nous avions une mission. Je t'ai donné un ordre. Tu as tout fait foiré.

-Désolé, la prochaine fois je te laisserai sauter tout ce qui bouge_. Répondit Stiles en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du loup. _

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, par ta faute Scott et Isaac ont été blessé et Felipe risque à tout moment de venir nous balayer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Stiles sens une colère familière grimper en lui, mais il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et tourne la tête.

-Putain Stiles, c'est un ordre : Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta foutue tête !

Stiles aurait aimé ne pas répondre mais un besoin impérieux lui délia la langue de force.

-Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir avec d'autres mecs. Surtout ce Felipe.

-QUOI ? _S'étonna Derek qui ne s'attendait pas à ça._

Stiles repris le contrôle de sa bouche mais trop tard, la machine était lancée. Tant qu'à périr autant en faire un feu d'artifice :

-Parfaitement Derek, tu récupérais des informations ? Moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que tu flirtais avec la moitié de la boite !

Stiles se leva et s'adossa contre un mur, Derek se mit face à lui, l'air de plus en plus mauvais.

-Quand je t'ai vu tu étais sur Felipe. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemblais ?

-Je n'ai certainement pas couché avec Felipe, tout ça n'était que dans le but d'attirer son attention et d'avoir la preuve qu'il était bien mélée aux créations d'Oméga. J'avais besoin de sa salive pour la comparer avec les corps de ceux qui n'ont pas survécu. J'avais un accord avec les Argents.

Stiles était incrédule. Que devait-il penser ?

-Heureusement j'ai pu récupérer quelque chose d'exploitable mais tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer ! Tu es sous MON autorité !

-Oh ça va ! Je suis désolé okay ? Mais ne me fait pas le coup de « C'est moi l'Alpha, prosternez-vous » parce que je ne te suis pas soumis. Et je ne vois pas comment ne pas réagir quand…

-quand quoi Stiles ?

-rien ! Laisse-moi.

Derek frappa du poing le mur juste à côté de la tête de l'humain.

-QUAND QUOI STILES ?

-QUAND JE VOIS MA PROPRIETE SE FAIRE TRIPOTER PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI !

Stiles en avait les larmes aux yeux, cet aveux, il aurait voulu ne jamais le dire, ne jamais le penser. Maintenant il était là à regarder Derek tandis que la phrase s'intégrait dans son cerveau. Celui-ci se remit droit, les bras le long du corps.

-Ta propriété ?

-Je… non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… oh seigneur…

-Putain Stiles, mais exprimes toi à la fin !

-Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche Derek. J'ai pété les plombs quand je t'ai vu là comme ça. J'ai eu si mal ! T'es qu'un con insensible, tu ne sais pas quelle torture ça a été ces jours –ci ! Pour un gars comme moi de vouloir quelqu'un comme toi. Je sais que tu vas me frapper, peut-être même me tuer, mais j'en ai plus rien à faire. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi Derek !

Stiles combla l'espace entres eux deux et embrassa l'Alpha. Ses larmes donnaient à ses lèvres un goût salé. Celui-ci ne répondit pas au baiser. Il baissa la tête, tint les épaules de Stiles et recula puis sorti de la chambre. Stiles se senti dévasté.

La blessure de Scott était guérie. Boyd et Erica trouvait effrayant qu'il ait pu guérir aussi vite là où il leur aurait fallu au moins 3 jours. Le garçon était épuisé physiquement aussi bien que mentalement donc il se reposait. Allison à son chevet. Ils furent rejoints par Lydia.

« Il parait que ça a été mouvementé là-bas _? Demanda la rousse en pliant avec soin des vêtements qu'elle venait de récupérer._

-Ouais, ça a été assez… étrange. Le coup de Derek par rapport à Felipe… Si il nous avait prévenus, Stiles n'aurait pas si mal réagi.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça, dit_ Allison_, Stiles jaloux au point de se battre… Même pour Lydia il n'a jamais fait ça.

-Oui mais moi il ne m'a jamais surprise à califourchon sur Jackson !

-C'est vrai.

Elles se mirent à rire. Allison reprit :

-Il parait que tu as joué au preux chevalier aussi Scott.

-Preux chevalier ? Non ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, plutôt au preux idiot.

Les filles échangèrent un regard et n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Ce silence lourd de sous-entendu pesa au loup.

-Quoi ?

Lydia s'engouffra dans la porte ouverte.

-Puisque tu en parle, on a une question à te poser et on aimerait que tu répondes le plus honnêtement possible.

Scott se méfiait de ce type de phrase, mais il était coincé là et après tout, pourquoi ne pas répondre ? Il fit signe à Lydia de continuer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Isaac et toi ? Ce ne sont pas nos affaires certes mais ça concerne la meute de manière indirecte.

Scott tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et réfléchis. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne dise rien puis il répondit.

-J'aime bien Isaac.

-Bien comment ? _Demanda Allison_. Genre pote, genre ami, genre autre chose ?

De nouveau Scott se tût. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il haussa les épaules.

-Laisse, _dit Lydia_, il ne veut pas nous répondre. Bon, on doit y aller, je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de rodeurs dans le coin. En talon en plus.

-A plus tard Scott, reposes toi. »

Les filles partirent laissant Scott dans la chambre d'Isaac. Deux patrouilles avaient lieu aujourd'hui. L'une composé d'Allison, Lydia et Derek. L'autre était faire de Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Chacun pris une zone puis alla vérifier que tout était normal. Allison en profita pour se mettre à jour du côté de sa famille et voir si ils avaient du nouveau.

Scott se leva et alla retrouver son meilleur ami qui était sous une couette. Le rythme calme de ses pulsations cardiaques lui indiquait que celui-ci dormait. Il s'installa sous la couette également, près de son ami.

« Hmmm, Derek ? _Fit Stiles en s'éveillant._

-Derek ?

-Oh, Scott, c'est toi ? Umh, bah je suis dans son lit alors ça me semblait logique que ce soit lui.

-C'est vrai. Non ce n'est que moi, j'avais besoin… enfin tu sais, de la présence de quelqu'un.

-Tu as raison. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant d'être avec l'autre. Scott reprit :

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous en ce moment ? On a des réactions un peu spéciales non ?

-J'imagine qu'on ne sait pas comment gérer ce qu'on ressent malheureusement.

-Tu veux parler de ta réaction dans la boîte ?

-Scott… putain comment ça a pu m'arriver ? Un instant je déteste ce type qui grogne, me menace, me donne des coups de murs et l'instant d'après j'ai envie qu'il soit la, je pense à lui, je repense à ces baisers…

-Quels baisers ? S'étonna Scott.

Stiles soupira.

-La 1ere fois c'était pendant le rituel. Quand j'ai commencé à bloquer tu te rappel ? Il m'a embrassé et j'ai pu dire la phrase. La seconde c'était tout à l'heure. J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai vu sur Felipe c'est comme ci mon cœur explosait.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça, tu étais impressionnant d'une certaine manière.

-Tu trouves ? _Stiles eu un petit rire. _Qu'est-ce tu en penses ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Quand tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien. Il m'a repoussé et est parti.

-Stiles je suis désolé. C'est Derek tu sais ? Il est assez insondable. Ce qu'il y a dans sa tête…

-Ouais. Ca deviens dur d'être autour de lui et de le sentir si éloigné. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je pense. Je dois t'avouer que même en le séquestrant il ne dira rien.

-Et toi au fait ? Comment ça va ? Pas mal le coup de « je me prends un coup à la place de quelqu'un »

-Oh, je vais bien, _répondit Scott en baissant les yeux._

-Scoooooooot ?

- Quoi ?

-Est-ce le moment ou tu vas prétendre bien aller alors que quelque chose cloche manifestement avec toi depuis quelques semaines ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas !

-Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets toi, tu as dis le contraire il n'y a pas 5 min ! Avoue le, on le sait tous ici qu'il y a un problème.

-Comment ça ?

-T'es pas doué avec tes sentiments c'est dingue. On dirait Derek !

-Ah non ! _Scott souffla._ Ecoute, en ce moment je me sens un peu perdu. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un …. Ah, c'est juste bizarre.

-Tu aimes bien cette personne ?

-Ouais, ouais, je l'aime bien. _Scott eu un sourire timide._

-Et tu es ok avec le fait de bien l'aimer ?

-C'est le problème, j'ai du mal à être en paix avec ça. Mon cerveau essai d'accepter ce que mon cœur me dit, mais c'est trop difficile et je fais n'importe quoi, et je le blesse…

-Très honnêtement, t'as pas assuré avec Isaac pourquoi tu lui parles pas ?

-Je sais pas… Pour toi ça a semblé si évident d'aimer aussi les mecs, ça m'a surpris.

-En vérité, ça fait un moment que je pose la question. J'imagine que d'une certaine manière, les rencontrer à déclencher quelque chose en nous. Mais maintenant tu dois savoir ce que tu veux.

Stiles avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter. Il pouvait voir le trouble dans son regard.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'être avec un mec, d'être avec lui. En plus c'est si récent avec Allison…

-Ah non, laisse-la en dehors de ça. Quand il s'agit de sentiments on a souvent l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon moment, qu'on fait fausse route, mais il faut foncer.

-Comme tu as foncé avec Lydia et Derek ? _Demanda Scott avec un large sourire._

_-_Hey ! C'est un coup bas !

-Mais, plus sérieusement. Pourquoi Derek ? Tu crois que c'est le genre de mecs qu'il te faut ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi. Il parasite mon cerveau. Bon, au moins je suis pas aussi déglingué que toi par rapport à Isaac.

-Je ne suis pas déglingué ! _S'offusqua Scott_, et je n'aurais que trois mots à dire pour ma défense : Toi, Hier, Jalousie.

-Ouch, c'est qu'il mordrait presque le louveteau.

-Tu vas voir ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants, comme avant quand tout était plus simple. Quand ils n'avaient pas à jongler avec leurs sentiments, ceux des autres, les loups et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Lydia ouvrit la porte de la maison en catastrophe, elle se jeta par terre en jurant entre ses dents. Derek entra quelques secondes après avec quelqu'un sur son dos. Allison ferma la marche son arc à la main, ce qui les poursuivait entra à leur suite. Un loup garou sous sa forme hybride. Stiles et Scott furent alertés par le bruit et se hâtèrent de descendre. Derek avait attrapé le loup (quoiqu'à bien y regarder c'était une louve » et Allison tira en plein cœur. La créature s'effondra sur le sol.

« La vache ! il se passe quoi ? _Demanda Stiles effaré._

-Elle nous est tombé dessus, elle était pourchassé par au moins 5 d'entres eux. On en a éliminé 3, 4en comptant celui-ci. L'un d'eux à disparu. _Résuma Lydia._

Lumia était allongée sur le canapé, consciente mais blessée à la jambe.

-Cet enfoiré de fils de pute à essayé de m'éliminer !

-Euh, de qui parlez-vous ? _Demanda Scott en s'approchant._

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux fous et énervés.

-Mon frère ! Felipe ! C'est lui qui crée tous ces Omégas !

Derek avait l'air sombre, il demanda.

-Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer et pourquoi créer autant de nouveaux nés ?

-Il cherche quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il a entendu cette fichue légende je le sentais bizarre.

-Lumia, il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout à présent _lui dit Derek._

Elle inspira et se redressa. Elle fixa chacun d'entre eux ainsi que le corps du nouveau né avec un air dégouté.

-Quand nous sommes partis de Beacon Hill, nous voulions découvrir le monde. Nous avons voyagé tantôt avec des meutes, tantôts seuls. Au court de l'un de nos voyages nous avons découvert une ancienne légende.

Un peuple résistait à la lycanthropie. Ils ne mourraient pas en la contractant, simplement, ils ne devenaient pas lycan. Comme vous le savez, le seul moyen pour un loup garou de ne plus l'être c'est de tué son créateur, enfin, plus ou moins. Mais en réalité ce ne serait pas le seul moyen. Avec le sang d'une personne de ce peuple et le rituel approprié, il est possible de retransformer un lycan en simple humain. Il y a des milliers d'années, il parait qu'il y aurait eu une guerre et que ces gens auraient réussi à contenir l'expansion des loups garous qui devenait problématique. Ils nous ont presque éradiqués. En retour, une alliance entre différente meute s'est faite et ils les ont éliminés. Felipe croit qu'il existe des descendants à ce clan et en cherche un, c'est pourquoi il essai d'infecté le plus grand nombre. Il cherche ceux qui vont survivent sans tourner loup. Quand j'ai découvert ça au départ, il m'a assuré que c'était pour donner le choix aux gens quand ils étaient attaqués. Que nous pourrions démarrer une époque ou les gens choisissent d'être loup et ne le subissent pas. Apparemment, il n'y a que suite à une infection que l'on peut savoir si la personne est de ce clan ou non. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende.

Après la soirée au Porcelain Heart, j'étais intrigué… Il devenait bizarre. J'ai découvert qu'il souhaitait trouver quelqu'un de ce clan pour faire un génocide parmi les loups et non pas nous sauver comme il me l'avait dit. Il veut presque tous nous tuer et diriger ceux qui resteront. Il est complètement fou. Quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir et de prévenir le reste de la meute, il m'a balancé une dizaine de béta dessus. J'ai pu me débarrasser de certains mais c'est là que vous êtes arrivés.

Personne n'osait dire un mot. Personne ne cilla ni ne jeta un regard à Lydia. Mais leurs cœurs battaient à tour rompre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vos cœurs ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

-On est choqué ouais ! Dit Stiles. C'est révoltant ! Je ne suis pas un loup et beaucoup d'entres vous sont des psychopathes mais un génocide ? Ah non ! C'est honteux ! Presque aussi honteux que de vouloir tuer sa sœur ! Honteux vous dis je !

Tout le monde fut reconnaissant envers Stiles de détendre l'atmosphère par ses paroles. Ils purent se calmer et reprendre la discussion.

C'est à ce moment que les autres arrivèrent. Boyd, blessé, Erica sur ses talons. De même, Isaac posa par terre le corps ensanglanté de Keelya.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? D_emanda Allison choqué._

-Lumia ? Tu es vivante ? Ton frère est devenu fou ! Il a fait un coup d'état dans la meute, il a pris le pouvoir ! Il à tué 2 des anciens !

Keelya n'avait à présent plus qu'un bras, et vu la gravité de ses autres blessures elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son corps était couvert de griffures.

Lumia s'approcha d'elle, lui pris sa main valide et la serra près de son cœur.

-Ne t'inquiètes par. Part rejoindre nos ancêtre le cœur léger, je te vengerai, je nous vengerais tous. Frère ou pas, il devra payer pour ses crimes. Je suis désolé » finit-elle par dire d'une voix plus douce.

Keelya fit une tentative de sourire puis son regard se fit vide. Lumia pleura son amie, une sœur de cœur.

Le reste de la soirée fut éprouvante pour chacun.

Ils durent enterrer les corps dans la forêt dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas être trouvé accidentellement. Boyd, Lumia et Allison s'en chargèrent. Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Allison faisaient des recherchent sur la généalogie de Lydia qui ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Derek se servit une bière et alla dans sa chambre, il devait réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Stiles frappa et sans attendre d'y être invité entra à sa suite.

« Que veux-tu Stiles ? Demanda l'Alpha sans lever ses yeux d'un carnet qu'il feuilletait.

-Te parler.

Stiles attendit une réaction mais aucune ne vint. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Derek, à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que… Tu tiens à moi ?

-Non.

-Sois honnête Derek, tu me dois bien ça.

L'Alpha souffla, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir cette conversation, surtout pas maintenant.

-Lâche moi Stiles, arrête de te prendre la tête pour un malheureux baiser, ce n'était rien, ça ne signifiait rien, ok ?

-Vraiment Derek ? Tes réactions disent le contraire.

-Stiles, quoique tu en dises, c'est comme ça. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Alors ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? _La voix de Stiles se fit plus aigus, presque suppliante._

-Stiles, tires-toi avant que je ne te jette moi-même dehors.

Derek se leva et ouvrir la porte. Il fixait Stiles dont le regard coulait sur ses chaussures. Quand il osa regarder son Alpha, la peine et la douleur qui émanait de lui fut dure à encaisser pour Derek. Stiles passa devant lui, s'arrêta, le regard toujours vers le sol.

-Je te déteste, Derek Hale.

Il parti en supprimant momentanément le sens du toucher de Derek, comme il l'avait déjà fais une fois. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol comme un être inarticulé. Une larme coula pour finir sa course sur le sol. Elle provenait de l'œil de l'Alpha.

Hello ! Voilà, fin du 6e chapitre ! On accélère les choses pour nos personnages. Enfin on sait qui est derrière les nouveaux nés. J'espère que vous avez appréciez de voir un Stiles complètement dingue et jaloux. J'espère que Derek a une bonne raison pour le repousser, quel nase celui-là parfois (lol). Au fait, je vous assure que j'aime bien Scott hein ! Mais passé d'une love Story hétéro à une probable relation avec un mec n'était clairement pas dans ses plans !

N'hésitez pas à me données vos idées, impressions, etc ! See ya !


	7. Qui essayes-tu vraiment de protéger ?

Hello les gens ! Quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y aurait des âmes égarées pour l'appréciée au point d'être là pour ce chapitre 7, merci beaucoup à vous, ça me motive encore plus pour continuer !

Chapitre 7 – Qui essayes-tu vraiment de protéger ?

Isaac sorti dehors tandis que son Alpha et Lumia étaient en pleine discussion. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas juste profité du calme ? Senti les odeurs de la forêt, le soleil sur sa peau, toutes ces choses simples à présent lui rappelait un certain autre Bêta. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense autant à lui ? A son sourire, son regard, son baiser ? Excité, perdu, blessé, en colère, il était bien des choses. Il avait failli se perdre dans les ténèbres une fois. Il avait fait de mauvaises rencontres, fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier et même s'il ne le saurait jamais, même si il n'avait rien fait pour ça, Scott l'avait sauvé de choix qui l'auraient probablement mené à sa perte. Il avait trouvé des amis, une famille, une meute. Son cœur avait grandi à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Mais il y avait une si grande place juste pour Scott qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait le coup. N'avait-il pas déjà assez attendu ? Assez été le pantin des décisions plus ou moins égoïste de l'autre ? Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il désirait vraiment par rapport à son bourreau.

Aujourd'hui il voulait juste être fixé. Il avait peur, même en pensée, de se dire « Scott veut-il de moi ? ». Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sentir le souffle de son convoité près de lui. Sentir une nouvelle fois ses doigts entre les siens. Il était debout, là, se demandant quoi faire. Il senti quelqu'un derrière lui le prendre dans ses bras. Il se retourna. Le regard de Stiles lui fit de la peine, il le sera fort. L'humain aimait prendre Isaac dans ses bras. Il dégageait une aura reposante.

Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour se donner du courage à tous les deux, ne pas perdre espoir mais, même si leur situation était différente, le résultat était semblable.

Cela faisait 1 semaines qu'ils étaient chez les Hale. En l'espace de cette ridicule semaine, leur monde avait été bouleversé.

« J'ai découvert un truc super cool _dit Stiles avec un grand sourire._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il regarda Isaac, toujours en souriant. Il inspira et se mit à fixer son bras. En retenant son souffle. Au bout d'un moment il toucha simplement du doigt l'endroit qu'il avait fixé. Isaac tomba à terre.

-AAHHHHH FUCK ! C'est quoi de truc ? Tu m'as fait super mal !

Stiles plaça son petit doigt devant sa bouche dans une tentative de paraitre machiavélique.

-As-tu senti le toucher de la mort de Stiles ? Je devrais lui donner un nom, comme dans les anime genre : Finger of the deadly moon ou Dragon's touch will show you that you can't have Stiles !

-C'est n'importe quoi ces nom ! Comment tu fais ça ?

La douleur disparue en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Je crois que je peux « moduler » les sens. Faire ressentir plus ou faire ressentir moins. Je peux pas me le faire à moi-même mais ça peut être utile sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le blesser ou lui donner un petit boost. T'en dis quoi ?

-T'es dangereux ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Stiles gonfla la poitrine de fierté.

-Ouaaaais t'as vu ça ? Enfin, je dois quand même me concentrer à mort, et une fois sur deux je fais pas la bonne modulation. La dernière fois dans la soirée, j'ai voulu rendre aveugle Felipe et c'est toi qui a perdu l'ouïe, j'ai honte.

-Il va falloir t'entrainer, ne le dit pas à Derek ou t'es parti pour des cession à 6h du mat ! Et je ne compte pas être ton cobaye.

Isaac n'avait pas voulu parler de l'Alpha, le sourire de Stiles disparu pendant une seconde.

-Ouais, tu sais il n'est pas prêt de savoir quoique ce soit.

-Vous ne vous parlez toujours pas ?

-Comment parler à un type pareil ? C'est comme si je n'avais aucune importance à ses yeux. C'est encore pire qu'avant qu'on vienne tous ici.

_Scott apparu sur le pas de la maison, il hésita puis vint finalement s'assoir à côté d'eux, Isaac étant au milieu._

-Derek est un peu « handicapé émotionnellement », _continua Isaac._

-C'est peut-être un peu exagérer _tenta de temporiser Scott_. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas de sentiment pour toi en 1er lieu _fit-il à l'attention de Stiles._

-Tu crois qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi ? _Demanda Stiles en proie à une peine de plus en plus grande._

-Scott, excuse-moi mais je pense que tu es mal placé pour prendre part à cette conversation _dit calmement Isaac._

-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais je crois tout de même pouvoir donner mon avis à MON meilleur ami, non ?

-Ok les gars, on se calme, vous en êtes toujours à vous disputez pour un oui ou un non ?

-Mais c'est lui ! Dirent en cœur les deux loups. _Cela fit sourire Stiles._

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Concernant Derek, je pense comme Scott, il ne ressent rien pour moi. Après tout, qui irait frapper quelqu'un qu'il apprécie contre un mur ? Je vous le demande ! Je me sens vide quand je pense à lui. Je vais tenter de passer à autre chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Stiles recommença à parler :

-Scott, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-En tant que meilleur ami ?

-Oui… Non attends, ça sent le piège !

-Quoi ? Tu penses que moi, Stiles, je te ferais un coup foireux ? Vraiment ?

-Umh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Scott ! _Gronda Stiles le visage faussement énervé._

-S'il te plait, parle à Isaac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe la dedans (il pointa le cœur de son ami) mais vous devez en discuter, je vous aime tous les deux, la vie est trop courte pour perdre autant de temps. Fais le pour moi.

Stiles se leva et rentra, laissant les deux loups assis, gêné de se regarder. Isaac se leva à son tour. Sa main fut attrapée par Scott.

-Reste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai une promesse à tenir.

-Laisse tomber, on a qu'à faire semblant.

-Non Isaac, viens la s'il te plait. Je te dois des excuses.

Aucun des deux n'avait regardé l'autre durant cet échange, Isaac s'assit de nouveau, il avait mis une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'autre brun.

D'une main hésitante, Scott toucha la joue d'Isaac. Celui-ci s'obstina tout d'abord à regarder ailleurs, il finit par céder. Il devait rester fort, ne pas montrer à quel point Scott pouvait à tout moment changer son monde. A quel point il le voulait, le désirais, à quel point il était important à ses yeux.

Scott voyait dans ce regard des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y lire. Pourquoi avait-il ce blocage ? Pourquoi il voulait fuir ? Non, il ne pouvait plus jouer à ça à présent.

-Scott, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? _La voix d'Isaac était brisée, comme si entre sa gorge et sa bouche un abime de douleur filtrait ses paroles._

-J'en avais envie.

- C'était juste ça ? Tu en avais envie alors tu t'es servi ?

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère Isaac. La vérité c'est que tu es quelqu'un de génial. Tu as des tas de qualités.

-Mais ?

Terrible question que ce mais qui annonçait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Ces mots finirent d'achever Isaac qui se leva d'un bond et courut sans savoir exactement ou, tout pour s'éloigner de son tourmenteur. Il était rapide mais trop perturbé pour doser sa vitesse, aussi, Scott l'attrapa et lui fit un plaquage.

-Lâche moi Scott, laisse-moi seul, je veux plus te voir, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Isaac, écoutes moi, ECOUTES MOI ! Laisse-moi finir.

Isaac frappa Scott et parvint à se retourner sur le dos, mais déjà l'autre loup était de nouveau sur lui, il coinça ses jambes et ses poignets. Il avait beau s'arc bouté sous lui, Isaac ne bougerait pas d'un poil.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi parce que je fais tout pour ne pas l'êtreJe ne voulais pas me dire que c'était une possibiité. J'aimais Allison, du jour au lendemain tout était fini. Tu es arrivé et très honnêtement, je ne sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi. J'entends les autres en parler parfois. Que je te blesse, que je ne prends pas en compte tes sentiments. Quand tu m'as avoué être gay, tous les gestes que tu as eues envers moi… j'ai cru que je t'intéressais mais toi tu n'as jamais rien dit de tel en fait. J'ai besoin de savoir, que ressens-tu pour moi ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Isaac réfléchit. Etait-il amoureux de Scott ? Il était attiré, il le voulait, mais amoureux ? Ça lui apparaissait comme un bois que l'on n'avait pas allumé.

-Non Scott…

-Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je voulais que tu me laisse une chance ! Que tu me laisse t'approcher, je voulais essayer.

Scott lâcha les poignets d'Isaac.

-Un essai ?

-C'est tout ce que je voulais….

-J'espère que tu le veux encore. »

Scott se baissa et embrassa Isaac. D'abord un baiser, puis un autre, une langue timide qui donne un coup à la lèvre inférieure, des bras qui se referment, des cœurs qui battent à en avoir mal, aucune promesse, mais une volonté commune.

Scott avait sa tête sur le ventre d'Isaac. Ils regardaient le ciel se coucher.

« Isaac ?

-Hmm

-C'est peut être une question idiote mais, est-ce que ça signifie qu'on est... Enfin tu vois.

-Non je ne vois pas _répondit Isaac malicieusement._

-Oh arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ensemble ! rahhhh

-Et bah voilà, c'est pas si dur. Umh tu es un peu vieux jeu non ? Tu veux une demande à genou ?

-Non c'est bon, je ne faisais que demander, comme ça.

Isaac passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui le prenait pour un oreiller.

-Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. _Dit Scott en lui faisant face._

-Moi non plus.

-Mais je suis content d'être avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

Scott souri, embrassa son petit ami (en y pensant, il gloussa intérieurement), puis se releva.

-Allez viens, les autres doivent nous attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ? _Demanda Isaac, prudent._

-La vérité je suppose.

Ils regagnèrent la maison de Derek, souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux

Quand ils arrivèrent, Boyd et Stiles mettaient la table. Allison et Lumia finissaient de préparer le repas. Erica et Lydia étaient déjà installé et étaient apparemment dans une intense discussion.

« Ah vous êtes là ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretué ? Attendez, ça fait 2h que je vous ai laissé, que faisiez-vous ? Se pourrait-il que quelque chose de « umh umh » ce soit passé ? _Demanda Stiles en mimant des choses trop explicites pour le jeune couple._

-Quoi ? Non ! _Répondit Scott choqué._

-Allons chéri, n'aies pas honte de dire que nous avons consommé notre amour dans la voiture de Derek… 3 fois ! _Dit Isaac avec un grand sourire, faisant rougir l'assistance._

-Vous avez fait QUOIIIIII ? _Rugit Derek en entrant dans la pièce, prêt à les laminer._

-Il rigole, il rigole, je t'assure, on a rien fait dans ta voiture ! _Le détrompa Scott ayant peur pour sa vie._

-Peut être ailleurs _murmura Isaac à l'oreille de Stiles qui rigola._

-Ni ailleurs ! Isaac, arrête de dire ce genre de choses ! Nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle !

-Pas encore !

Isaac en disant cela passa derrière Scott et lui embrassa le cou. Il rougit encore plus et fit un bond en avant. L'assistance était médusée.

-Est-ce que vous… ? _Demanda Erica passionné par la scène._

-Non pas possible... Si ? _Renchérit Allison en apportant un plat._

-Ta meute s'entends plus que bien apparemment Hale _dit Lumia en déposant un second plat._

-Scott McCall is a gwo cowchon, tout le monde le dit dans le loge _ajouta Stiles._

-Ca alors ! _Continua Boyd en mettant sa main devant sa bouche mais avec des yeux qui exprimaient une réaction qui n'avait rien à voir._

-Qui l'eut cru _finit Lydia en prenant une photo des deux. _Je dois Twitter ça.

Isaac était à présent mort de rire, Scott ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Ouais, ouais, on a compris que vous avez compris et que donc on a pas besoin de le dire pour se faire comprendre quoi.

-Quel non-événement _répondit Lydia._

-On a faim _reprit Boyd_ au fait Erica, Allison, vous me devez 20 $ chacune.

Chacun alla à ses occupations, laissant Scott perplexe. Stiles s'approcha d'eux.

-Je n'en espérais pas tant dis donc. Comme quoi, vous étiez vraiment des idiots. Heureusement que je vous ai sauvé de votre misère.

-Merci Stiles, c'est grâce à toi en tout cas _lui dit sincérement Isaac en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue._

-Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu comme cupidon ! J'aurais du parier aussi tiens.

-Vous avez parié sur quoi exactement ? _Demanda Scott curieux._

-Sur le fait que vous vous battiez ou finiriez ensemble. Mais moi, je vous respecte trop pour ça.

-Dis surtout que tu n'avais pas de quoi parier ! _Ricana Scott._

-Oui, ça aussi.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Lumia leur raconta des histoires sur Derek et leur enfance bien qu'il essayait toujours de dévier la conversation ce qui fit beaucoup rire tout le monde. Les voyages qu'ils avaient faits. Comme ils avaient découvert l'histoire d'un Clan disparu dont ils n'avaient jamais pu trouver le nom, leurs rêves. Derek et Stiles étaient à un bout opposé à la table. L'humain avait beau tenter de ne pas regarder l'Alpha, il était la. Leur regards se croisèrent, il détourna promptement les yeux. Il pensa à ses amis qui avaient réussi à se trouver alors que c'était vraiment mal parti. Il se demanda s'il devait garder espoir ou non mais il lui en voulait trop pour penser objectivement.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'un plan. Allison, Boyd, Stiles et Erica resteraient avec Lydia chez Derek. Derek, Lumia, Isaac et Scott iraient confronter Felipe. Stiles n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'ignorer l'Alpha.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Stiles insista pour ne pas dormir avec Isaac. Il leur dit que de toute manière il comptait rentrer chez lui pour voir son père (au moins pour signaler qu'il était bel et bien vivant).

Il trouva son père au poste tandis qu'il travaillait. Ils passèrent un peu de temps ensemble, Stiles mettant le nez dans des dossiers qui ne le regardaient pas, comme d'habitude.

En partant, il n'eut pas envie de retourner chez Derek. Il se dirigea vers chez lui en empruntant un de ces raccourcis pas très rassurant.

Il entendit le bruit d'une bouteille en verre tomber par terre derrière lui. Il se retourna. Un homme à la carrure massive se tenait devant lui. Il reconnu le vigil du Porcelain Heart.

« Bon..bonsoir ! Vous êtes le vigil de la dernière fois non ?

Pas de répondre, juste un râle.

-Vous allez bien ? »

Ses yeux d'une lueur jaune, il se mit à courir vers Stiles. Celui-ci couru également dans le sens opposé. Il avait bien l'intention de fuir. Il sauta en glissant sur le capot d'une voiture, et couru le long de la route. Mais ou comptait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait pas aller chez lui, rien ne l'aiderait là bas. De même qu'au poste du Sheriff. L'hybride derrière lui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il sorti son portable, ses doigts glissèrent dessus, un numéro se composa mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Scott. Le portable tomba à terre. « Merde » cria Stiles. Ils étaient maintenant aux abords de la ville.

Stiles se demanda comment il pouvait échapper si longtemps au loup garou. Courait-il plus vite ? Etait-il chassé et on jouait avec lui ? Alors que le vigil allait lui sauter dessus, il se concentra sur sa vue et la supprima. Le vigil finit sa course dans un arbre. Malheureusement il lui restait l'odorat et c'était amplement suffisant pour le suivre même si de toute évidence, il n'avait pas correctement appris à s'en servir. Il couru toutes griffes dehors vers l'humain qui dut lui rendre la vue pour préparer son prochain coup. Il voulu augmenter le sens du toucher du loup pour qu'en le frappant sa douleur soit plus grande, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, Il reçu un coup de pied au milieu de la poitrine, son souffle en fut coupé. Il roula à travers la route. L'autre l'attrapa par les jambes pour l'entrainer vers les bois. Il tenta de s'accrocher au sol désespérément, peine perdu il fut entrainer dans la foret, ses doigts meurtris. Il parvint à supprimer le sens du toucher du vigil qui tomba au sol comme un chiffon. Stiles tenta de se leva mais sa cheville était trop douloureuse et il était bien trop essouflé. Il ne pourrait pas fuir et ne pourrait pas se débarrasser du vigil. Il avait peur et il ne pouvait déjà plus maintenir son effet. Le loup fit volte-face, il chargea sur lui et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Stiles hurla en tombant à la renverse.

« Allons, allons, ne t'ais je pas demandé de me le rapporter vivant ?

Felipe apparut du côté de la route. Même dans le noir on pouvait voir son costume miraculeusement blanc.

-Felipe ? _S'égosilla Stiles._

-Bon boulot Sebastian, j'ai un compte à régler avec cet avorton.

-Peut-on savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? _Demanda Stiles qui avait du mal à ne pas étouffer avec le loup garou qui oppressait sa poitrine avec son genou._

-Ne t'as-t-on pas apprit la politesse ? Je te rappel que tu m'as empêché de gouter à mon dessert la dernière fois.

-Ton dessert ? Tu parles de mon Alpha ? Vois ça comme si je t'avais sauver, tu te serais étouffé sur lui.

-Derek Hale, ouiiiii, et je trouve ça très, très énervant. Sebastian, tu peux y aller, je prends le relais.

Le vigil lâcha Stiles et parti sans demander son reste.

-Han han han, je connais tes petits tours Stiles, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas envie de les utiliser contre moi.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus envie de finir entres tes sales griffes.

-Oh c'est une jolie langue que tu as là. Je devrais te la couper. Peut être ferais je de même avec ton père. Oh attends, Keelya n'avait-elle pas menacé de faire quelque chose de semblable déjà ? Tu es si faible…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Felipe ? J'ai mes devoirs de vacances à faire donc j'aimerais rentrer, vivant, chez moi.

-Tu vas transmettre un message à ton Alpha de ma part, dis lui exactement ceci : « Tu es à moi ».

Felipe se saisit de Stiles, le souleva par une main ferme et le regarda gigoter. Il traça d'un doigt la ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril pour disparaitre dans son pantalon. Il fit sauter les boutons un à un avec un sourire sadique. Et d'un coup de griffes, coupa des morceaux de son t shirt, de son sweat et de son jean en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la peau du jeune homme.

Stilles hurla de plus belle, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais être mis à moitié nu par Felipe ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le touche. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Il préférait être mort !

Il focalisa toute sa haine pour supprimer le sens du toucher du loup. Il réussi son coup mais sa jambe était trop mal en point et il tomba dessus lorsque l'Alpha le lâcha. Il rampa sur le sol, hurlant de toutes ses forces à l'aide. Déjà, il senti que Felipe se redressait. Le loup s'allongea sur lui, baissa les restes de son pantalon d'un coup sec et farfouilla quelque chose dans le sien. Il bloqua de son corps les mouvements de Stiles. Des larmes de fureur coulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il priait, jurait, essayait de se dégager. Le souffle de l'homme qui se transformer en hybride à son oreille lui fit perdre toute raison. Il rassembla toute l'énergie du désespoir et augmenta la sensibilité de l'Alpha au niveau de son crane. Il donna un coup de tête violent qui le laissa lui-même pantelant. Ca avait marché, Felipe était évanoui sur lui. Il se dégagea vite, remis ses bouts de pantalon en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il ne savait pas ou il était, il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les autres et sitôt que Felipe se réveillerait… non il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il claudiqua jusqu'à la route, priant une voiture de s'arrêter. Par dépit, il se mit au milieu du passage. Une voiture finit par se stopper en manquant de le percuter. Voyant son état, ses blessures, la femme au volant voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital mais Stiles la fit le déposer chez lui. Lui assurant qu'il irait bien, elle parti, confuse. Il entra chez lui, monter les escaliers lui paru un supplice. Enfin, il arriva sur son lit. Il sorti d'en dessous une boite avec quelques fioles de son incendiaire à loups même si il y manquait un ingrédient pour qu'elles soient vraiment efficace et les tints contre son cœur, juste au cas où. Le drap devint rapidement humide de son sang par endroit vestige du vigil et de sa fuite. Il avait mal mais qu'importe, Il était vivant, en tout cas, pour le moment.

**Stiles**

« Stiles ! Stiles ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

-Lydia, dit à Derek qu'il est ici !

Des bruits de pas qui résonnent. Ma tête me fait si mal… J'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Quelqu'un me secoue.

-Stiles, mec, réveilles-toi !

Je reconnais la voix d'Isaac. Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je veux encore dormir, ne jamais me réveiller, mon corps n'est que douleur.

-Stiles, déconnes pas !

J'ouvre un œil, il a l'air si inquiet. J'aimerai me relevé mais mon dos semble avoir été la piste d'entrainement d'un coureur Olympique.

-Ca va aller ». _Me dit-il_.

Pourquoi ça n'irais pas de toute manière ?

Quelqu'un arrive, c'est Derek. Il me regarda de bas en haut. Ses yeux rouges menacent de sortir de leurs orbites. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il s'approche lentement, Isaac laisse sa place. Il s'agenouille, prends mes mains dans les siennes et les portes à sa bouche. Derek Hale à les larmes aux yeux.

« Pardon »

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai aucune réaction.

« Pardon Stiles, j'ai pas pu te protéger. J'ai été si stupide.

Je retire mes mains des siennes. Je me rappel d'hier, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me sens tellement en colère. Je me retourne pour ne plus le voir.

-Viens Derek, on va le laisser se reposer en attendant que le Doc arrive.

J'entends Isaac sortir, Derek n'a pas bougé. Enfin il se lève, reste debout là pendant quelques secondes puis s'en va.

Derek descend dans le salon. Le père de Stilles arrive.

« Hale.

-Monsieur.

-Tu as vu l'état de mon fils ?

-Oui.

-J'attends une explication.

Derek reste muet, Isaac et Lydia n'osent intervenir.

- Derek Hale, laisse-moi-t'expliquer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu embobiner mon fils dans tes sales combines, mais je sais que tu es lié à ce qui lui est arrivé d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré ton alibi. Je te faisais confiance, je vous faisais confiance à tous, Scott ne perds rien pour attendre, quand j'ai su qu'il te frequentait. Mais toi, Hale, tu es un adulte. Tu devais veiller sur eux. Tu aurais du veiller sur mon fils. Il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital, dieu merci Scott va faire venir quelqu'un. Si jamais il a quelque chose de grave…

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai failli.

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'approcher mon fils, pour le moment, mais si jamais une telle chose devait venir à se reproduire, je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable.

-Je jure sur ma vie que je ferai tout pour le protéger.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Ne fais pas des promesses que tu es manifestement incapable de tenir. Ta parole ne vaut rien.

-Monsieur, Stiles est une personne très importante à mes yeux, ce qu'il s'était passé hier est impardonnable. Je vengerai votre fils comme il se doit.

- On n'est pas dans un Western ici ! Laisse faire les autorités c'est clair ?

-…. Parfaitement.

-Bien, maintenant débarrassez moi le plancher et quand vous croiserez McCall, envoyez le moi. »

Isaac déglutit. Le Shériff n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre. C'était normal et il comprenait sa colère. Scott passera un sacré mauvais moment. Il était soulagé que Stiles n'ait rien mais Il s'inquiétait pour son Alpha. Derek semblait choqué. Mais c'est comme regarder un volcan et savoir que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer.

Quand Scott arriva en courant, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que le bras de Papa Stilinski attrapa le jeune homme et l'attira à l'intérieur. Derek et Isaac étaient toujours dans le salon. Le savon que passa le père se son meilleur ami sur Scott fit froid dans le dos même à Derek. La détresse d'un père qui retrouve son enfant aussi amoché ne connaissait pas de limite. Il fut néanmoins appelé sur une autre affaire et du partir. Scott était mal, il sentait que tout ce qu'avait dit le Shérif était vrai : Qu'il aurait du être la, que son fils ne méritait pas ça, qu'il l'avait déçu.

Quand il s'assit, il tremblait de honte et de rage. Isaac passa un bras autour de lui pour le calmer. Voir cette scène serra le cœur de Derek. Le regard que lui lança Scott eu raison de sa retenue. Il se tourna vers la porte, la main sur la poignée Scott l'interpella.

« Ou tu comptes aller ?

-Pas tes affaires McCall.

-Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, maintenant ce sont nos affaires à tous ! On est une meute !

-Quand ça t'arrange, _répondit l'Alpha toujours face à la porte._

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, Stiles est là-haut, il à besoin de toi !

Derek eu un rire triste.

-Non, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il a besoin de sa famille, de ses amis.

-Tu es important pour lui dit Isaac en s'approchant de l'Alpha. Désolé de dire ça comme ça, mais quoiqu'il se passe entre vous, c'est ce qui à mener à cette situation.

-Je sais parfaitement que c'est ma faute ! En tant qu'Alpha j'ai le devoir de protéger les membres de ma meute.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'un Alpha, _hurla Scott en forçant le loup à le regarder_. Il à besoin de toi Derek ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Rends-moi mon Stiles ! Il est ou celui qui riait, courait partout, le fou, l'illuminé ? Il est où ? Parce que moi ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un de plus en plus distant, quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Scott ? Umh ? Allez la haut et le prendre dans mes bras ? Lui dire que tout ira bien ? Lui dire que je l'aime ?

-Dis lui juste ce que tu ressens _intervint Isaac qui prit peur après le ton plus qu'agressif de son Alpha._

Derek leur lança un regard mauvais puis s'en alla.

-Mais pourquoi est-il si buté ! _s'écria Scott hors de lui._

-Il faut que je lui parle. On se voit plus tard ?

-Ok, je vais rester ici en attendant »

Isaac s'apprêta à partir, il semblait un peu gêné ne sachant comment dire au revoir à Scott. Celui-ci lui donna un baiser. Les yeux d'Isaac pétillèrent, il sourit en rougissant et parti.

Isaac ne put trouver son Alpha que dans l'entrepôt qui en temps normal leur servait de « base ». Derek, torse nu, frappait dans un sac de boxe avec acharnement. Il aimait évacuer sa frustration en cognant. D'habitude il les préférait plutôt vivant mais ça fera l'affaire pour cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isaac ?

Le jeune loup s'assit par terre à quelques mètres de son Alpha. Il se contenta de la regarder son répondre.

-Si c'est encore à propose de Stiles tu perds ton temps.

Il cognait toujours. Jetant un bref regard à son Bêta, il vit qu'il restait stoïque. Isaac était la seule personne qui lui donner spontanément envie de se confier. Il détestait ça. C'était probablement le seul qu'il considérait comme ce qui pouvait le plus s'approcher d'un ami. Il détestait ça aussi. Bon ok, pas vraiment, mais il essayait de s'en convaincre.

-Casse toi Lahey.

Isaac continuait de le fixer avec ses fichus grands yeux bleu.

-Tires-toi ou je te jure que…

-Que quoi Derek ? Allons, ça peut marcher avec les autres, mais moi non. Viens, t'as besoin de causer.

Grrrr

Isaac Imita Derek et lui dit « allez, ramènes toi »

L'alpha daigna lâcher le sac de frappe.

Il s'assit en face du jeune loup, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Celui-ci lui sourit. Derek grogna.

« Bon alors ? _Demanda Isaac._

-Alors quoi ?

-Exprimes-toi.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Tout d'abord, je suis au courant pour le baiser lors du rituel. Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai juste senti que c'était la chose à faire.

-Donc, tu ne voulais pas embrasser Stiles ?

*grogne*

-Tu voulais l'embrasser ou pas ?

-Peut être. Oui, si je l'ai fait.

-Je suis curieux, comment tu vois Stiles en fait ? Comment tu le décrirais ?

-Comme un nuisible !

Isaac haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Bon après je suppose qu'il a des qualités.

-Je vois. Derek, sois honnête avec toi-même, plus de faux semblant ok ? Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Putain, Derek ! _Isaac était en colère, son Alpha était vraiiiiiment pénible parfois. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Derek, Stiles a failli y laisser sa peau ! Scott m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait du vigil de la boîte et de Felipe ensuite. Tu te rends compte ? Tu sais quel genre de personne est Felipe, comment tu peux être là et rester coincé dans ton fichu mutismes ? D'ailleurs il a un message pour toi : « Tu es à moi » c'est ce que Felipe a dit à Stiles avant de s'en prendre à lui.

Cette parole glaça le sang de l'Alpha.

-Bien sûr que je sais quel genre de personne est Felipe ! J'ai TOUT fait pour pas que vous soyez une de ses cibles mais j'ai échoué. C'est de ma faute ! Je savais que Stiles… s'intéressait à moi, pourtant j'ai flirté avec des mecs sous ses yeux même si c'était pour une mission. J'aurais du m'assurer qu'il n'entre pas dans le VIP, qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça ! J'aurais du faire un tas de choses, ne pas le laisser partir… Mais je l'ai fait, ok ? J'ai vu Stiles complètement couvert de bleus, Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? J'aurais du le protéger, et je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai cru que si je l'éloignais il ne risquait pas ce genre de choses. J'ai eu tort.

L'Alpha ne supportait plus de regarder Isaac dans les yeux, la bouteille finit contre un miroir.

-On ne peut pas changer ce qui est fait Derek. Mais tu peux te battre pour le futur. Entre toi et moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te protèges de Stiles plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Isaac ? J'y arrive pas. C'est comme un automatisme pour moi, éloigner ceux à qui je tiens, être fort.

-Je comprends. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce dont Stiles à besoin c'est de ton honnêteté. Il est presque aussi entêté que toi, mais je le sais, il a besoin de toi. A toi de savoir la place que tu veux occuper dans sa vie.

Sans hésiter, Isaac prit Derek dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, mais pour Derek, ne pas repousser et cogner la personne était sa version d'acception un câlin.

-Va lui parler _lui conseilla Isaac avant de se lever et de partir._

A la demeure Hale, les esprits s'échauffaient. Chacun voulait venger leur compagnon. Aussi, lorsque l'Alpha rentra, il fut assailli de question et de suggestions belliqueuses.

Il demanda le silence et discuta d'un plan d'action. Ils allaient frapper vite et fort, utilisant les capacités de localisations de Lydia. Allison avait une vue correct dans la nuit, bien sur pas au point d'y voir comme en plein jour mais elle pouvait se débrouiller donc elle viendrait aussi. La capacité de Stiles leur aurait été précieuse mais ils devaient faire sans. Scott n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ils l'attendaient pour finaliser leur plan. Quand il sonna, Allison alla ouvrir.

« C'est Scott ! »

Scott entra, il avait l'air exténué. Chacun demanda des nouvelles de Stiles. Il sourit et son meilleur ami apparut derrière lui, fermant la porte au passage. Tout le monde fut choqué de le voir. Apparemment remis alors que le matin même il était plus qu'amoché.

« Je vous passe les détails, mais c'est grâce à Scott et une petite technique qu'on a mis au point. J'ai même plus mal à ma cheville !

Stiles s'assit parmi eux. Derek n'était clairement pas prêt à ça. Il voulait lui souhaiter bon retour, s'excuser, lui parler tout simplement mais rien ne sortait. Isaac le vit et décida de focaliser la conversation sur autre chose.

-On parlait du plan d'attaque.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes prêt pour ça ? _Demanda Erica sceptique._

-J'ai juste besoin de me poser 1h ou 2h, ça devrait aller après _confirma Scott._

-Oh que oui, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec deux individus. Pour une fois je suis Batman et je vous autorise à être mes Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl etc.

Isaac donna un coup de coude affectif à Stiles et ils se mirent à rire. Ce son réchauffa le cœur de l'Alpha qui reprit son explication. A la fin, Stiles remarqua qu'il n'était pas compté dans la stratégie.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant pour la 1ere fois son chef aujourd'hui.

Il allait répondre « Rien, tu iras chez les Argent » mais le regard qu'il reçu de la part de Stiles, Isaac et Scott l'en dissuada.

Derek avait le choix, soit l'emmener avec lui, Lumia, Isaac et Allison, soit il serait avec Erica, Lydia, Boyd et Scott. Non, il ne voulait pas risquer de l'exposer encore à Felipe.

-Avec l'équipe de Boyd.

Derek s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsque Stiles intervint :

-Non, je viens dans la tienne.

-Trop dangereux. Equipe de Boyd.

-Boyd mon pote, tu sais que j'ai rien contre toi hein ? Mais Je vais dans l'équipe de Derek. C'est tout.

Stiles était en face de son Alpha, les autres derrière lui faisaient des signes de ne pas le contrarier. Il abandonna et Stiles se retourna victorieux tandis que Derek roulait des yeux.

Chacun alla se reposer et se proposer. Dans 3h, ils passeraient à l'attaque.

Derek, Allison et Lumia discutaient des derniers détails dans une des pièces de la maison. Elle n'était pas encore retapée, aussi, le clair de lune était visible et on avait presque l'impression d'être plus dehors que dedans. Stiles apparut. Allison prétexta une mise au point de dernière minute avec Erica et entraina Lumia qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elles s'en allaient.

Derek aurait aimé s'enfuir, il ne voulait pas voir le brun en face de lui. Pour lui dire quoi ?

« Je suis venu pour te dire une seule chose, c'est moi qui tuerai Felipe.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

Stiles se concentra et rendit aveugle Derek pendant quelques secondes.

-Test moi.

Non, l'air qu'affichait Stiles, son regard, ses paroles, toute son attitude, ce n'était pas lui. D'où lui venait toute cette rage ? Oh Derek savait qui en étaient les responsables, au moins en parti. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un Stiles usant de ses capacités de la sorte venir avec eux et faire ce que bon lui semblait.

-Stiles… Je suis tellement désolé.

-Garde tes paroles pour un autre Hale.

-Depuis quand tu m'appel par mon nom ? Bon ça suffit, c'est ridicule. Stiles, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondit positivement à tes avances mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi pour satisfaire ta soif de vengeance.

-Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin.

-Mais écoutes toi ! Ce n'est pas toi Stiles.

-Ne crois pas me connaitre Derek, tu ne sais rien de moi, rien du tout. A plus tard. »

Derek était en colère, contre Stiles, contre Felipe, contre lui. Comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point ? Il essayait de choisir la meilleure voie et il ne faisait que se tromper. Non, il était l'Alpha, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, pas à ce point. N'est-ce pas ? Il allait reprendre la maitrise de la situation. Après cette bataille, il s'occuperait du cas de Stiles. Si ils étaient encore vivants à ce moment-là en tout cas.

Stiles n'était que fureur, Lydia avait tenté de lui parler mais vu l'état du jeune homme, elle avait dû reculer. Il n'était pas lui-même. Il n'avait pas tout raconté à Scott donc les autres membres de la meute ne comprenaient pas vraiment ses dernières réactions. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de créer de nouvelles bombes incendiaires. Tant pis, il irait au couteau. Il ne savait pas tirer à l'arme à feu donc cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il n'aurait pas à tuer les autres, il visait deux individus, ce maudit vigil et surtout Felipe. Si jamais quelqu'un se mettait sur sa route… Non personne ne le ferait, c'était sa vengeance. Il n'avait jamais pris de vie avant, mais il y arriverait, du moins l'espérait-il.

Quand le moment fut venu, Derek, Lumia, Stiles, Isaac et Allison s'élancèrent dans la foret vers le campement de la meute d'Alpha. Lydia, dans l'équipe arrière sonda la forêt et le localisa. Elle transmit les informations à l'équipe 1. Il y avait environ 10 loups garous. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était des Alphas ou non ce qui rendait difficile la stratégie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelqu'un sauta d'un arbre en face de Lumia. Elle fit un signe aux autres en signe d'apaisement. Il les informa que les Alphas de la meute ne donnaient aucun crédit à Felipe et que seuls étaient restés ses Omégas et deux Bêtas. Il partit en embrassant Lumia d'une façon quelques peu intime. Ils envoyèrent l'information aux autres, ce qui les soulagea.

La deuxième équipe se mit en route. Suivant l'odeur de la meute ils virent les corps sans vie de quelques Omégas sur le chemin. Certains s'étaient caché pour les attraper par surprise, mais ils eurent vite fait de s'en débarrasser. Scott était très réfractaire à tuer des gens, Erica, beaucoup moins, heureusement cette meute était équilibrée et chacun trouvait sa place. Ils étaient rapidement devenu redoutable lorsqu'ils « chassaient » aussi ils arrivèrent tous au fameux campement. Ils furent particulièrement surpris de voir que si il restait que 3 Omégas et 2 Betas, il y avait quelques humain armés également. Il fut décidé de juste les mettre KO sans les tuer. Chacun se jeta dans la bataille, Lumia chercha directement son frère qui, du haut d'un arbre observait la scène. Il sauta et atterrit devant elle. Elle hésita, ce fut une erreur, il la projeta contre un arbre d'un coup de pied retourné. Derek se jeta sur lui.

La bataille faisait rage, Isaac et Allison avaient été légèrement blessés. Erica avait du mal à se contrôler face aux humains qui lui tiraient dessus. Elle ne réussit pas à esquiver toutes les balles et l'une d'elle l'atteint au bras droit. Scott intervint et balaya les deux humains. Isaac et Stiles se battaient contre un Bêta aux capacités martiales élevées. Quand Stiles repéra Felipe, tout le reste ne devint que gêne. Oh, certains le visait, il ne devait son salut qu'aux interventions de ses amis qui conscient du danger, le protégeait.

« TOI ! » Hurla t-il en direction de Felipe. Celui-ci ne prenant pas la voix au sérieux ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il fut surpris de sentir la morsure d'un couteau dans son épaule. Il se tourna vers le gêneur et vit Stiles.

« Oh, tu es là toi aussi ? Umh la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffi ? C'est vrai que nous avons été interrompus.

Derek se stoppa. De quoi parlait-il exactement ?

-Tu vas payer Felipe !

-Oh, comme tu es mélodramatique. Je sais que tu aurais préféré une chambre mais ce petit entre deux sensuel sous le ciel n'était-il pas... umh, revigorant ? Ta peau est si douce…

Ce fut comme si tous les autres sons autours s'étaient effacés et que la voix de Felipe étaient arrivés à l'oreille de tous. Mélodie vicieuse portée par le vent

Avaient-ils bien entendu ce qu'ils croyaient ? Felipe avait-il violé Stiles ? Derek hurla sous sa forme 100% lupine. Scott et Isaac firent de même sous leur forme hybride. Ils convergèrent vers Felipe qui parvint à esquiver Scott mais Isaac réussi à lui donner un coup de poing. Derek glissa au sol, mordit la jambe de l'Alpha et le cogna contre un arbre. Allison était occupée contre un Bêta avec Boyd mais elle tira une flèche qui alla se planter dans le mollet de Felipe.

Stiles, couru en hurlant vers lui, il supprima chacun de ses sens, tour à tour. Mais l'Alpha restait un Alpha, il attrapa Stiles par le cou et le souleva saisissant au passage l'entrejambe de l'humain. Stiles tenta de se concentrer pour supprimer le sens du toucher de Felipe, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait trop peur. Derek sauta de nouveau dans la mêlée sous sa forme Hybride.

« Comment oses-tu ? Il est à moi, A MOI TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Felipe utilisa le corps de Stiles et frappa Derek avec en lui balançant dessus. Il se releva rapidement. Lumia attrapa son frère en bloquant ses bras dans son dos. Derek s'apprêta à donner le coup fatal mais Stiles l'en empêcha.

«Non ! Je vais le tuer ! » Il courut, son dernier couteau à la main. Se saisit rapidement du couteau planté dans son épaule et le lança vers Stiles. Derek fit écran et le reçu dans l'abdomen puis s'écroula.

Felipe s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Scott et Isaac lui sautèrent dessus. Chacun tint un bras, ils le plaquèrent contre un arbre. Boyd l'enchaina de coup puis sauta pour esquiver l'un de ses coups.

Stiles donna tout ce qu'il put pour supprimer une dernière fois son sens du toucher. Ne serait-ce que pour 1 seconde, il fit ce qu'il put. Lumia apparu devant son frère, et lui arracha le cœur tandis qu'une larme coulait. Stiles hurlait, c'était à lui de tuer Felipe, à lui et à lui seul. Lumia se transforma en louve et mangea le cœur. Elle hurla à la lune et les autres loups présents firent de même alors que Derek retirait le couteau de son corps. Il survivrait, il avait connu pire.

Lydia les prévint que d'autres loups garous arrivaient. C'était la meute d'Alpha. Elle constata la scène, prit le corps sans vie de Felipe et partie avec. Lumia, toujours sous la forme lupine hurla une dernière fois et disparut avec eux.

Stiles cria sa frustration, il frappa le sol de ses poings. Derek le força à arrêter en le prenant dans ses bras et en le maintenant contre lui malgré sa blessure. Les cris laissèrent place à des pleurs. Scott vint, prit Scott et Derek dans ses bras également. Isaac fit de même. Toute la meute se rassembla et forma un cocon autour de Stiles jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent. Les blessures n'étaient plus rien, ils étaient là, uni et vivant.

Wow, allez enfin plus de Felipe ! Bon ça ne signifie pas qu'on en a fini avec cette histoire de mystérieux Clan qui peut annulé la lycanthropie.

Je suis moi même étonné qu'au final Scott et Isaac soient ensemble avec Derek et Scott mais j'imagine que j'avais trop de peine pour Scott après l'avoir dépeint comme un idiot (sorry). N'hésitez pas à me signaler si des points sont obscures, j'essaierai de les éclaircir dans le prochain chapitre !


	8. Merry Kiss My Heart & A Happy New Year

Encore merci à vous pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment. Au programme de ce chapitre, du romantisme et l'esprit des fêtes dans le cœur de nos héros.

Après l'effort, le réconfort !

Attention : le rating de la fic à changer pour passer À M. A vous de me dire si ce chapitre le justifie ou non, donc be carefull.

Chapitre 8 : Merry Kiss My Heart & A Happy New Year

Les Alphas étaient partis en cette nuit froide d'hiver. Après cet épisode chacun avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Stiles et Scott passaient les fêtes en famille. Scott ne se sentait pas encore prêt à présenter Isaac à sa mère, ça lui semblait un peu récent mais quand il avait entendu que son petit ami avait prévu de rester avec Derek il reconsidéra sa position. Isaac avait insisté pour passer Noël avec son Alpha et avait proposé de rejoindre Scott un peu plus tard.

Derek était dans l'entrepôt, leur base. Il n'avait rien décoré, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Isaac avait tout de même acheté un petit sapin dont les décorations éclairaient d'une lumière alternativement rouge et verte les murs froid. Isaac arriva avec un grand sac de voyage.

« Tu pars quelque part ? _Demanda l'Alpha assis sur un canapé un verre de whisky dans la main._

-Non, du tout. J'apporte les cadeaux.

-Quels cadeaux ?

-Bah, ceux de la meute à ton attention. J'ai joué le père Noël alors les autres ont déjà les leurs.

-Ils m'ont offert des cadeaux ? »

Derek était curieux, pourquoi lui avaient-ils offert quelque chose alors que lui-même de n'avait rien prévu ?

Il y avait 3 paquets qu'Isaac lui donna dans un « Joyeux Noel ». Le grand sourire du brun devant lui intrigua un peu plus Derek, il ouvrit le 1er paquet. Il venait d'Erica, Boyd et Isaac : une tablette tactile. Le second paquet venait de Lydia et Allison. Il s'agissait de lunette de soleil de marque et d'un gilet.

Enfin le dernier paquet provenait de Scott. C'était un livre intitulé « Ces hommes qui ont peur de l'engagement ». Derek était agacé. Il fit tourner les pages entre ses doigts et l'une d'elle attira son attention. Glissé entre les pages, une photo de Stiles sur laquelle il souriait. Derek caressa le visage de l'adolescent tandis que son cœur se serrait.

Il leva les yeux vers Isaac. Il semblait si perdu. Il n'avait pas revu Stiles depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait lutté contre l'envie de ne serait-ce allez le regarder de loin. Ce visage ne lui sourirait probablement plus jamais et la culpabilité qu'il combattait depuis plusieurs jours revint à l'attaque. C'était trop, il lui manquait trop, il avait l'habitude de la solitude à cette période. Pour lui elle ne signifiait plus rien de toute façon. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait perdu pour des raisons qui ne lui semblaient même plus si valable que ça.

Isaac lui grattait doucement le genou, il voulait lui donner de la force. L'Alpha essuya ses yeux d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte.

« Merci.

-De rien grand loup.

-Ca va toi ? Avec Scott ?

-Ouais, je crois… C'est étrange tu sais, je ne pourrais pas décrire ça. Je suis content, je sens qu'il fait des efforts pour que ça marche, je lui laisse du temps.

-C'est bien…

-Mais toi par contre, tu as trop attendu.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Vas le voir.

Derek pensa à demander de qui il parlait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était un loup garou, un Alpha, mais à ce moment-là, un simple humain lui faisait peur.

Il se leva, posa les cadeaux sur une table et son regard se perdit dehors tandis que la neige tombait à gros flocon. Quelle heure était-il ?

Isaac s'approcha, regardant dans la même direction.

-Ne me dit pas que le grand Derek Hale à peur d'un petit humain ? _Demanda malicieusement Isaac comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du loup. _

-Arrête de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ? _dit Isaac de son regard le plus innocent._

-Me dire des choses comme si tu les piochais dans ma tête.

-Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu étais plus honnête avec toi-même. Je suis un peu comme ta conscience. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis je vais être obligé de te montre tes Noëls passés, présent et future.

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Je suis sûr que tu en rigole intérieurement.

-Umph.

-Derek… Vas-y. Fais le pour lui, fais le pour toi. Fais le pour ce que tu veux mais ce soir, fais le. Va voir Stiles. »

Le poing de Derek se serra, il se retourna, attrapa sa veste et sorti dehors.

Il aurait pu prendre sa voiture mais il courut. Il courut à travers la forêt, à travers la ville. Les dernières odeurs du repas de fête flottaient dans la rue. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, sa sœur qui avait tenu à faire quelque chose pour chaque Noël même quand ils avaient connu des temps bien trop difficile.

Enfin, il arriva près de la maison de Stiles. Il se stoppa. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'avancer plus. Une lumière était allumée dans le salon. Il attendit un moment (des minutes ? des heures ?) qu'elle s'éteigne. Une autre s'alluma dans la chambre de Stiles. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il sauta pas dessus une balustrade et d'un bond se retrouva sur le toit. La lumière de la chambre s'éteignit. Il se plaça de sorte à pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre. Son cœur battait tant à présent. Il ferma la fenêtre derrière lui. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière, Stiles était debout devant lui. Il scruta son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur les sentiments du jeune homme. Il avait ce regard dur qu'il arborait depuis Felipe. Un regard que Derek n'aimait pas voir, il était la manifestation de sa douleur.

Il fit un pas vers lui, le regard de Stiles se baissa.

« Que viens-tu faire ici… Hale ?

-Stiles… J'ai été un idiot…

-Ouais. Ne crois pas que tu peux te pointer ici et me sortir ton discours d'Alpha. Tu es venu pour rien, vas-t-en.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, tu en as tous les droits. Je te demande pardon Stiles.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'humain.

-Arrête, va-t'en Derek, va-t'en s'il te plait.

-Je ne m'en irai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Stiles.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras. Une main derrière sa tête, l'autre le ceinturant à la hanche. Stiles tenta de se dégager :

-Non, non ! Je veux te détester, je ne veux pas ressentir ça encore, tu m'as blessé.

Derek raffermit sa prise.

-Je sais, Stiles s'il te plait écoutes moi.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça Derek ?

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, tout le vernis qu'il avait créé craquait en cet instant. Derek le prenait dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait que se rappeler des paroles douloureuses que l'autre avait prononcé, des blessures qu'il avait reçu, des images qu'il avait vues. Toute cette peine dans laquelle il s'était drapé en pensant devenir plus fort.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai passé une partie de ma vie à voir les gens que j'aimais mourir. Des gens proches m'ont trahi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je ne voulais pas souffrir non plus car tu risquais à tout moment de partir. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas grand-chose mais je tiens sincèrement à toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on t'utilise contre moi. Si tu savais… J'ai voulais t'éloigner de moi-même en pensant que ce serait plus simple comme ça et finalement j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser, que devait-il faire ? Derek lui donna un léger coup de nez afin de le pousser à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de son Alpha étaient un piège dans lequel il serait tombé avec joie, mais il s'accrochait comme un désespéré à sa colère. Celle-ci vola en éclat lorsqu'il entendu son Alpha lui dire :

- Je t'Aime Stiles. »

Il l'embrassa, il voulait un signe que ce qu'il venait de dire avait une signification pour lui. Une larme coula des yeux de l'Alpha tandis que le jeune homme restait là, interdit. Il se recula, lui l'Alpha, réalisant à quel point il avait eu tort dès le début. Il avait perdu. Stiles ne voulait plus de lui, il avait été blessé par sa faute. Et maintenant ? Dans les yeux de Stiles il n'y avait rien.

Il se redressa de son mieux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'humain dont le regard indescriptible lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Il parti, courant à travers la ville, la forêt, jusqu'à la demeure Hale. Il laissa exploser sa rage, sa détresse, sa tristesse. Balançant des meubles, frappant des portes, hurlant. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Il tomba de fatigue au beau milieu de son salon.

Apathique, il vit comme à travers un voile la porte s'ouvrit. Le soleil derrière l'aveuglait, il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il aurait voulu lever son bras pour se protéger de tant de lumière, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Si c'était la mort, qu'elle le prenne lui, son arrogance et sa peine. Son amour et sa haine.

Quoi ou qui que ce soit, l'être s'approcha de lui et de toute sa hauteur dit :

«Tu ferais mieux la serpillère si tu étais sous ta forme de loup.

Qui osait lui parler ainsi ? Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

L'être se baissa à sa hauteur, sur ses genoux, il avait tant de mal à distinguer son visage qu'il plissa les yeux encore et encore malgré son regard aiguisé de loup.

Scott était là, regardant son Alpha avec curiosité.

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais par terre comme ça Derek ? Wow c'est quoi toutes ces bouteilles ? Même pour un loup garou c'est trop !

La joue collée au sol, Derek n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il préférait rester là, quoiqu'en y pensant, il avait un peu soif.

- Ramènes moi une bière.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Bon allez, lèves toi, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Il força son Alpha à adopter une position assise. Une jambe vers lui, l'autre étendue il posa sa tête contre l'une de ses mains.

-Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis allez voir Stiles.

-Sérieux ? C'est… étonnant. Vu ton état tu n'as pas dû être très bien reçu.

-Comment j'ai pu croire qu'après tout ça j'avais encore une chance avec lui ?

-Tu as toujours une chance avec lui _tenta de le rassurer Scott._

-Scott, quand cesseras-tu de dire des conneries ?

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver suite à ta remarque mais voici une chose que tu ferais bien d'intégrer : Stiles t'en veux. Pas parce qu'il a manqué de se faire violé, Pas parce qu'il a traversé des choses éprouvante ces derniers temps. Il t'en veut parce que tu l'as rejeté. Il a un énorme cœur tu sais ? Il a été capable d'aimer une fille qui ne lui donnait aucune espérance, qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Sa persévérance fait qu'aujourd'hui ils sont amis. Mais toi c'est diffèrent.

-Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi Scott ? Pourquoi moi j'ai porte close ?

-Il est tombé amoureux d'un mec, ce mec n'est vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments, il est pleins de blessures et a une énorme carapace. Stiles, tu sais, il a vraiment cru que tu l'aimais bien. Je ne sais pas trop en détail. Peut-être que je n'explique pas ça correctement. Le courage que ça lui a demandé de se déclarer à toi et l'impression que ses sentiments n'avaient absolument aucune valeur à tes yeux…

Derek plongea son regard dans ceux de Scott. C'était dur de décrypter les informations dans son état.

-Stiles est blessé, et tu en es en partie responsable Derek. Ce n'est pas en tant qu'Alpha, en tant que loup garou qu'il a besoin de toi, c'est en tant qu'Homme. La façon dont il est à présent... C'était comme ça quand sa mère est morte tu sais ? Ça a été si dur de dépasser ça… Sa carapace est probablement plus dure que la tienne en ce moment.

Derek baissa la tête, il entendait mais ne savait pas quoi faire. N'avait-il pas déjà tout dit à Stiles ? Scott posa une main sur son épaule.

-Le Derek que je connais n'abandonne jamais, il a une rage de vivre qui l'a toujours porté en avant. Si tu veux Stiles, alors tu dois probablement te pardonner à toi-même tes erreurs.

Scott se leva « Si tu as besoin, je suis là Derek, en tant qu'ami. », il sortit.

Derek avait énormément de mal à comprendre que les gens puissent être attirés par lui. Que ce soit amicalement ou sentimentalement. Après tout la seule personne qui avant Stiles l'avait autant touché s'était révélée être une garce manipulatrice. Il ne comparait pas Kate à Stiles, ils étaient totalement diffèrent mais le dernier coup ne l'avait clairement pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Il alla dehors. Ses sens furent un peu agressés à tout point de vue. Ca lui apprendra à boire autant. Il décida d'aller se laver et de s'habiller proprement. Il prit sa Camaro et conduisit jusqu'à chez les Stilinski. A l'odeur il sut que Stiles et son père étaient là. Il se gara et avança jusqu'à la porte. Il resta environ 10 min à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Mystère. Il se décida à frapper. Tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de quelqu'un arriver son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Le Sheriff ouvrit la porte. Il jaugea Derek de toute sa haute.

« Hale.

-Monsieur.

-Quoi que tu sois venu faire ici, ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux repartir.

-Pas avant d'avoir parlé à votre fils.

-Je ne crois pas non. Tu vas partir. Maintenant.

-Ecoutez, je dois parler à votre fils, c'est important.

-J'ai dit non. Et si tu t'obstines je trouverais probablement une raison de te garder au frais un petit peu.

Derek se mordit la lèvre, il aurait pu frapper l'humain pour le rendre inconscient mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

-Monsieur, j'ai fait des erreurs et je suis la pour tenter de réparer le mal que j'ai fait à votre fils. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, croyez-moi, je le laisserai tranquille. Mais j'ai juste besoin de le voir, s'il vous plait.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi _dit calmement le sheriff._

-Je sais.

Derek ne baissa pas son regard. Au bout d'un moment le père de Stiles s'écarta laissant un espace pour qu'il puisse entrer.

-Il est en haut.

-Merci.

Derek entra. A mesure qu'il grimpait les escaliers, ses jambes lui semblaient plus lourdes. C'était le moment, il devait trouver les mots pour toucher l'adolescent. Il le fallait.

Frappant à la porte, Stiles répondit à travers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux papa ?

Derek tourna lentement le poignet. Il poussa la porte et vit Stiles sur sa chaise, fixant son écran d'ordinateur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et l'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

-Pap… Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon père ?

-Il m'a laissé entrer.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Va te faire fouttre ? _Demanda Stiles avec un ton agressif._

Derek passa outre.

-Hier, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, cela n'a vraiment eu aucune importance pour toi ?

Stiles fut surpris de la question. Que devait-il répondre ? Plus il s'apprêtait à dire non plus son cœur lui faisait mal à battre trop fort. Il savait bien que le loup l'entendrait pourtant, regardant l'Alpha dans les yeux il dit quand même :

-Aucune importance. Maintenant va-t'en.

-Tu mens Stiles.

-Même si je mens, c'est la seule réponse que tu auras. Toi, ça ne t'a clairement pas gêné de me dire que tu n'en avais rien à faire.

Il venait de marquer un point mais non, Derek n'abandonnerait pas, pas sans se battre. Il fixa Stiles, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise pour aller sur son lit et s'allongea face au mur. Vu les pulsations de l'humain, l'Alpha savait qu'il était bien trop tendu pour dormir, il sentait que son corps fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il ne le laissait pas indiffèrent et d'une certaine manière, Stiles était sa proie, son objectif.

Derek posa sa veste sur une chaise et vint s'allonger à côté de Stiles. Il se plaqua contre son dos et glissa un bras sous le siens. Il attrapa sa main :

-Pardonne-moi Stiles. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es important pour moi… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je n'attends pas de toi que ta colère disparaisse subitement mais nous sommes liés.

Serrant le corps de l'humain contre lui, Derek constata que bien qu'il n'air pas répondu ni bouger, Stiles s'était détendu.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait pleurer, si je t'ai menti… Je m'en veux.

Derek ne savait plus quoi dire, si l'humain ne répondait pas positivement cette fois ci que pourrait-il faire ? Une sorte de détresse commença à l'envahir. Il sentit une légère pression entre ses doigts. Les écartant, il sentit ceux de Stiles se mêlés aux siens.

-Je t'en veux aussi Derek, énormément. Mais je sais que si tu es là et que si tu me dis tout ça ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Prends ton temps. Je serai là, je ne partirai plus. »

Ils restèrent là, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Scott s'assit à table avec sa mère et l'une de ses collègues. Il y avait 4 couverts, aussi fut-il intrigué.

« 'Man ? Pourquoi on a 4 couverts ? Tu as invité…quelqu'un d'autre ?

Scott eu peur, son père ? Peter ?

-Moi ? Non _répondit-elle malicieuse_, mais je pensais que toi oui.

-Moi ? Je ne suis plus avec Allison, tu le sais bien.

-Je ne pensais pas à Allison…

-Stiles est avec son père, on se verra plus tard.

-Je ne pensais pas à Stiles non plus.

-Dieu que les adolescents sont lents parfois Melissa. _Pouffa Jenna, la collègue._

Scott les regardait avec de grands yeux. Melissa posa son verre et fixa son enfant.

-Je parle de ce grand brun avec ses yeux bleu je crois. Ils sont bien bleu hein ?

-De… De qui tu parles maman ?

-Bah, de celui que tu fréquentes.

Scott s'était levé de table, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Mais, quoi ? Comment ? Je veux dire…

-Scott, mon chéri, c'est Noël et il doit probablement être tout seul depuis cette tragédie avec son père. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire de manger avec nous ? Très franchement, je t'ai mieux élevé que ça.

-Mais… mais… mais comment tu …

-Truc de mère.

Jenna rigola de plus belle.

-Je… ok, je vais l'appeler…_Scott sorti à reculons, percutant le mur et manquant de faire tomber un vase._ Pardon, je vais, euh, l'appeler…

-Ah c'est beau la jeunesse _dit Jenna._

-Hey, on est encore de 1ère fraicheur ! » _S'offusqua Melissa._

Scott envoya un sms à Isaac « Chez moi, maintenant, passe par la porte. ». En voyant le message, Isaac fut plus que surpris. Il éteignit la télé, s'arrangea un peu et alla chez Scott. Il arriva environ 15 minutes plus tard et sonna.

Scott ouvrit la porte. Ils se sourirent et Scott lui tendit la main pour le faire entrer.

« Je pensais que tu mangeais en famille, c'est déjà fini ? _Demanda Isaac intrigué._

Quand, entrainé dans le salon, Isaac vit la mère de Scott et une femme inconnue il lança un regard plein d'interrogation à son petit ami. Celui-ci raffermit sa main autour de la sienne, inspira un grand coup et se tournant vers sa mère :

« Maman, Jenna, voici Isaac. C'est, euh, mon petit ami…_Scott rougit en disant cela, il regarda toutefois les deux femmes dans les yeux._

Isaac ouvrait de grands yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Melissa se leva et se plaçant devant Isaac le prit dans ses bras.

-Bienvenu Isaac, tu dois avoir faim non ? Mon idiot de fils ne t'as même pas spontanément invité, à croire qu'il te cachait ». _Dit-elle en insistant sur la dernière partie de la phrase._

Se laissant entrainer jusqu'à la table, Isaac se détendit. Passé la surprise et l'ambiance un peu étrange au début, le déjeuner se passa très bien. Même en tant que loup, ils eurent du mal à manger tout ce qu'avaient préparé les deux femmes.

Une fois finit, elles allèrent rendre visite à la sœur de Jenna qui habitait un peu plus loin laissant les deux ados seuls.

« Pas de bêtise _avait dit la mère de Scott en partant ce à quoi Jenna avait ajouté dans un faux murmure_ : Oh si, faites en plein ! »

Scott monta dans sa chambre suivie d'Isaac, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et chaussette et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit. Scott remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de son loup.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est juste que ça fait des années que j'ai pas eu ça, un vrai Noël tu vois ? Avec des gens qui t'aime et non pas qui te jette dans le frigo avec une dinde congelé.

-Oh la vache !

-Bon il a pas tout à fait fait ça, la dinde était cuite.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Un peu _dit Isaac en rigolant_. Merci.

Scott se plaça au-dessus de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. La main chaude d'Isaac passa sous son sweat.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau de Noël _fit remarquer malicieusement Scott à son oreille. Il ponctua sa phrase en mordillant légèrement le lobe._

-J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut puisque tu es là.

-Ah oui ? Bon bah tant pis alors. _Scott fit mine de s'éloigner._

-Hey ! Non ! Je veux !

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent encore. Scott retira son sweat, il embrassa le cou de son petit ami tandis qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le torse pâle d'Isaac s'exposait à sa vue, il réattaqua le cou et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il embrassa son téton, donna un coup de langue, passa délicatement un doigt dessus et lorsqu'il fut durcit, il l'aspira. Derek se souleva malgré lui à ce contact. Une main dans les cheveux de Scott tandis qu'il passait à l'autre, recommençant le processus. Il embrassa son amant tout en stimulant ces deux points sensibles. Se plaçant entre les jambes du jeune loup, il defit les boutons de son jean qu'il fit glissé. Isaac était à présent en boxer rouge devant lui. A se demander qui était le cadeau. Il se leva et retira son t shirt ainsi que son pantalon en fixant son petit ami dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'en perdait pas une miette.

Il revint s'installer comme précédemment. S'allongeant sur lui, il sentit leur érection à travers les minces tissus de leur sous vêtement. Isaac l'embrassait et le caressait, fermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les frottements de leur intimité les excitaient de plus en plus. Scott jeta un coup d'œil au boxer de son compagnon. Une tache plus foncé se détachait, une tache humide. Le loup était si dur entre ses doigts qu'il approcha son visage. Il donna un coup de langue et récupéra la goutte salée du liquide. Isaac gémit. Il décida de libérer l'érection d'Isaac, son pénis sembla jaillir de sa prison de tissus. A genoux, Scott scrutait ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un autre homme de cette façon. Isaac se redressa de façon à pouvoir se mettre à quatre pattes. Il se saisit du boxer noir de Scott et le baissa ce qui surpris ce dernier. Il donna d'abord de timide coup de langue sur le gland qui firent gémir l'autre. Soudain, la bouche entière vint entourer sa virilité. Il faisait rouler sa langue autour. D'une autre main, il caressait les testicules à la couleur plus sombres que le reste de sa peau. Scott soupira d'aise Une main sur la joue d'Isaac, l'autre en appui sur son épaule. Le jeune loup fit des mouvements de va et viens jusqu'à ce que Scott l'oblige relever la tête et l'embrasse, sentir son propre « goût » était une nouveauté pour lui. Il allongea Isaac et lui retourna la faveur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie mais pensant à ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter ainsi qu'à ce qu'il avait déjà vu, fit de son mieux. Glissant sa langue entre le gland et le prépuce, effectuant un mouvement de va et viens avec sa main en même temps qu'il le prenait en bouche. Embrassant la verge et les cuisses de son amant tout en s'agrippant à sa fesse. Il s'appliqua si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Isaac tenta de dégager son membre gonflé de la bouche de Scott et l'amena à sa hauteur. Scott avait le regard fuyant, d'une caresse sur sa joue, Isaac le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas trouver ça con.

- Non, dis-moi.

-Et bien, euh, qui fais, euh tu sais, la femme ?

Isaac pouffa puis explosa de rire, Scott gêné ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Oh mon dieu, bon Scott, nous sommes deux mecs, personne ne fait la femme, c'est là le principe d'une relation entres hommes.

-Oui, pardon c'était idiot, ce que je voulais dire…

-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire gros Bêta. Pour parler crument je suis versatile.

-QU'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Que je suis actif et passif, je me fais prendre et je prends les autres.

-Ow.. ah d'accord.

-Mais… je n'ai jamais accepté que quelqu'un me prenne.

-Ah oui ? _Scott rougissait de plus belle_. Donc c'est moi qui… vais y passer ?

-Ah ah, t'es mignon. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Allons-y en douceur. Tu as une capote ?

-Ici dit Scott en sortant une trousse sous son matelas et en donnant le préservatif au jeune loup.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit et le déroula sur le membre de Scott, surpris.

-Mais, je croyais que…

-Shhhh Scott, parles moins et embrasse-moi.»

Il attira Scott à lui pour l'embrasser profondément puis se tourna, à quatre pattes, il écarta les jambes. Bien sûr, Isaac tremblait d'appréhension, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette évolution lorsqu'ils 'était présenté chez son petit ami. Scott mis quelques secondes avant d'oser regarder les fesses pâles de son amant. Il les caressa et banda encore plus dur en voyant l'anneau de poil sombre entourant son anus. Il déglutit. Utilisant du lubrifiant, il en fit couler le long de son sillon et d'un doigt, ramener tout à son entrée. Il posa plusieurs baisers sur le dos d'Isaac tandis qu'un doigt s'insérait en lui. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, même en sachant que ça allait arriver, il était surpris de la sensation puis se détendit. Scott tentait de préparer Isaac de son mieux mais là encore, tout cela reposait sur la théorie plus que sur sa pratique.

Il se positionna derrière lui tout en frottant son pénis de haut en bas. Enfin il se plaça à l'entrée et poussa légèrement pour ne pas faire de mal à Isaac. Il parvint à entrer un peu, demanda à Isaac si ça allait, il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il avant lentement, il était presque au bout quand sous lui Isaac s'arc bouta « ah, attends ». Isaac inspira et expira. Il avança avant de faire ressortir Scott puis recula pour le reprendre. Il s'habitua et pu finalement le prendre en entier. Isaac imprimait le mouvement, sa propre érection à présent était presque douloureuse. Scott tenait à présent son amant par les hanches pour se maintenir. Les 1ers mouvements furent lents. Puis accélérèrent. Scott se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Isaac pour pouvoir l'embrasser en même temps. Leurs corps humide de transpiration ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la folie de leur sens.

Isaac s'allongea complètement, Scott suivit le mouvement puis ils se mirent sur le cotés. Scott derrière Isaac, le maintenant avec ses mains et donnant des coups de hanches qui faisait gémir le brun. Celui-ci se masturbait en même temps atteignant progressivement la jouissance.

« Je… je vais… Je vais. _Commença Isaac incapable de parler correctement._

-Vas-y, vas-y ! »

Scott accéléra, sentant son propre orgasme monter en lui. Isaac se libera dans des cris à moitié étouffé dans l'oreiller tandis que Scott donnait ses ultimes coups et rempli son préservatif dans un déluge de sensations.

Totalement à bout de souffle, ils restèrent là pendant quelques secondes. Scott se retira en faisant gémir une dernière fois son compagnon. Il se débarrassa de sa capote, donna du papier à Isaac pour qu'il s'essuie quelque peu et s'allongea dans le lit sur le dos.

« Wow, c'était…

-Intense ? _Finit Isaac._

-Ouais, carrément, tu es… fantastique.

-Je te retourne le compliment. »

Ils se regardèrent, Scott lui donna un baiser et ils restèrent là, ne voulant mettre fin à ce moment.

Quelques jours après, Stiles était avec Scott dans un magasin, préparant le réeillon qui aurait lieu chez Derek.

« Tu crois que j'arriverai à piquer une bouteille de la collection personnelle de Derek ? _Demanda Stiles en regardant avec insistance une bouteille de rhum._

-Seulement si tu crois qu'il ne tranchera pas ta gorge juste après !

-T'exagère ! Il n'oserait pas me tuer pour la nouvelle année.

-Crois-tu ? _Dit Scott en souriant et en poussant son caddy. _Je suis content que tu ailles mieux et que vous vous soyez réconcilié.

-Ouais…j'ai mis un peu de temps à passer au-delà de toute cette histoire, ça a été un peu compliqué cette fois.

-Tu es l'un des mecs les plus courageux et fort que je connaisse Stiles. Umh, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je pensais que toi et Derek vous… Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à lui et finalement vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Scott, il y a quelques semaines encore j'aurais sauté à pied joint dans cette relation si j'avais pu mais maintenant j'ai juste peur. Peur qu'il ne s'ouvre jamais à moi, qu'il s'en aille…

-Tu as peur de tomber amoureux.

-Ouais… C'est étrange hein ?

-L'amour fait toujours peur Stiles, vraiment je comprends que ça fasse flipper mais avec nos vies… Tu devrais juste essayer de profiter du bonheur quand il se présente. Les choses peuvent changer, on le sait, plus que bon nombre de gens on sait à quel point c'est fragile. Mais c'est ce qui rends tout ça si beau.

-Comme tu as profité du corps d'Isaac quand il s'est présenté ?

-Stiles ! _Dit Scott mi outré mi amusé_. Comment oses-tu ?

-Fais pas ton chaste à présent hein ! Vu l'air radieux que vous avez affiché après Noël c'était soit ça soit on vous avait mis une ampoule dans le crâne. Je veux savoir ! C'était comment ?

-Je peux pas raconter ça. _Fit Scott gêné._

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas parler de ta 1ere relation homo avec ton best ? Pfff C'mon, Guy's talk !

Scott ne se fit pas pus prié :

-C'était génial ! Il est tendre, et fort, et ses yeux quand on fait l'amour… et sa bouche…Et, wow, il est doué quoi… Et quand je fais…

-Halte là, c'est bon j'ai saisi l'idée hein ! Ha ha ha, je suis content que tu n'aies pas fui.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Quand j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être avec lui j'étais effrayé intérieurement. Je le suis un peu encore, mais il me rassure, et toi aussi tu m'as aidé à dépasser ça.

-C'est le boulot d'un meilleur ami non ?

Ils repassèrent chez eux, se préparèrent puis se dirigèrent vers chez Derek. Ils savaient que les autres étaient déjà là. Le salon n'avait jamais eu aussi fière allure. Décorée en blanc et argent avec des ballons au plafond. Sur une table en bois était disposée les boissons et la nourriture. La fête n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé mais déjà Erica et Lydia dansaient sur la piste. Allison qui passait par là innocemment fut prise entre une tornade rousse et une autre blonde.

« Ah vous êtes là ? Sauvez-moi, ces Valkyries de la de danse sont dangereuses ! DANGEREUSES vous dis je ! _S'écria Isaac l'air dément et déjà à moitié défroqué._

-Qu'est-cequ'il s'est passé ? Demanda Scott en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Une de leur musique favorite est passée, on ne pouvait plus les tenir. Je me suis pris des coups de boobs !»

Stiles se jeta sur la piste ravissant les filles au passage, trop heureux de pouvoir se lacher. Derek apparu en haut des escaliers. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, on sentait dans son regard qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait pu laisser une telle chose se produire. Il descendit et s'apprêtait à passer à travers les danseurs fous.

« Collision dans 5,4,3… » Commença Boyd apparut à côtés des deux hommes. Les filles eurent la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner subtilement pour laisser passer Derek, mais pas Stiles qui n'avait rien vu. Dos au Loup il continua de se dandiner. Il se tourna lentement, toujours dans son moment et lâcha un bref cri quand il se rendit compte que Derek était là. « Ah, putain, tu m'as fais peur, arrête de faire ça ! ». Il s'éloigna en maugréant qu'il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque et alla se servir un verre.

L'ambiance de la soirée était bonne, vit un moment ou Lydia avait réussi à glisser un ou deux slow. Erica et Boyd ne se génèrent pas. Isaac invita Scott à danser. Allison et Lydia, quelques peu pompette dansèrent ensemble. Stiles les regardait, tout sourire, se disant qu'être dans une meute c'était quand même vraiment bien.

« umh umh.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Derek ? Tu t'étouffes ? »

Pour seule réponse, Derek qui se tenait débout devant Stiles lui tendit une main. Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux. Il la saisit sans vraiment croire qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à danser. Il se retrouva néanmoins coller contre Derek. Surpris, il se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Alpha. Il releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour Derek, c'était étrange d'être si proche de lui à présent, toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dites ou faites sans Stiles dans sa vie apparaissaient clairement aux yeux du loup garou. Il tenait Stiles et ne voulait plus le lâcher

« Sois à moi.

Stiles déglutit, Il aurait pu se cacher derrière une réponse à la con pour changer l'atmosphère, mais cette fois son cœur parla à la place de son cerveau.

-D'… D'accord. »

Il mit sa main sur la nuque de l'Alpha et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, tans pis pour sa colère, tans pis pour ses craintes, rien à foutre, Derek était à lui. Autour le silence s'était fait et lorsque ces deux là s'embrassèrent, ils applaudirent.

Erica se jeta sur eux « Ah, Enfin ! » on entendit Boyd dire « Allison, Lydia, Scott, merci de me donner mes 20$ chacun.

-Scott ? Tu as parié sur moi ?

-Et j'ai perdu, j'ai réellement cru que tu ne te déciderai pas avant 2013.

Isaac s'adressa à Derek :

-Je suis fier de toi.

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda le loup en tournant sa tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il rougissait_, je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

-A d'autres ! _Derek fit rougeoyer ses yeux_. Chassez le naturel…

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard, le jeune homme prit la main de son ainé et l'attira de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Bon ça va, prenez une chambre _dit Erica elle-même collé à son amant._

Stiles murmura pour son loup « Merci Derek ».

Ils profitèrent du reste de leur soirée. Ils savaient que les choses pouvaient basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Leur univers était fragile mais eux étaient une meute, ils feraient face, ensemble à toutes les menaces. Oh, ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps avant que de nouveaux ennemis apparaissent, mais ils seront bien reçus. Très bien reçu.

Fin ?

Voilà voilà, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma 1ère fanfiction sur Teen Wolf « La meute ». Je dois vous avouer que j'ai navigué à vue avec cette histoire, ne sachant pas vraiment ou j'allais, un peu comme si je regardais un épisode en direct.

Malgré quelques libertés, j'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé trop les différents personnages et avoir pu montrer une évolution presque logique des évènements.

Merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire. Bonne année 2013 à vous et peut être à une prochaine !

See ya.


End file.
